El despertar de otro monotono dia
by black-Kiari
Summary: Que harías si tu vida de la noche a la mañana empieza a cambiar  ¿te resistes al cambio o volteas todo a tu favor?
1. Chapter 1

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

Día 1

-"que aburrimiento"

Ese es el único pensamiento que tiene Neji Hyuga al despertarse, mira alrededor y el ver su habitación no lo alienta para nada, más bien lo deprime, sin poder volver a dormirse va directo al baño, toma una ducha, se coloca su traje blanco y se dirige al dojo a entrenar, mientras camina su mente le muestra poco a poco imágenes de la última semana todo ha sido tan…. Aburrido, no entendía porque esa sensación, había estado entrenando con Hiashi cosa que le gustaba, total a quien no le gusta hacerse cada día mejor también estuvo en una misión en la que tardo tres días, tal vez el hecho de que no le represento el mayor reto en lo que lo tenía aburrido, la verdad Neji no sabía el porqué de lo que sentía pero tampoco se sentía con ánimo como para auto analizarse así que ignoro todo y se concentro en sus técnicas.

Después de varias horas entrenando y de escuchar los pasos y ruidos que indicaban la actividad de los demás habitantes de la casa Hyuga Neji decidió que ya era suficiente, estaba cansado pues se había extralimitado un poco en su entrenamiento tratando de deshacerse de su aburrimiento, lo cual a pesar de todo no logro, sin poder hacer mucho mas se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa pues dentro de poco le tocaría dirigirse al comedor a tomar el desayuno con la rama principal de la familia Hyuga

-"estúpido Hiashi "

Neji había empezado a odiar las horas de las comidas pues después de lo ocurrido con Pain Hiashi había decretado que todos los miembros del souke debían estar presentes a esas horas pero por alguna razón en el decreto lo había incluido a él, bueno no es que antes no comiera con ellos lo hacía de vez en cuando y cuando estaba seguro de que estarían como máximo Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata pero ahora le tocaba estar con todos los del souke cosa que cada día le producía agrieras

-"mínimo solo me quiere mantener vigilado o como siempre me pondrá de niñera de sus altesitas"

La verdad aunque Neji nunca lo admitiera a él no le molestaba el hecho de estar con sus primas bueno a Hanabi la consideraba como tener un grano en la nalga…una gran molestia pero Hinata ella era cuento aparte la dulzura que ella despide en cada una de sus sonrisas tenia a Neji mas que contento lo tenía hipnotizado, si por Neji fuera el mundo estaría poblado solo por Hinata y por él.

-buenos días Neji

El sonido de la voz de Hiashi lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra

-buenos días a todos

Se distrajo tanto con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a qué hora se había cambiado y ya estaba entrando al comedor, camino y tomo asiento en su lugar favorito justo frente a Hinata, ella tenía como siempre su mirada baja pero había algo más que Neji aun no lograba descubrir, miro detallada mente cada uno de los rasgos del rostro de Hinata y a cada segundo que pasaba le parecía más hermosa

-"no sé cómo demonios pude odiar a este ángel, ella es tan cálida y su sonrisa llena de luz hasta el último rincón oscuro de mi alma, sinceramente ella es la única mujer que vale la pena mirar en este pueblo, ya quisiera ser aquel por el cual ella suspira pero no a ella se le ocurre fijar sus bellos ojos en el payaso de Naruto, aunque nadie niega que el pendejo ese es la cosa más poderosa de nuestra aldea y que desde que tuvimos la pelea en los primeros exámenes chunin se ha ganado mi respeto y aprecio aunque solo un poco de lo último pero no deja de ser un pendejo que no le llega a Hinata ni a los tobillos y por lo tanto no debe ser nada más que su amigo y de eso me encargare yo"

La voz de Hiashi saca a Neji de sus largas y profundas reflexiones con respeto a Hinata cosa que no le agrada

-el desempeño de los shinobis de la familia Hyuga a mejorado considerablemente en estos últimos meses teniendo en cuenta que aun no nos hemos recuperado por completo del agresivo ataque que realizo Pain, lo único que me molesta es que el desempeño de mi primogénita no a alcanzado las expectativas del clan

-Hinata -sama ya casi estará en edad de ser la cabeza de la familia por tal motivo deberíamos tomar medidas, yo sugiero que ya que se ha confirmado que Hinata -sama no puede aumentar su poder ella deba compartir el liderazgo –dijo yoroumaru Hyuga uno de los miembros más antiguos del concejo

Neji pudo ver como el rostro de Hiashi se arrugaba ante la sugerencia pero luego se volvía frio y calculador

-alguna otra propuesta –dijo Hiashi mirando a todos los presentes

Se escucharon mucha propuestas peor ninguna era buena ni siquiera como para considerarlo

-yo creo que Hinata-sama debe ser dada en matrimonio a alguno de los hijos de los aquí presentes–volvió a intervenir yoroumaru- total hay chicos como mi hijo Kaito que son muy capaces y podrán liderar el clan

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron a más no poder y su rostro se puso rojo, rápidamente y con un estruendo se puso de pie y grito

-¡A MI NO ME VAN A CASAR CON EL HIJO DE NINGUNO DE ESTOS VEJETES!

Todos los presentes se quedaron fríos

-¡POR NINGUNA RAZON ME VAN AA OBLIGAR A CASARME ¡NO!NO! ¡Y NO!

- Hinata siéntate –ordeno Hiashi con voz grave

Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba Hinata la niña dulce y que tartamudeaba por todo había expuesto a gritos su inconformidad y como si eso no fuera poco seguía de pie mirando de forma fiera a Hiashi y desafiando la orden que acababa de darle

-no me casaras…. Hiashi, no…no lo harás

-siéntate A-HO-RA

Lentamente y sin apartar la mirada furiosa de él Hinata tomo asiento nuevamente, Hiashi estaba pálido, mas si es que se puede, suspiro tratando de controlar sus impulsos

-yo decidiré que es lo mejor para el clan y por ende que es lo mejor para ti

-y…-Hinata cerró los ojos y tomo aire- y co… como se supone que vas a ha...hacer eso, el e…elegir lo que es mejor para MI por… porque si vas a escoger una de las ideas de …de esta gente… yo…yo lo dudo mucho

-soy el líder del clan y también tu padre ¡SE QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS ¡

Todos los asistentes al comedor quedaron envueltos en un silencio incomodo, pero no por mucho, Hinata se coloco de pie nuevamente

-si …si tanto quieres una solución a este dilema …yo…yo te tengo la solución perfecta

El rostro de todos mostraba lo mismo…perplejidad

-yo…

Hinata tomo aire y por un momento cerró los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente una gran determinación se reflejaba en ellos

-yo Hyuga Hinata te propongo a ti Hiashi líder del clan y padre mío que cambies de lugares a una souke y a un bouke, te pido que le des el titulo de heredero a Neji Hyuga quien es el shinobi mas fuerte del clan y un digno representante de los ideales Hyuga

Al terminar de hablar ella soltó un sonoro suspiro como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire mientras hablaba, nadie decía nada, Neji estaba desconcertado

-"¿ella ha pedido que se nos cambie de lugar?¿acaso está loca?¿ o es que tanto entrenamiento le ha trastornado el cerebro?

Después de un horrible silencio la voz de Hiashi se hizo escuchar

-me parece que por primera vez en tu vida Hinata has dicho algo sensato

Algunos de los miembros del concejo estaban de acuerdo y lo daban a entender asintiendo con la cabeza, Neji estaba aturdido no podía apartar la mirada de Hinata y ella tampoco podía apartarla de la de el

-"es la primera vez que veo la sorpresa en el rostro de Neji – nissan, en verdad es algo lindo saber que él tiene emociones como todos los humanos"

Neji vio como en el rostro de Hinata se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, algo que en otras circunstancias para él hubiera sido el paraíso pero ahora eso no estaba bien

-Hiashi-sama con todo respeto yo no estoy de acuerdo

Los miembros del concejo y otros miembros del souke lo miraban como si él estuviera loco y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos

-Hinata-sama es la heredera por nacimiento no puedo arrebatarle eso

Hinata camino lentamente hasta quedar detrás de Neji y puso sus manos en los hombros de él

-nissan tu harías cualquier cosa por el bien del clan ¿cierto?

-si

El contacto y cercanía que el cuerpo de Hinata tenía con el de Neji lo dominaba haciendo que respondiera como un autómata

-tu serias capaz de dar tu vida por nosotros sin protestar ¿verdad?

Neji no respondió pero Hinata lo tomo como una afirmación, Neji sintió como las manos de Hinata se deslizaban por su pecho y sus brazos se cerraban en un abrazo, el aroma a jazmines de ella aturdía sus sentidos y aunque todos los miraban con claras muestras de desaprobación ellos dos parecían no darse cuenta o tal vez solo no les importaba, el tenerse tan cerca era para ellos… realmente delicioso

-Neji –susurro Hinata a su oído- tu harías lo que fuera por mi ¿cierto?

-Si-Neji respondió en un susurro al igual que ella

-entonces hazme este favor, se que contigo todo estará bien, todos estaremos bien

Los labios de Hinata rozaron el cuello de Neji, fue un movimiento delicado y lleno de calidez que hizo estremecerá Neji pero que a pesar de ser tan especial ninguno de los presentes pudo advertir por lo corto que fue

-entonces ¿lo harás? –dijo en voz más alta para que todos lo escucharan

-si –dijo Neji con voz fuerte y que mostraba decisión

-bien está decidido –dijo Hiashi

Hinata se alejo de Neji y lo tomo por el brazo indicándole que se pusiera de pie, Hiashi se acerco y ahora estaba a su lado

-les presento al nuevo heredero y futuro líder de la familia Hyuga, Neji Hyuga

Hiashi puso su mano en el hombro de Neji mientras miraba al resto del souke, estos no tuvieron otra alternativa que aplaudir algunos convencidos que era eso lo mejor otros pensando que eso era inconcebible pero aun así no había nada que hacer

-haremos público tu nombramiento Neji y tu transferencia al bouke Hinata

Hiashi se alejo de los dos chicos y se dirigió a la puerta e hizo señas a uno de los bouke y dijo algo a este, al rato aparecieron 4 miembros de las fuerzas especiales de la familia Hyuga

-llévenselos pónganle el sello a ella y quítenselo a él

Diciendo esto se retiro del comedor, Neji estaba horrorizado como alguien podía hacerle eso a su propia hija sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, pero luego recordó que su padre sufrió lo mismo así que no podía esperar menos de Hiashi, quería infundirle calma a Hinata pensando que tal vez la chica estuviera presa del pánico peor al voltear a verla se sorprendió por segunda vez en menos de una hora, Hinata era el vivo retrato de la tranquilidad esa tranquilidad le infundió un poco de valor y Neji pudo regresar a su pose de chico duro y a su máscara de acero, justo cuando los sacaban del comedor Hanabi se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo

-por fin estarás donde te corresponde estúpida Hinata

Hinata le sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, Neji que había escuchado aquello sentía que la sangre le hervía pero si Hinata que era la directa agredida ni hacia nada el que solo era un observador no tenía derecho ni a opinar

-Neji –dijo Hanabi acercando se a el – bienvenido a la verdadera familia

Neji siguió caminando tratando de que sus ganas de lastimar a Hanabi se calmaran, alcanzo a Hinata y siguieron caminando en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta que de repente ella se detuvo

-dis…disculpen podrían hacerme un favor

-claro que si Hinata-sama

-me podrían dar 5 minutos a solas con Neji

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y luego desaparecieron

-gracias Neji…yo...yo se que debe se di…difícil para ti esto y…y tal vez so…solo lo tomes como una orden más pe…pero yo…

Se acerco a neji y lo abrazo el con el corazón a mil le correspondió

-se que tu serás un…un magnifico líder, serás lo que yo nunca podre ser

-Hinata-sama

-no, so…solo llámame Hinata

-Hinata nunca sabrás que tan buena eres si no lo intentas no puedes huir como cobarde y…

Hinata puso se dedo índice en los labios de Neji para que se callara, Neji quien aun tenia a Hinata entre sus brazos solo pensaba en la posibilidad de lamer el dedo que se presionaba contra sus labios

-no digas tonterías Neji, tu los escuchaste y además tu…tu eres consciente de mi nivel y cualidades como ninja y siendo sinceros soy inferior, no soy lo que se busca y necesita de un líder pero tu si, tu…- el tono de voz de Hinata descendió-tu eres ese rayo de sol que este lugar necesita a…además hay otra cosa yo..yo quie…quiero ser libre

-ahora si que no entiendo Hinata, si quiere ser libre ¿Por qué renuncio a ser una souke?

Hinata miro a Neji por un instante y luego empezó a reír

-tu siendo el joven genio Hyuga no puede entender algo tan sencillo

-pues como vera… -Neji comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Hinata-hay cosas que no comprendo pero si me hace el favor y me lo explica

Hinata sonrió y se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate bien maduro, retiro la mano de Neji de su mejilla y deposito en ella un beso, luego se acerco mas a Neji y beso sus labios fue un beso corto pero cálido, al separarse de él pudo ver por primera vez a Neji tan rojo como ella

-ya tendremos tiempo para que entiendas a que me refiero -comenzó a caminar otra vez - y para aclarar esas cosa que ambos no entendemos

Antes de que Neji pudiera acercarse a ella nueva mente aparecieron los ninja Hyuga que debían escoltarlos, Neji había logrado disimular un poco el color rojo de su rostro pero no los rápidos y ensordecedores latidos de su corazón, el esperaba mil y una reacciones por parte de Hinata pero esta, esta Hinata que se había presentado ante ellos era una chica desconocida y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba no que va le ¡ENCANTA! Lo único que deseaba era ver que otras sorpresitas guarda esta nueva actitud de Hinata


	2. Chapter 2

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

Día 2

Hinata despierta y no reconoce el lugar en el cual esta hasta que su mente le recuerda su nueva situación

-"es cierto ayer me enfrente a todo el souke y ahora yo…"

Toco su frente y la sintió caliente, su cabeza dolió en ese instante

-"sigo siendo un ave enjaulada lo único que cambie fue de jaula pero no de situación, solo espero que Neji sea más fuerte que yo y pueda liberarse de tanto dolor, solo espero que el encuentre la llave de nuestras jaulas "

Intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro se sentía cansada y su cabeza dolía cada vez que intentaba recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior solo un recuerdo

Flash back

_Después de haber besado a Neji, ambos caminaron en silencio guiados por los ninjas sin mirarse sin hablar solo rodeados cada vez más por la oscuridad que inundaba los pasillos la cual intentaba ser disuelta sin éxito por una que otra lámpara en la pared, Hinata no conocía esta área tan siniestra de la mansión pero Neji si y la única vez que estuvo en ella fue el día que lo marcaron, el día que su sufrimiento comenzó. Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a una habitación donde se encontraba Hiashi junto con otros dos miembros del clan un par de ancianos pero no recordaba sus nombres, había dos camillas _

_- acuéstense y relájense_

_La orden de Hiashi causo desconfianza en Hinata y trajo muy malos recuerdos a Neji, ambos hicieron lo que les pidieron, al instante cada uno de los ancianos se puso en la cabecera de cada camilla y empezaron a hacer varios sellos antes de posar sus manos sobre las frentes de ambos chicos, gritos desgarradores salieron de sus gargantas y después silencio ambos chicos se desmallaron_

Fin flash back

Hinata se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor era una habitación de tamaño mediana con un armario frente a la cama una puerta que debe dar al baño, una mesa de noche al lado de la cama y una ventana a su espalda, las paredes de un tono crema, sin más decoraciones lo cual lo hacía ver un poco deprimente pero por ahora estaba bien, se levanto despacio y fue hasta el baño frente al espejo se levanto el flequillo y si señor hay esta la marca, ahora estaba confirmado ya no era una souke ya no era la heredera solo era un ave mas es esa extensa jaula, un suspiro llevo sus pensamientos hacia la otra parte de todo lo sucedido

-Neji… ¿Cómo estará mi amado Neji? ¿Lo estarán tratando bien? –Suspiro- "la verdad eso ya poco importa, ya solo me queda el hecho de que soy libre, si soy libre de ser yo misma, de no tener que cumplir con las expectativas de otros solo debo preocuparme por cumplir mis sueños nada mas, gracias a Dios solo debo ser Hinata como persona no la heredera estúpida que no puede cumplir con las expectativas de su clan"

Los golpes en la puerta la sacan de sus reflexiones

-si adelante

Una señora de opalinos ojos y cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto con una dulce sonrisa entro a la habitación

-buen día Hinata-sama

-po…por favor soy igual a u…usted llámeme so…solo Hinata

-está bien pequeña yo soy Makiru pero llámame como todos los demás tía Maki

-es…está bien

-Hinata estoy aquí porque Hiashi-sama desea verte en la casa principal así que apresúrate y ve para allá

Hinata se vistió y se dirigió a la casa principal, al caminar por los pasillos se encontraba con algunos Hyugas que la quedaban mirando y ella solo hacia una reverencia y seguía su camino hasta que llego a la oficina

-bu…buen día oto… digo Hiashi-sama

-Hinata le he citado por que he tomado una decisión con respecto a ti-le acerco una hoja-firma

-que…que es esto?

-es tu renuncia formal a ser parte del souke, a ser la heredera del clan y por ende a ser mi hija

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, pero el momento recordó que la persona que tenia al frente era su padre el ser mas frio y sin corazón que hay en el mundo o al menso la que conoce

-Ne..neji-niisan también debe renunciar a ser hijo de hisashi –sama

-no yo no sería capaz de quitarle eso, el honor de ser el padre de tan magnífico ninja siempre será de él, de nadie mas

-entiendo

Hinata firmo los papeles pero cuando se iba a retirar aparecieron dos ninjas

-que…que significa e...esto

-te irás por un tiempo

-i…irme ¿a do…donde?¿po…porque?

-debo preparar a neji para que sea un gran líder y tu presencia aquí podría distraerlo

-yo,,,yo no soy una distracción

-no me importa lo que tu pienses te vas y punto

-Ho…Hokage-sama lo sabe?

-si ella fue la que nos sugirió el lugar al que iras

-se…será par si…siempre

-no, tu regresaras no se cuándo pero lo harás, aun eres un ninja de la aldea de la hoja solo que estarás fuera por un tiempo no es nada mas

-y…y a donde voy?

-cuando llegues lo sabrás por ahora retírate que estoy ocupado

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta

-sales dentro de media hora

El corazón de Hinata se detuvo en ese preciso instante

-pe…pero no te…tendré ti…tiempo de recoger…

-no es necesario tus cosas están lista, solo tienes tiempo de darte una ducha o comer algo rápido no se tu veras, ya no eres mi problema, ya no eres mi hija

El corazón de Hinata se rompió en mil y un pedazos con las palabras de su padre, ella ya sabia que el no la quería pero es muy doloroso cuando esa persona te lo dice de frente y sin la mas mínima compasión, Hinata no se podía mover

- tienes que irte, vete que por ahora no quiero verte- al ver que ella no se movía- llévensela ya

Hinata regreso a la habitación donde ella despertó se dio una ducha mientras descargaba su tristeza y desolación llorando, al cambiarse tomo una hoja de papel y escribió una pequeña carta para Neji fue al jardín, tomo algunas flores de jazmín pregunto cuál era ahora la habitación de Neji descubriendo que es la que ella proclamaba como suya, al entrar el sonido del agua le indico que él se estaba bañando, dejo la carta y las flores en la mesa de noche y salió tan rápido y silenciosamente como entro.

Al salir de la ducha neji se miro en el espejo aun no podía creer el hecho de que ya no tenia la marca en su frente se veía extraña su frente sin eso que lo había acompañado por tantos años, en ese momento sus pensamiento se dirigieron a Hinata

-"¿Cómo se sentirá ella ahora que es parte del bouke? debo verla, quiero verla, necesito verla pero más que verla necesito saber si es beso significo algo"

Al salir del baño empezó a cambiarse cuando un arome dulce llego a su nariz un aroma que le recordaba a alguien en especial

-Hinata… ella estuvo aquí

Neji encontró la carta de Hinata

"_querido Neji_

_De ahora en adelante eres nuestro guía y por lo tanto debes brillar con intensidad todos los días, no dejes que simples situaciones de la vida opaquen tu corazón, recuerda que sin importar que suceda siempre te tendré en mis pensamientos, prometo soñar contigo para que por medios de estos me des alientos y un poco de fuerza para poder continuar _

_Gracias por todo _

_Hinata_

_PD: no importa que tanto tiempo me tome volveré algún día a ver que tan buen lidr eres T.Q.M._

Neji quedo frio

-Hinata…como asi…como que volveré

Neji salió de su habitación hacia la oficina de Hiashi, entro en esta sin siquiera tocar

-hiashi-sama…¿dónde está Hinata?

-wow que rápido vuelan las noticias en esta casa

-Hiashi –sama le pido por favor dígame donde esta Hinata

-pues hace como 15 minutos que se fue de la aldea, la verdad no se a donde va a estar pues la Hokage fue la que eligió el lugar al cual se la envió pero no te preocupes neji ella regresara cuando yo lo considere prudente

-¿Cuándo lo considere prudente? Como así

-Neji ahora tu eres mi heredero y nuestro futuro líder pero necesito que estés al 100% y por lo que pude notar ayer Hinata sería un factor distractor por eso decidí enviarla lejos solo tuve que consultar con la Hokage pues necesitaba su permiso y además no sabía a dónde podría enviarla, pero por eso mismo ella me pidió que firmaran esto- le acerca el papel a Neji- es una constancia de que aceptas ser el nuevo heredero

Neji miro el papel y luego a Hiashi pero no hizo nada más

-"pero por qué? Porque la alejo de aquí, porque la alejo de mi"

Neji suspiro, tomo la hoja y firmo

-tiene razón Hiashi-sama, perdóneme no volverá a suceder

-no hay problema Neji, pero bueno ya que estas aquí debo tratar un asunto contigo

-si dígame Hiashi-sama

-Neji dentro de 3 días será tu cumpleaños número 18 y hay una costumbre en el souke con respeto a los hombres cuando cumplen esta edad, en la noche de su cumpleaños se le obsequia un jazmín nocturno

-un qué?

-el Jazmín nocturno es el título que le damos a la chica del bouke escogida como amante de un souke, solo se puede tener una antes de estar casado o en su defecto después de enviudar

-no sabía que las bouke hacían eso

-es un secreto a voces, solo las mujeres del bouke y los hombres del souke saben de el, se las pude identificar por que en alguna parte de sus ropas tiene bordado un Jazmín de algún color

-mmm ya veo

-y entonces ¿hay alguna chica que merezca el honor de estar con el heredero Hyuga?

-la verdad no creo que sea necesario no me interesa nada de eso por ahora

-no me digas que te gustan son los hombres

El rostro de Neji se puso de todos los colores

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-suspiro- es solo que… hasta el momento nunca he mirado como hombre a ninguna de las chicas del bouke, me he concentrado tanto en mi entrenamiento que no le he dado importancia a mi vida sexual

-entonces eres virgen

-¡NO¡ -Neji estaba rojo como tomate- cuando cumplí los 15 Hayashi nos llevo a mí y otros de mi edad a donde unas chicas de la vida alegre, la experiencia fue… interesante pero no es algo en lo que desee centrar mi vida

-mmm ya veo, bueno Neji cuando te decidas me avisas

Neji salió muy rápido de la oficina de Hiashi, con la incomodidad marcada un su rostro

-"esta a sido la conversación más insoportable he incomoda que he tenido en mi vida, espero no tener que verme en esa situación nunca mas"

Se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía ahogado, desesperado y triste

-"solo espero poder tener la fortaleza para aguantar pero lo primero que se debe hacer en cualquier guerra es conocer al enemigo por lo tanto tendré que estudiar un poco sobre el souke"

Neji salió de su habitación, regreso a la oficina de Hiashi

-disculpe Hiashi-sama donde puede encontrar información sobre las costumbres del souke, es que ya que de ahora en adelante hago parte de esta rama debo saberlo todo sobre ella ¿no le parece?

-es lo mínimo que se esperaría de ti Neji, ven yo mismo te llevare

Hiashi y Neji llegaron a una biblioteca con gran variedad de libros y pergaminos que mostraban normas, reglas y técnicas que Neji no había visto y otras cosas más, Neji estaba decidido a convertirse en el mejor heredero de esa familia pues primero se ganaría la confianza de ellos para luego poder hacer los cambios que desea y lo más importante si Hiashi consideraba que era lo que él deseaba podría ver de nuevo a Hinata la única mujer que él estaría dispuesto a convertir en suya, pero como siempre una pregunta rondaba su cabeza

-¿Dónde estás Hinata?


	3. Chapter 3

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

Día 3

3 días después de la partida de Hinata Neji Hyuga fue proclamado ante todo el mundo shinobi como el nuevo heredero Hyuga pero este en vez de sentirse feliz había vuelto a ser el Neji frio e inaccesible que muchos conocieron en los exámenes chunin aunque esta actitud tan distante era solo un poco un fría en presencia de el souke de la familia Hyuga.

Aparte del hecho de que Neji estaba tratando por todos los medios de ser lo que en verdad se esperaba lograba mucho mas pero una situación en la aldea hizo ver su angustia y preocupación por su adorada Hinata como una cosa con poco sentido o importancia en ese instante, no era que ella no le importara, el hecho era que gracias al cielo ella no estaba ahí para ponerse por segunda vez en peligro.

Todos los shinobis de la aldea estaban siendo requeridos para participar en la guerra que se avecinaba serian los lideres y soldados que protegerían con sus vidas a los civiles de la ladea en caso tal de que la guerra volviera a hacerse presente en su casi reconstruida villa.

Después de haber recibido por parte de Tsunade un mensaje con la ubicación de la guarida de Madara todos los kages decidieron el plan a seguir, y el resultado de la deliberación fue unánime ATACAR ANTES DE SER ATACADOS, se convocaron a los mejores shinobis de las cuatro aldeas y se planteo un ataque en miras de destruir a Madara y todo aquel que con él colaborara.

Con todo saliendo como lo deseaban incluyendo la vigilancia de los movimientos de Madara el ataque se produjo al mes de haberse encontrado aquel lugar, aunque madara ya sospechaba de las intenciones de los kages no hizo nada por reforzar sus defensas pues estaba más que seguro que con la fuerza de sasuke y la colaboración de Kabuto tenía suficiente.

Aunque a tsunade no le parecía buena idea la participación directa de los kages en la lucha no pudo detener a Garaa ni al Raikage, Naruto y Bee por su parte ya que a la vez eran las mejores armas con las que contaban como el punto débil de toda esa operación tenían que esperar a que se les permitiera ingresar a batalla, cosa que a Bee le parecía injusto pero que por alguna razón Naruto aceptaba sin más, Neji que desde la partida desde la aldea al lugar de al encuentro había estado junto a Naruto se sorprendió enormemente de la disposición de Naruto al aceptar las órdenes dadas por tsunade.

-"aunque uno quiera evitarlo no puede dejar de notar que Naruto a madurado mucho-pensó Neji- estoy seguro que si ella pudiera verlo se sentiría súper orgullosa y mas enamorada de él".

Cuando las aldeas atacaron el escondite del enemigo los esperaba un gran ejercito de ninjas renegados y uno que otro tipo con alguna mutación todo gracias a los experimentos de Kabuto, la batalla fue intensa desde el momento en que se inicio, los shinobis de cada aldea demostraban el porqué de su estancia en el campo de batalla.

En otra parte de la fortaleza Kabuto intentaba llevar a cabo el ritual para revivir a los miembros de Akatsuki

-maldición no me espere que esos vivieran por nosotros tan pronto aunque esto en verdad no es tan malo.

Pero fue interrumpido por Gaara y el Raikage quienes demostraron toda su fuerza y destrezas logrando en una unión de sus ataques dejando gravemente herido a Kabuto quien en un acto desesperado dejo escapar desde su boca una gran nube de veneno la cual desoriento a los dos Kages y permitió la huida de Kabuto, al despejarse el aire Gaara y el Raikage se encargaron de destruir los cuerpos de los Akatsuki para evitar q fueran usados en su contra luego.

Calculando las posibilidades de triunfo Madara va por Sasuke y lo ínsita a ir a atacar cosa que a este le complace pues ve la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de sus enemigos, se encuentra primero con un grupo de shinobis de la arena y de la niebla pero estos no dan ni un brinco y caen ante la potencia del chidori y la velocidad con la que Sasuke esgrime su espada, siguió y más adelante se encontró con Kakashi, shikamaru y neji.

-nos volvemos a ver sensei.

-vamos a terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

-si claro

Los tres shinobis se abalanzan sobre Sasuke pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles ya que sasuke usando el susanoo como armadura no recibe ningún daño pero usando su espada y el poder eléctrico del chidori lastima a los 3 adversarios, Neji usa su Tecnicas del circulo celestial de los ocho trigramas pero esto solo logra que Sasuke retroceda un paso pero nada más, Shikamaru detiene a Sasuke apoderándose de su sombra y creando miles de picos que lo atraviesan pero esto no surte gran efecto, con el Susano sasuke golpea a los tres shinobis lanzándolos contra las paredes del lugar esto deja inconscientes a shikamaru y neji, Kakashi intenta enviarlo a otra dimensión pero falla y antes de que el puño fantasmagórico del Susanoo lo alcance un rio de lava cae sobre sasuke.

-ole querido me extrañaste. Dice la mitsukage mientras aparece en la habitación donde se lleva a cabo la pelea.

-hmp.

-vengo a darte el beso que te prometi amor y… a enviarte al infierno.

La mitsukage corre llegando a un punto estratégico mucho más cerca de sasuke pero no por ende más peligroso, usa nuevamente su jutsu de lava rodeando e inmovilizando a sasuke evitando asi que lastime más a los otros de Konoha

-llévate a tus compañeros de aquí y no dejes que nadie entre a este lugar

Kakashi sin demora tomo a los dos chicos y salió de la habitación dejando a la mitsukage con el moreno, Sasuke no paraba de reír pues le parecía muy poquita cosa el pelear contra la mitsukage y tenía razón los ataques de nube acida que había usado la primera vez con el no funcionaron sobre el susanoo Kakashi con ambos chicos se encontraron con el grupo de tsunade y Naruto e informaron de la presencia de Sasuke y la pelea que llevaba con la mitsukage, sin esperar una orden Naruto salió a enfrentar al que aun considera su amigo.

Al llegar a aquella habitación encuentra a sasuke sentado en el suelo y de pie al lado de este la mitsukage quien había sido encerrada en un jutsu de pesadilla mostrándole la peor versión del infierno de dante que la mente de sasuke pudo crear.

-sasuke

-vaya, vaya, ya era hora Naruto, te estaba esperando

-deja ir a la mitsukage

-a si claro como quieras

Sasuke se puso de pie tomo por el cuello a la mitsukage y la arrojo en dirección donde estaba naruto y fue atrapada por ninjas de la niebla quienes la sacaron del lugar, sasuke tomo posición de ataque pero naruto no se movió

-que sucede naruto ya te acobardaste

-no es eso… quiero que me digas algo, si… si yo te derroto aqu i y ahora tu dejaras atrás tu venganza y volverás a konoha

-ja, ya veo eso quieres, está bien eso obtendrás si es que logras ganar pero ¿Qué ganare yo cuando patee tu trasero?

-harás lo que quieras con la vida de la única razón por la que konoha a un sigue en pie

-no, creo que es muy poca cosa

-no lo es, te estoy dando una vida por otra, si gano tu vida me pertenece si pierdo mi vida es tuya

-mmm, aun no me convences inútil

-pues bien luchemos a ver qué pasa

Ambos shinobis se enfrentaron, la katana de sasuke contra el kunai de naruto, ambos hombres se envestían con todo arma, puños, patadas, etc., Sasuke produjo en su mano un chidori y naruto un rasengan ambos ataque no hicieron el menor daño pero les permitió alejarse, sasuke comenzó a cubrirse con el susanoo y naruto cambio a modo ermitaño, creo varios clones y con ellos lanzo varios shuriken rasengan, el susanoo sufrió algunas averías en los brazos y la zona del abdomen pero estos daños no se reflejaron en Sasuke, Naruto empezaba a frustrase por esta situación mientras Sasuke agrandaba y reforzaba el susanoo, naruto no vio otra salida que tomar el poder del kyubi trasformando su apariencia, al ver esto Sasuke intento apoderarse del kyubi pero naruto tenía control total de este. Al sentir las fuertes manifestaciones de chakra provenientes de ambos shinobis los demás ninjas optaron por abandonar el lugar al menos por el momento, Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaban uno al otro tanto rápidas bolas de energía como chidoris de tamaño industrial, Sasuke decidió darle fin a todo usando el amaterasu pero este no afecto a naruto pues al expulsar una gran cantidad del chakra del zorro estas flamas se extinguieron dejando a un perplejo pero muy enojado sasuke, la expulsión de tanto poder hizo que por alguna razón el chakra de naruto empezara a tomar la forma del zorro, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y nueve colas salían de su retaguardia pero aun se conservaba consiente.

-por lo que veo pronto el zorro volverá a poseerte naruto y en ese momento yo ganare

-no cuentes con ello, más que dominado me siento, genial

La batalla siguió en el mismo ritmo unos minutos más pero el chakra de sasuke empezó a agotarse y naruto aprovecho esto, se abalanzo sobre la forma humanoide del chakra de sasuke con un gran shuriken rasengan, sasuke en un último esfuerzo creó un potente chidori ambos ataques crearon una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.


	4. Chapter 3b

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

Día 3 (continuación)

Después de un rato de no haber sonidos de batallas algunos ninjas decidieron ir a investigar, encontrando a Sasuke en el suelo con naruto sentado a su lado, aun que las marcas que identificaban la toma de poder del zorro habían desaparecido las nueve colas y una mirada asesina aun lo acompañaban, al momento en que los Kages llegaron al lugar y vieron a naruto decidieron tomar precauciones, Gaara con cierto recelo se acerco a naruto quien al verlo le sonrió y su mirada volvió a ser tan azul como el cielo

-ya ha terminado Naruto

-si lo sé- miro a sasuke- él está herido podrías decirle a Sakura que venga a verlo

-por qué no descansas, yo puedo encargarme del Uchija

-NO

Las colas de Naruto mostraban su impaciencia

-Naruto déjanos encargarnos de él

- ¡NO! Ve por sakura A-HO-RA

La mirada de naruto volvió a ser roja y peligrosa

-Naruto el es un traidor y debe ser tratado como tal

Naruto se puso de pie impidiendo a Gaara acercarse a Sasuke

-él al igual que tu es mi amigo y no pienso dejar que nada le pase

En ese momento tsunade se acerco a ambos hombres, le sugirió a Gaara retirarse cosa que este no hizo, soltando un suspiro enfoco su atención en el rubio

-Naruto déjanos mirar Sasuke, tu dijiste que está herido déjanos encargarnos de su tratamiento

Naruto le abrió paso a Tsunade Naruto le abrió paso a tsunade pero antes de que ella pudiera poner su mano sobre el Uchija naruto la tomo de la muñeca

-te lo advierto vieja si por alguna razón Sasuke muere o algo le pasa a su chakra te aseguro que ninguno de los presentes volverá a su aldea en una pieza

Todos los presentes quedaron fríos Naruto se había atrevido a amenazar a todos los shinobis del mundo ninja y todo por defender a un traidor eso era inconcebible pensaron algunos, pero solo dos pares de ojos uno aguamarina y otros verdes vieron aquello como el acto más grande de devoción y amor que alguien puede demostrar hacia otra persona.

-"naruto siempre da más de lo que debe a los que quiere, eso es tan admirable como estúpido" pensó Gaara

Después de que sasuke fue estabilizado se decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo al hospital de konoha pues debían realizársele un par de cirugías y empezar con su recuperación pero antes de que cualquiera de los ninjas presentes lo tocaran naruto ya había tomado el cuerpo de sasuke y lo cargo en su espalda pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso fue rodeado por varios escuadrones Anbu, Naruto volteo a mirar a tsunade

-oye vieja diles que se retiren

-antes dime algo Naruto ¿qué piensas hacer con él?

-que no es obvio lo llevare al hospital

-pero Naruto tú debes descansar

-yo estoy bien, sasuke es mi prioridad… por ahora

Nadie dijo nada pero a cada segundo que el silencio seguía las colas de Naruto se movían más frenéticas, tsunade dio la orden para que se le dejara partir y Naruto no perdió tiempo a lo que todo el escuadrón Anbu salió detrás de él

-estoy segura que el único que se esperaba una reacción como esta eras tú… Kakashi

-pues a decir verdad que lo defendiera tan feroz mente si me desconcertó un poco, por lo que pude ver sus emociones juegan un gran papel en su control del poder de kyubi, o al menos en lo que a Sasuke respecta

-si eso parece, por lo tanto para mantener a esa bestia quieta tendremos que mantener al Uchija cerca, mmm quien hubiera dicho que la seguridad de todos dependería algún día de un traidor

-si eso es algo que nadie se espera

Ya algo alejados del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo todo Sasuke que había recobrado el sentido y escuchado la forma en que Naruto lo defendía de todos y como lo cuidaba se sintió por un momento devastado, no podía entender como aquel rubio seguía creyendo en él a pesar de todo pero aunque no comprendía, el sabia como debía actuar de ahora en adelante, debía vivir por y para Naruto, dejaría de ser un vengador para convertirse en el protector, si sería el protector del futuro Hokage de Konoha, se convertiría en todo lo que el rubio quisiera, protector, familia o amigo, seria todo lo que el rubio necesitara e intentaría hacer todo lo imposible para que el esfuerzo y sacrificio del rubio no fuera en vano, Sasuke el vengador había muerto solo haría falta tiempo para saber en qué se convertiría pero lo único que tenia seguro es que sea lo que el futuro le deparara un rubio de ajos color del cielo estaría hay para apoyarlo.

El moreno estuvo en el hospital aproximadamente 3 meses tiempo en el que Naruto no se separaba de su lado, al principio Naruto no dejaba que nadie excepto tsunade o sakura revisaran a sasuke, hasta uso el modo ermitaño para vigilar la vida de sasuke mientras estaba en cirugía, las semanas siguientes todo el mundo empezó a notar que el hiperactivo Naruto se convirtió en el callado y casi inmóvil naruto, al principio se pensaba que era porque el Uchija estaba inconsciente pero cuando este despertó en vez de sus usuales gritos de júbilo o su ¡DEBERAS! Solo suspiro de alivio pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, así estuvo por varios días al lado de Sasuke sin pronunciar palabra hasta que fue el Uchija el que inicio una conversación

-se puede saber qué te pasa

-umm

-no te reconozco, tú no eres Naruto, no el que yo conozco y respeto

-ja quien diría que algún día escucharía al Sasuke Uchija diciendo que me respeta, en verdad que debes estar muriendo

-no, yo no soy el que está muriendo, eres tú, en verdad no me gusta este nuevo tu, es aburrido, si vas a estar así mejor vete

-ja, en verdad que estas muriendo

-por que me defendiste ese día -por que eres mi amigo, te quiero y…

-¿me quieres?... ¿acaso estas enamorado de mi'

-¡QUE, ÓYEME BIEN SASUKE UCHIJA EL HECHO DE QUE DIGA QUE TE QUIERO NO ES PARA QUE ME SALGAS CON ESTAS BURRADAS, A MENOS QUE DESEES QUE TE VUELVA A ROMPER LAS COSTILLAS Y EN VERDAD LO HARE ¡DEBERÁS!,

-ese es el naruto que conozco, bulloso e insoportable

-en verdad que me alegro de que estés bien, aunque…

-si lo sé, aun falta que la Hokage decida que hacer conmigo ¿verdad?

-sí, me han dicho que lo más probable es que te den un tiempo en la cárcel y después… no se qué tendrás que hacer después

-mmm

-pero te prometo una cosa, sin importar que decida la Hokage yo estaré a tu lado

-lo se pero… yo quiero –levanto su mano y naruto la tomo- quiero prometerte algo… mas que una promesa es un juramento… hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance y mas allá de este para protegerte a ti y a quien tu creas que lo merezca, hare todo lo imposible para que logres cumplir tu sueño, yo seré el escalón que te ayudara a ser el nuevo Hokage, lo juro

-no es necesario que te conviertas en mi escalón, conviértete en mi hermano y sube ese escalón a mi lado

-eso es lo que quieres

-si

-entonces… eso tendrás… te protegeré… por siempre Y diciendo eso el Uchija se quedo dormido, con su mano sosteniendo fuertemente la de Naruto, quien a partir de ese día dejo de ser un niño hiperactivo y efusivo para darle paso a un hombre comprometido con sus sueños.

Llego el día en que Sasuke escucharía de tsunade cuál sería su castigo, aun que todo el mundo quería que se le diera muerte, el Uchija fue perdonado pues si el moría era posible que Naruto lo siguiera claro después de destruir el mundo Shinobi, para el Uchija se dictaron una serie de restricciones y condiciones 1º: pasaría 2 años en prisión, 2º: tendría 1 año de prueba en el que debía permanecer en la aldea y realizar solo misiones como genin sin paga 3º: nunca podría ser Anbu, 4º: solo podría usar el sharingan y todas las habilidades (susanoo y amaterasu) que con este vienen con autorización 5º: Debía vivir con Naruto y ambos estarían bajo la supervisión de Kakashi por un tiempo, 6º: cualquier acto (probado) de agresión contra cualquiera de la aldea seria proclamado de traición, 7º: En caso de que cometiera traición contra su aldea y sus aliados permanentes Naruto sería asesinado

A sasuke las reglas le parecieron bien pero la ultima lo ponía realmente nervioso ¿cómo eran tan idiotas como para siquiera pensar en que el sería tan estúpido para poner en peligro a la única persona que le importa por ahora?, en verdad que eran unos pasados Inmediatamente después de que la reunión termino Sasuke fue llevado inmediatamente a la cárcel de la aldea, un lugar oscuro e incomodo pero que más se podía hacer ese seria se hogar por los próximos 2 años, al principio Naruto estaba con Sasuke todos los días desde que amanecía y se iba cuando lo echaban por lo tarde que era, Kakashi también iba de vez en cuando hasta sakura fue un par de veces, la Hokage molesta con la quejas de los ninjas encargados de la cárcel por que Naruto estaba desde q amanecía hasta que cerraban así que comenzó a enviar al rubio a misiones raras solo para mantenerlo ocupado y alejarlo del Uchija, así los 2 años de encierro pasaron rápidamente, al terminar el encierro Sasuke se fue a vivir con naruto tal cual estaba estipulado, para tal fin naruto había pedido permiso para irse a vivir en una de las partes alejadas de la aldea, era una casa muy espaciosa, tenia 6 habitaciones, un amplio baño con una gran tina en el primer piso y uno más modesto en la superior, contaba con una gran vista de las montañas y de la aldea también a unos 2 kilómetros había una cascada la cual era perfecta para meditar según Sasuke, aunque la gente seguía haciendo el feo a sasuke no le importaba, lo único por lo que estaba en ese lugar era naruto nada mas, tanto estaba cambiando Sasuke que había dejado que su cabello creciera en cierta forma estaba tomando al forma del de Madara pero con menos volumen también mantenía serio pero al menos debes en cuando se le veía alguna sonrisa en su rostro todo gracias a Uzumaki, este también tuvo un gran cambio su cabello había crecido aunque no tanto como el del Uchija y su rostro ya no expresaba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente como en años anteriores, también tomaba las cosas con más calma y seriedad, ambos hombres mantenían todo el tiempo que les era posible juntos ya fuera comiendo en ichiraku ramen, meditando en la cascada, practicando en alguno de los campos de entrenamiento o simplemente haciendo de vagos en casa, así el año como genin se paso con gran velocidad más de lo que Sasuke habría deseado.

Después de eso se le permitió participar en diversas misiones, una ocasión tuvo que partir junto con Sai y Neji, sasuke no podía estar más incomodo pero ni modo debía hacerlo, solo debían acompañar a un comerciante que iba por uno pergaminos muy importantes y salir de ahí con él en una pieza, al principio pero todo se complica cuando el grupo fue rodeado por un gran grupo de bandidos los tres shinobis hicieron lo más posible, sai con sus dibujos, Neji con su barrera casi impenetrarte no dejaba a ninguno de los ofensores pero aun cuando una lluvia de agujas se aproximaba a neji sasuke se interpuso en esta recibiendo la mayoría del daño y en grandes y agiles movimiento los tres shinobis se deshicieron de sus enemigos lo único malo es que las agujas no eran simples agujas estas estaban envenenadas, gracias a que sai había tomado un curso de primeros auxilios y emergencias en el campo de batalla se pudo mantener a sasuke hasta que llegaron a la aldea, después de que se rego el chisme del heroico refuerzo que el Uchija había hecho al heredero Hyuga algunos incluido neji empezaron a ver al Uchija con mejores ojos, una tarde de esas en las que naruto y Sasuke entrenaban apareció neji ante ellos no era la primera vez que los veía entrenar pero esta si fue la primera en la que hizo saber de su presencia en el lugar

-que necesitas Hyuga

-pregunto naruto con una marcada curiosidad

-deseaba hablar con ustedes, bueno mas bien pedirles algo

-claro te escuchamos

-ambos me han derrotado en situaciones y momentos diferentes y cada vez que los miro puedo ver que son cada día mas fuerte y yo quiero serlo también

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- pregunto sasuke -deseo pedirles que me dejen entrenar con ustedes Sasuke y naruto se miraron por un rato como discutiendo con la mirada hasta que sasuke se encogió de hombros y naruto mostro una gran sonrisa no tan alegre como cuando era niño pero era sincera

-está bien puedes entrenar con nosotros Hyuga

-gracias y por favor llámenme por mi nombre

-está bien neji, como se que ya sabes cómo es nuestra mecánica de combate tu practicaras con Sasuke, recuerda solo usamos el taijutsu y en ocasiones las armas -de acuerdo Después de ese día lo convirtieron en una costumbre, por algunos meses solo eran ellos tres desafiándose a más no poder después se integraron rock lee y Sai haciendo mas raro el grupo, y así otro año se paso como si nada


	5. Chapter 4

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

**Dia 4**

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, estaba cansada pero el hecho de poder ver por fin a sus seres queridos le daba la fuerza que necesitaba, solo ella estaba a su lado iban codo a codo y sus subordinados a varios kilómetros detrás de ella pero no importaba que se enojaran ella solo deseaba volver a casa después de tantos años, cuatro para ser exactos, cuatro años que se habían encargado de sacar del fondo de su ser la fuerza que ahora demostraba, cuatro años que habían dado forma a la mujer que ahora es y que por nada ni nadie dejara de ser, cuatro años en los que había tenido lo que había deseado, ser libre.

-cuatro años atrás-

_Después de ser degradada y echada de su hogar Hinata había sido enviada a una la isla Hana, un lugar a 3 días de viaje en barco, se sentía insegura, desorientada y temerosa ya que el futuro antes era incierto pero ahora pintaba negro, o al menos eso creía._

_Al llegar a la isla fue recibida por Lady Mariem y su gemela Lady Moira, viejas amigas de lady tsunade y líderes del clan kurosawa, el clan de los domadores de cuervos, ellas eran__ elegantes de piel morena, rostros hermosos, expresivos ojos de un tono violeta, un hermoso cabello color negro el de Mariem llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros mientras el de su hermana hasta su cintura, sus pechos eran tan grandes como los de tsunade, cinturas pequeñas, largas y bien tonificadas piernas, llevaba puesto un una camisola cuello en v, Moira llevaba una blanca con flores azules, Mariem azul de flores blancas ambas la acompañaban con un pantalón hasta la rodilla café, al estar cerca de ellas se podía sentir que eran unas mujeres tiernas y de un corazón cálido pero en sus ojos se podía ver aquel brillo de una persona que podría llegar a ser muy cruel con los que le pagan mal._

_Lady Mariem era la líder oficial del clan pero ella gobernaba junto a su hermana, lady Moira estaba casada con el señor Hao, el era un hombre alto, de piel blanca, de ojos negros, cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, un cuerpo muy atlético, vestía una yukata color verde oscuro, hacia el papel de asistente de las hermanas y era muy amable._

_Lady Mariem no tenia esposo pues este había huido de la isla dejándola sola con su hija Dilan, Dilan tenía la misma edad que Hinata, era alta, de piel morena, hermoso rostro, ojos de color violeta, su cabello blanco como la nieve llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura con un flequillo tapando parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, un busto grande, cintura pequeña, trasero firme y grande (no exagerado), largas y hermosas piernas, estaba vestida con una camiseta morada ajustada al cuerpo, un short negro, un par de muñequeras y calentadores morados y las típicas sandalias ninja, Dilan era hermosa pero nada sociable, era muy agresiva y aunque era buena ninja y el ser más querido de las lideres era no era bien tratada por los de su propio clan._

_En el clan kurosawa cada miembro era el responsable de una parvada de cuervos, el número de los que tenía a su disposición dependía de su rango y habilidades demostradas dentro del clan estas aves podían ser invocadas en momento de necesidad gracias al contrato realizado con Tenma el Rey cuervo quien le otorgaba a cada persona un cuervo acompañante el cual sería el líder de su parvada, la persona y el cuervo compartirían de por vida y el día que dejara de existir el ninja el cuervo también moriría._

_Las primeras semanas en la isla Hinata la vio realmente difícil pues en la isla se acostumbraba usar pesas en las piernas al realizar el entrenamiento aunque la gran mayoría solo las usaba en los calentamientos y ejercicios de resistencia, la falta de costumbre de Hinata la hizo blanco de burlas, maltratos y por último el exilio por parte de sus compañeros._

_Aunque no era valorada por nadie en ese lugar Hinata siguió esforzándose y cada día hacia las cosas mejor, esto llamo la atención de Dilan quien poco a poco empezó a acercarse a Hinata al principio solo era alguna corrección que le hacía durante el entrenamiento, al tiempo comenzaron a entrenar juntas y después compartían el tiempo libre y sus pensamientos más íntimos, se habían vuelto inseparables donde quiera que estaba la una ahí estaba la otra también, ambas chicas comenzaron a influirse mutuamente por ejemplo Hinata había cambiado sus ropas adoptando totalmente el estilo de Dilan pero siempre en colores claros, también al igual que esta estaba las 24 horas del día con pesas en sus brazos y piernas las cuales eran camufladas con calentadores y manillas, por su parte Dilan había comenzado a ser más agradable con las personas que la rodeaban sin importar quien fuera, inclusive se le veía sonreír, también se habían empezado a rotar a Cronos el cuervo de Dilan._

_Lady Mariem había notado como la una influía positivamente en la otra haciendo que exteriorizaran lo que en verdad eran poco a poco, esto la hizo caer en cuenta que si deseaba que su hija fuera la siguiente líder Hinata debía convertirse en una de ellas, le expuso esta opción a su hermana pero a Moira esto no la convencía de a mucho así que le propuso a Mariem conocer un poco más a Hinata antes de tomar una decisión, ambas mujeres pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podían con ambas chicas de esa forma Moira pudo ver lo mismo que su hermana: un corazón noble y una determinación muy fuerte, al final ambas lideres se encariñaron con Hinata._

_Después de un tiempo las líderes le comunicaron a Hinata que sería adoptada dentro del clan y seria reconocida como la hermana menor de Dilan pero le advirtieron que dentro del clan hay ciertas cosas que aunque no quisiera debería hacer, Hinata acepto con gusto pues se le estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre quiso tener en konoha una familia que se interesara y preocupara por ella y además salía ganando pues en vez de una madre como en cualquier parte aquí tendría dos._

_Después de anunciado su nuevo puesto ante el clan era la hora de conocer a el rey cuervo, Hinata estaba asustada esperaba ver a un gran pajarraco pero a diferencia de eso cuando se le invoco apareció un hombre joven alto, de largo cabello negro piel blanca, mirada seductora, llevaba un kimono masculino negro con un obi rojo, una katana en la cintura y un enorme par de alas negras saliendo de su espalda, las lideres le presentaron a Hinata, la mirada del rey cuerpo era fría y Hinata sentía como si le desnudara el alma, al final de evaluarla el cuervo acepto a Hinata y le permitió firmar un contrato con su corte real, Tenma hizo aparecer ante él aun cuervo con las puntas de la cola blancas el cual le entrego a Hinata ese era su nuevo compañero de por vida._

_El tener su propio cuervo mostraba al mundo a Hinata como una kurosawa pero para realmente serlo le faltaba algo muy importante, algo que solo le concernía a las mujeres, lo cual era la razón por la que las mujeres de ese clan eran aclamadas, temidas y odiadas, las kurosawa eran expertas en el arte de la seducción y el conseguir deshabilitar al enemigo por medio del sexo, el enterarse de esto hizo a Hinata palidecer pues al ya ser una de ellos debía aprender, ahora entendía el por qué le advirtieron que haría cosas que no le gustaría pues el aprender eso era algo que ella no deseaba, esa noche lloro con amargura en el regazo de Dilan por su suerte pues siempre había soñado que su primera vez seria con alguien que ella eligiera, solo las palabras de su ahora hermana mayor le dieron consuelo: _

_-tú no tienes la primera vez el día que un hombre está dentro de ti, tu primera vez la tienes el día que le entregas tu alma y tu corazón a quien amas mientras él se funde contigo entre tus brazos y te pronuncia solo para ti un te amo, ese día puedes gritarle al mundo que hiciste por primera vez el amor, de otra forma solo es un ejercicio cardiovascular que tiene como consecuencia que tu cuerpo se relaje y tu libido quede satisfecha_

_-pero…si fuera un ejercicio n…no habría el riesgo a quedar embarazada_

_-pero Hina, eso tiene solución hay muchos métodos para no quedar en embarazo, por eso digo que es un pinche ejercicio, además toda la práctica que obtendrás será beneficiosa para ti a la hora de casarte_

_-co…como es eso_

_-pues si nena no me digas que nunca escuchaste eso de que todos los hombres desean una esposa que sea una dama en sociedad y una perra en la intimidad, o algo por ese estilo no lo recuerdo bien, la cuestión es Hinata que por ahora no debes preocuparte por el futuro pues aun no está escrito quien quita que cuando lo pruebes la primera te quede gustando _

_-¡DILAN!_

_Después de esa conversación ambas se quedaron dormidas en la cama de Dilan y desde esa noche siempre dormían juntas._


	6. Chapter 4b

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora **

**Dia 4 B**

_Meses después la oposición que Hinata había mostrado se evaporo, las primeras clases solo estaban entre mujeres lo único molesto era que debían estar completamente desnudas mientras aprendían cosas como ceremonia del té, depilación, cocina, maquillaje, arreglos florales, baile, pintura, costura, música, hipnosis, etc., las clases a Dilan y Hinata les parecían divertidas aunque habían cosas que a Hinata le eran más fáciles por su educación en la casa Hyuga. _

_Cuando las artes de las mujeres comunes fueron aprendidas y perfeccionadas llego la hora de aprender algo más interesante cosa por lo cual deberían tener un compañero masculino, se seleccionaron de forma voluntaria chicos de varios clanes a los que se le ponía un sello en su boca para que no pudieran decir lo que hay sucedía, se le asigno a cada chica su compañero el cual deberían conocer primero antes de empezar a "entrenar" con él, a Hinata lo de conocer al chico no le resultaba tan mala idea, cuando él llego le pareció agradable se presento como keitaro era alto de lisos cabellos rubios hasta la nuca, ojos de un hermoso color verde, sonrisa picara, un pecho amplio que invitaba a ser tocado y brazos y piernas musculosos pero sin exagerar el chico de Dilan era kyo era de cabellos castaños casi rojizos, ojos color miel y al igual que el primero un cuerpo de infarto, todos estaban en ropa interior lo cual hacía sentir incomoda a Hinata pero cuando les pidieron que debía terminar de desnudar a su compañero y conocer mediante el tacto cada parte de la anatomía masculina sin omitir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA fue que Hinata sintió que se iba a desmayar, bajarle los bóxers había sido lo fácil lo complicado era comenzar ese recorrido ascendente con sus manos, tomo aire y empezó a subir tocando las piernas de kyo con sus temblorosas manos lo cual a él le pareció realmente tierno, Hinata al llegar a la pelvis de Keitaro siguió subiendo omitiendo la bien dotada masculinidad del chico hasta llegar a su rostro y ver la sonrisa burlona que el tenia _

_-te falto una parte muy importante, pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo_

_Keitaro coloco las manos de Hinata en su pene y le sonrió _

_-vez no muerde _

_Hinata estaba muy roja y muy segura que si esto hubiera sido en otro tiempo y ase habría desmayado, keitaro guio las manos de Hinata por toda la extensión de su miembro, subieron hasta su pecho y de nuevo a su pene lo hizo varias veces hasta que Hinata ya lo hacía sola y sin tantos temblores , Dilan por su parte disfrutaba de pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo del chico sobre todo por su miembro y su trasero aunque eso no evitaba que sus manos temblaran un poco, después de un rato le pidieron que hicieran lo mismo con el chico del lado derecho y así con todos hasta que les volviera a tocar su propia pareja, cuando Hinata volvió con keitaro sus manos ya no temblaban, el pudo descubrir que lo estaba disfrutando y eso a él le agrado._

_Por un tiempo los ejercicios consistían en conocer, tocar, ser tocada, descubrir puntos erógenos, se realizaba hasta el cambio de parejas para tener otras sensaciones hasta que se les pidió pasar al siguiente nivel, a cada pareja se les asigno una habitación hermosamente decorada con velas aromáticas y flores, al llegar a la habitación Hinata era una representación a escala de un terremoto _

_-tranquila todo estará bien, no te hare daño _

_Keitaro llevo a Hinata hasta la cama, con sus manos y boca recorrió una y otra vez cada centímetro del cuerpo de Hinata, Hinata poco a poco iba respondiendo a las caricias, luego keitaro llevo su mano hasta le clítoris de Hinata haciendo que sus gemidos aumentaran por mil las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, cuando keitaro considero que ya era hora penetro a Hinata, el dolor fue fuerte pero rápidamente iba cesando, Keitaro comenzó a moverse lentamente e iba a amentado el ritmo, Hinata se empezaba a sentir bien pero una pequeña sensación de culpa se apodero de ella, pero al imaginar que era neji el que estaba sobre ella esa sensación disminuyo considerablemente permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente del acto ._

_Dilan no tuvo tanta suerte pues aunque kyo era un buen amante la mente de Dilan no dejaba de divagar en otras cosas menos importantes que en el momento que estaba viviendo, estaba disfrutando de eso no había duda pero había algo que faltaba, algo que sabía que por ahora ni podría encontrar._

_El entrenamiento se volvió más atractivo para ambas chicas, la instrucción de sus senseis hacia que cada vez las experiencias sexuales fueran más emocionantes y por lo tanto esperadas con ansias, al terminar el nivel de entrenamiento como las mejores de toda la clase Hinata y Dilan debían demostrar que podían cumplir con su función de seductoras y que su instrucción no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, se envió a cada una a un área distinta donde debían sacarle la información a la persona indicada sin que el individuo sin usar la fuerza, después de 1 semana ambas chicas habían regresado con la misión cumplida, Hinata se sentía en la gloria pues su nuevo clan se sentía orgulloso de ella, de Hinata Kurosawa._

_El tiempo siguió y con ello la evolución de Hinata y Dilan, ya eran mujeres que sabían que querían, cómo y cuando lo querían y qué hacer si no lo obtenían, habían alcanzado el rango de jounin, eran las mujeres más fuertes, veloces y hermosas de toda Hana y sus alrededores se rumoraba que superaban por mucho a las líderes, se habían vuelto experta con el manejo de espadas y el uso de los cuervos en sus misiones, eran muy eficaces en misiones de búsqueda y asesinato por eso las preferían, Hinata era todo lo que siempre había deseado ser y mucho mas._

_Una mañana una carta desde konoha cambio los planes que lady Mariem tenía para sus hijas, fue a buscarlas a su habitación e ignorando el letrero de no molestar entro encontrando una escena muy particular, Hinata y Dilan dormidas abrazadas en la gran cama de su habitación mientras keitaro y kyo terminaban de vestirse, no habría que ser genio pera saber que rayos había pasado hay_

_-despiértenlas y envíenlas a mi oficina_

_-si Mariem-sama-dijeron ambos chicos_

_Cuando las líderes y las chicas estaban reunidas le entregaron a Hinata una carta de Hiashi donde le ordenaba ir de inmediato encontrarse con Haku el líder de la guardia Hyuga, la guardia encargada de proteger principalmente al líder y el heredero del clan, Hinata no se quería ir pero no había de otra pues tsunade respaldaba aquella decisión pues con lo pronto que estaba la elección del próximo Hokage y el ascenso al liderazgo del clan Hyuga de Neji la aldea iba a estar un poco revuelta y se necesitaba de toda la gente posible por si acaso, razón por la que tsunade sugería que se enviase también a Dilan pues sabía por los reportes que le enviaban Mariem y Moira lo bien que trabajaban separadas Hinata y Dilan y lo extraordinarias que eran cuando estaban juntas._

_Las chicas partieron a encontrarse con el Hyuga aquel pero una travesura se cruzo por la cabeza de Dilan_

_-que tal Hina si tu derrotas a ese tal Haku, no sería genial ver al cara que hará el tal Hiashi cuando te vea a ti al mando de su amadísima tropa _

_La idea de Dilan a Hinata se le hizo supremamente tentadora así que lo hizo al llegar al punto de encuentro con Haku, Hinata le reto por el liderazgo de la tropa, cosa a lo que el accedió de inmediato pesándole enormemente esa decisión , al estar en posición Hinata fue contra Haku este intento con su puño suave darle en el brazo y bloquear su chakra peor no pudo ni siquiera ver a Hinata esta hizo una barrida haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero no cayo , tomo distancia de Hinata y trato de evaluarla y encontrar su punto débil pero Hinata no le dio tiempo con su gran velocidad se puso a su derecha propinándole un golpe en sus conductos de chackra del brazo inutilizándolo, el intento alejarse pero era tarde Hinata estaba detrás de el y con un golpe en el cuello lo noqueo, Haku quedo inhabilitado y humillado delante de sus subordinados, cuando volvió en si le cedió el puesto de líder a Hinata y la obligación de velar por la seguridad del próximo líder, después de poner todo en orden Hinata y Dilan partieron rumbo a konoha_

Ahora estaba segura que lo que le esperaba no iba ser fácil de sobre llevar pero ella no era una cobarde así que no dudaba en actuar según lo que su corazón le indicara, total ese era el que la había guiado en este camino y no le había fallado nunca

-Hinata que sucede

-eh?

-de repente te detuviste y empezaste a ver el cielo como si esperaras que algo callera de él, la verdad ya me estaba asustando

-tranquila hermanita- la abraza - solo estaba recordando cuando te conocí

-a si cuando aun vestías esa horrible chaqueta –correspondiendo el abrazo

-no, cuando estaba perdida en la oscuridad y tú me sacaste de ahí

-hina, yo también estaba perdida y gracias a ti pude salir de ese lugar

Hinata abrazo con más fuerza a Dilan

-tengo miedo, miedo de al regresar ahí se me corten las alas nuevamente, miedo a que me encierren en una jaula otra vez, miedo a volver a la oscuridad y perder lo que soy ahora

-tontica tu nunca dejaras de ser lo que eres, nunca podrán cortarte las alas pues las tuyas son de fuego y no hay nada que lo pueda cortar, no te volverán a enjaular porque tus flamas incineraran toda barrera que se intente bloquearte el paso, no volverás a la oscuridad porque tu luz están brillante que no permite que ella se acerque a ti y si por si acaso tu fuerza no es suficiente te daré todo mi poder para que vuelvas a ser libre sin importar cuánto me cueste.

-gracias Dilan, tu siempre haces que me sienta mejor

-tranquila yo siempre estaré aquí para ti

Cronos y Saeta (el cuervo de Hinata) graznaron en protesta

-si chicos ustedes también apoyan a Hinata ¿cierto?

-gracias

-ves no hay de qué preocuparse

Las dos chicas continuaron así abrazadas hasta que el escuadrón las alcanzo

-será que podemos continuar o es que la parejita necesita más intimidad-dijo Haru

-ustedes son los que nos están retrasando pero aun así no nos movemos hasta que MI HERMANITA, SU -LIDER lo diga

Dilan de forma tan fría a Haru que este podría asegurar que si le sostenía la mirado un rato más moriría congelado ahí mismo, separándose de Dilan Hinata ordeno retomar la marcha hacia Konoha, era mejor terminar con esta incertidumbre y afrontar lo que se viniera.


	7. Dsiculpa

Ofrezco disculpas a todos aquellos que se sintieron de alguna manera ofendidos con mi historia no era esa mi intensión en serio, solo fue algo que salió de mi cabeza y en ese momento me pareció genial, bueno era darle un pequeño cambio a lo que ya conocemos pero creo que no lo hice bien.

Me siento terrible por lo que paso, en verdad nunca pensé que el cambiarle un aspecto a un personaje sería tan perjudicial.

Solo puedo decir que el corazón de esta Hinata sigue siendo el mismo, solamente cambio su forma de enfrentarse al mundo y tomar lo que necesita de el

Como sea voy a continuar con el fic aunque nadie lo lea prefiero que muera archivado en la red a que siga siendo una idea más en mi cabeza

Como siempre les deseo lo mejor y cuídense

Att

Black-kiari


	8. Chapter 5

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día 5**

Una extraña molestia destruyo su sueño, algo le impedía moverse con libertad, abrió los ojos y pudo ver aquellas siluetas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que estaba con ellas pero haría lo que fuera por qué no hubiera una próxima vez tan pronto, ambas chicas eran sus jazmines nocturnos, un par de chicas que su tío había elegido especialmente para él al ver que no se decidía, no puede negar que le divierte tener sexo con ellas pero de ahí nada mas , no las quería ni un poco, es más ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaban y no le importaba, total a la final y a la postre no eran sus nombres lo que el necesitaba, pero aun así el estar con ellas lo dejaba con un gran vacío y el tenerlas aun en su habitación lo irritaba, ellas sabían las reglas que él había impuesto para este juego y por lo tanto debían respetarlas. Las despertó con rudeza y las saco de su habitación, ellas no protestaron, ni se enojaron, el simple hecho de ser las elegidas para el heredero era un gran honor, además ya estaban acostumbradas a su mal genio así que solo se despidieron con un "hasta la próxima Neji-sama" y se retiraron. Ya no podía dormir pero sabía que aun no era momento para salir de su habitación a menos que quisiera empezar a discutir con Hanabi, pues desde que los ancianos habían insinuado lo bueno que sería una unión entre ambos shinobis ella se creía su esposa y le hacia un escándalo cada que tenía la oportunidad, era una cuestión insoportable, cuando neji sintió que el chakra de Hanabi se alejaba y se dirigía a su habitación, él se puso de pie, se vistió a prisa y salió de la casa Hyuga. Aun faltaban un par de horas para que el sol alumbrara cada rincón de la aldea pero él no podía esperar, sentía que se ahogaba y debía escapar, escapar hacia el único lugar en el que su alma se sentía en calma, el campo de entrenamiento cerca al territorio Uchi-maki, como se le conocía al hogar de Sasuke y Naruto.

Al llegar al lugar no se esperaba encontrar hay a nadie y si que menos al Uchija.

-que haces aquí Sasuke?

- lo mismo te puedo preguntar a ti Neji

Neji se sentó junto a Sasuke

-la verdad solo buscaba un lugar donde estar un rato, un lugar donde las idioteces de mi clan no me agobien

-mmm ya veo, y como que te hicieron para que salieras a estas horas

-pues…primero están pensando casarme con la loca de Hanabi, te puedes imaginar lo catastrófico que eso seria

- eso sería un verdadero infierno

-sí, aunque por el bien del clan yo lo haría sin miramientos pero…

-siempre existe el pero, y lo peor es que en tu caso ese pero tiene nombre propio ¿o me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas, Hinata es la razón por la que hago algunas cosas y por la que me opongo a otras

-si pero con esa linda razón y todo tú sigues usando a tus adoradas florecitas

-si es cierto, pero bueno hay ocasiones en las que gana el cuerpo y no el corazón, además ella está lejos y quien sabe a lo mejor ya me olvido o se ha casado, no seria justo esperar por algo que tal vez ya no puedas tener

-si supongo

-pero lo peor no es el tener que casarme con Hanabi , no señor, lo peor es el hecho que dentro de unos días llegara el escuadrón especial de la familia Hyuga y el líder de estos es mi nuevo guardián y protector, no podre salir a ningún lado sin el tipo aquel a mi lado

-wow, eso es bastante duro

-ni que lo digas, cuando estaba Hinata yo era su guardián, yo estaba siempre pendiente de su seguridad pero ahora…

-yo entiendo que debe ser para ti difícil pasar de guardián a protegido pero recuerda, dentro de poco dejaras de ser un Hyuga cualquiera, te convertirás en el líder del clan y tu seguridad es lo primero que se debe asegurar, además recuerda que aun estamos en alerta gracias a la desaparición de Madara

-sí, yo entiendo esa parte, solo me molesta el hecho de que ni siquiera sé quién es el tipo aquel y lo peor es que ha de ser un debilucho

- y como se llama el susodicho

-pues creo que es Haku, Garu o Hafu o algo así

-mmm ya veo

-y tu Sasuke ¿por qué rayos estas aquí?

-por culpa del mañanero de sakura, por llamarlo de alguna manera

-no entiendo, eso que tiene que ver contigo

-haber mi querido Hyuga, si sakura es una chica irritante, molesta y gritona de por sí, ahora imagínatela bien excitada y llegando al clímax

Neji no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reír

-es decir que, aun que su casa es enorme el par de tortolos encuentra la manera como molestarte jajaja, Sasuke deberías conseguirte una novia para que les hagas competencia o al menos para que ya no te aburrieras tanto

El rostro de sasuke se descompuso, su mirada y bellas facciones mostraban tal grado de tristeza que neji se arrepintió de haber hecho la observación

-no puedo, no hay en toda la aldea una mujer que no me desprecie, a diferencia de ustedes el resto de la aldea aun me ve como un maldito traidor, a decir verdad las únicas mujeres a las que no les importa que he hecho ni que voy a hacer con mi vida es a aquellas a las que les pagas por el placer pero pregunto, después de satisfacer a mi cuerpo ¿no voy a quedar con un agujero más grande que el que ya tenía en mi pecho?,

A neji lo dicho por el Uchija lo desconcertó un poco, quien diría que el gélido Sasuke Uchija se preocuparía por cosas como los sentimientos

-lo siento

-no tranquilo, a decir verdad el estar solo no significa nada, es solo un estado más en la vida

-mmm, si supongo

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro esperando la salida del sol y el inicio de su entrenamiento

Después de llegar a Konoha, deshacerse del escuadrón enviándolos a la casa Hyuga, Hinata y Dilan se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokage

El lugar era diferente, había sido reconstruido y mejorado en el proceso era más grande y alto, su exterior pintado de un hermoso tono rojo y coronado con el símbolo de la aldea, el cual brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Al entrar en la torre los shinobis que en ella circulaban las miraban con gran curiosidad y murmuraban medida que ellas pasaban, cosa que a Hinata le pareció muy graciosa pero que a Dilan le incomodaba

-siempre es lo mismo, a donde quiera que vamos hay murmullos y luego vienen las preguntas estúpidas y las indiscretas

-ya tranquila, eres una hermosura Dilan deberías estar feliz de que los hombres te admiren tanto

-si claro, tu tranquila porque tu corazón tiene dueño pero el mío…

-el tuyo que

-el mío ni esperanzas tiene de ser amado

Hinata detuvo su marcha y miro detenidamente a Dilan, su mirada era seria pero luego se volvió triste y sin decir más siguió caminando hacia la oficina de la Hokage seguida por Dilan

Al entrar en la oficina, tsunade no pudo evitar el asombrarse, Hinata y Dilan eran las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en mucho tiempo, quien le hubiera dicho años antes que vería tal derroche de confianza proveniente de la Hyuga se hubiera reído pues la niña solo provocaba ternura y una necesidad imperiosa por protegerla, tsunade la miro de arriba abajo Hinata llevaba su hermoso cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, vestía una camiseta de malla, sobre esta un chaqueta corta color beige la cual llevaba abierta, un short marrón y muñequeras y calentadores del mismo tono de la chaqueta, lo que más llamo la atención de tsunade no fue su vestuario sino su mirada, no era fría pero daba a entender que no debía ser tomada por menos, por otra parte Dilan la mocosa que no veía desde hacía más de 15 años se había convertido en una versión "más hermosa" de su madre y tía, vestía igual que Hinata una camisa de malla y una chaqueta corta abierta, todo acompañado por calentadores y muñequeras de color gris, un short blanco y llevaba el largo cabello blanco suelto.

-Es un gusto y un placer volver a verla lady tsunade- dijo Hinata

-para mí también es un placer poder ver a la nueva integrante de la familia kurosawa, lady Hinata kurosawa

-no se moleste con eso Hokage, el lady solo se me dice en Hana, aquí soy solamente miembro de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, además mi nombre completo es Hinata Hyuga Kurosawa, el hecho de haber sido adoptada por los kurosawa no quiere decir que deje de respetar mi primera familia

-eso es muy típico de alguien como tu Hinata-voltea a ver a Dilan- es bueno verte a ti también pequeña "cuervo blanco"

El cuerpo de Dilan se tensó y su rostro pasó de una expresión de aburrimiento a una fría y con un tinte agresivo

-no me llames así, sabes que ya no soy eso, ya nadie lo es -murmuro

Hinata estaba realmente perdida en la conversación, no sabía que significaba aquello pero estaba segura que lo averiguaría

-yo creo que mejor le entregas a lady tsunade lo que mama envió

-si tienes razón –saco algo de su mochila 3 pergaminos –mi madre le ha enviado esto, el uno son los términos de una alianza entre ambas aldeas y los otros dos no tengo idea

-gracias pequeña cuervo

-le agradecería que no me llamara así, es molesto

-como desees, aun que recuerdo que antes te encantaba que te llamaran así

-cuando uno es niño hay muchas cosas que le gustan, las cuales al crecer se vuelven una molestia y el ser llamada así es una de ellas

-como sea –dirigió nuevamente su atención a Hinata- me imagino que ahora iras a la casa Hyuga

-así es, pero…desearía saber algo lady tsunade

-dime

-usted sabe porque Hiashi mando por mí, (desde el día que fue enviada a Hana no se refiere a Hiashi como su padre) en la carta que se me envió con la orden de regresar no había escrito un motivo, lo cual me ha tenido algo nerviosa

-la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, el se presento aquí con la intensión de que le dijera dónde estabas pero como me negué me pidió que enviara aquella carta con el aval mío

- ya veo –su rostro mostro cierta decepción pero pronto desapareció- lady tsunade deseo pedirle un favor

-¿qué sería?

-se puede presentar conmigo en la casa Hyuga

La petición sorprendió a tsunade quien de inmediato se negó

-yo no tengo anda que ver con esos asuntos

-no te preocupes hermanita que yo te acompaño

-eso si que no, eso es un asunto del clan Hyuga, tu eres solo una invitada aquí por mero capricho de tu madre y mío

-no me vengas con esas tsunade tu sabes que con tu permiso o sin el voy a acompañar a Hinata

-no te atreverías

-quieres apostar

A Hinata la actitud de ambas mujeres la estaba sacando de quicio, así que saco de su mochila de viaje una botella de color blanco del tamaño de una botella de vino pero esta llevaba un sello rojo, la coloco en el escritorio de tsunade y se cruzo de brazos

-este es el saque favorito de mamá y de la tía y sé que también es el tuyo, así que si nos acompañas te lo regalare

Los ojos de tsunade se abrieron mostrando el deseo que tenia por el licor

-es…esta bien, pero solo esta vez

-gracias

Tsunade tomo la botella y comenzó a frotarla contra su mejilla lo que hizo aparecer una gota en la cabeza de ambas chicas

-antes que se me olvide –saco un papel y un par de bandas con el símbolo de la hoja de un cajón

-mi antigua banda, gracias tsunade

-de ahora en adelante deben portarlas todo el tiempo y Dilan debe cargar con ese permiso especial, además mientras estés aquí Dilan te quedaras en casa de Sasuke y naruto

-disculpe, creo que escuche mal, voy a vivir con un par de desconocidos

-lo siento pero no tengo mas donde ubicarte

-pensé que viviría con Hinata

-lo siento pero en los territorios Hyuga solo viven los Hyuga

-pero…

-no hay problema Dilan, nos veremos a diario así no te sentirás sola

-no es eso, es solo que… -suspira- como sea

Antes de partir a la mansión Hyuga Hinata y Dilan decidieron cambiarse de ropa, ambas se colocaron kimonos el de Hinata era color lila con un obi morado al igual que las mariposas que tenia bordadas en la parte baja, el de Dilan era color morado con un obi color lila y mariposas de este color bordadas en la parte baja, ambas llevaban sus largos cabellos recogidos en una trenza que caía a sus espaldas, un maquillaje suave realzaba la hermosura de sus pieles, el extraño color de sus ojos y lo provocativos que eran sus labios, ocultos por las mangas y el largo kimono iban las pesas de las muñecas y los tobillos y como siempre en sus hombros iban sus adorados cuervos, tsunade quedo más que sorprendida pues si en ropas de combate se ven como diosas en esas prendas parecían verdaderas princesas.

En los territorios Hyuga Hiashi esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Hinata la "nueva líder de escuadrón", Haku le había contado como Hinata lo había derrotado sin mucho esfuerzo, a él eso le costaba mucho creerlo, un bouke llego sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Hiashi-sama lady tsunade a llegado acompañada de Hinata y una invitada

-llévalas al salón y dile a neji, Hanabi y los ancianos que se presente ahí

-pero Neji –sama no se encuentra en casa

-envía a alguien a los territorios del Uzumaki, hay un campo de entrenamiento cerca, es ahí donde mantiene

-como ordene

Cuando el bouke se retiro Hiashi espero un momento para poder calmarse

Hinata y compañía fueron llevadas a una sala, no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues al momento aparecieron los ancianos, todos empezaron a murmurar por lo apresurado de esa reunión y discutir por cuál sería el motivo de esta ya que la Hokage se encontraba en el lugar, al rato llego un anciano acompañado por una chica que Hinata supuso debía ser Hanabi por que caminaba como si fuera la dueña del mundo, ella miro en dirección de Hinata y volvió a su conversación como si no hubiera visto nada.

Hiashi aun seguía en su oficina, por alguna razón no se sentía con la fuerza para salir de ella, no era miedo era una sensación que él no podía describir, era una mezcla entre la ansiedad de volver a ver a aquel ser que el desprecio y la ira pues si era todo lo que le habían dicho ¿Por qué rayos no demostró esas aptitudes estando bajo su mando?, Neji apareció en su oficina muy enojado y no trataba de ocultarlo

-Hiashi- sama espero que sea importante, estaba en mi entrenamiento diario

-lo sé Neji, pero esto es algo que te concierne y mucho "más de lo que te imaginas"

Ambos hombres entraron al salón y tomaron asiento entre los ancianos quedando Hiashi en el centro con Neji a la derecha, Hanabi a la izquierda y los ancianos a los lados de estos, al sentarse frente a las 3 mujeres, Hiashi quedo impresionado al ver a su hija, estaba hermosa, con un porte principesco que ni en sus sueños pensó que ella pudiera adoptar, se veía tan elegante como su difunta madre o incluso más.

Al entrar Neji esperaba encontrar al hombre llamado Haku pero se encontró con la presencia de aquella a la que tanto añoraba

-"Hinata"

Hinata por su parte sentía que le costaba respirar y aun mas mantener la postura desde que vio a Neji, estaba más guapo de lo que ella pudiera imaginar, su mirada seguía siendo fría e intrigante, llevaba su vestimenta usual pero en color negro, esta se acentuaba a su cuerpo dando una impresión de lo magníficos que se habían vuelto sus músculos, su porte no dejaba duda de que él había nacido para ser el heredero Hyuga, el futuro líder de un gran clan

Apenas todos estaban listos comenzó el teátrico de Hiashi aunque claro la Hokage no se le quedo atrás

-me complace que la Hokage se haya tomado la molestia de venir a visitarnos y de paso trajera consigo a uno de los nuestros "vieja bruja, si no fuera porque es la Hokage la echaría a patadas de mi casa"

-no ha sido nada Hiashi, Hinata siempre ha sido una buena chica y ya que fui yo quien decidió el lugar a donde se le enviaría era mi deber traerla a casa san ay salva ¿no le parece? "estúpido, desgraciado, a quien rayos se le ocurre renegar de sus propios hijos, espero que Hinata te de una lesión de humildad y que de regalo te patee el trasero"

-sí, sí, es lo correcto "a quien quiere engañar esta cosa, si la verdad era razón por la que está aquí es para evitar que yo lastime a esa mocosa, pero ya vera cuando se vaya si no pasa la prueba la mando derechito a un monasterio"-volteo a ver a Dilan- y dígame Hokage-sama, ¿Quién es la joven que esta junto a usted?, no reconozco su color de ojos, ni de piel de ningún clan de la aldea

-eso es cierto "ahora la cosa se va a poner interesante", ella es Dilan la heredera al liderazgo del clan Kurosawa, Hinata estuvo bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo

Hiashi parpadeo un par de veces al igual que los vejetes del concejo

-Ku….Kurosawa a dicho

-así es Hinata fue adoptada por mi madre lady Mariem y su hermana lady Moira, quienes son las líderes del clan Kurosawa y gobernantes de la isla de Hana

Todos los presentes quedaron en una pieza pues todos a excepción de Hanabi sabían la reputación y el estilo de las mujeres de Hana, especialmente el de la Kurosawa, los rostros desconcertados de todos y los nudillos blancos de Neji hicieron percatar a Hanabi que hay se estaba dando algo importante y que ella había sido excluida, por lo tanto pregunto al anciano a su lado

- yoroumaru-sama me podría explicar por qué tanta conmoción a lo que se nombró aquel clan

-pues ellos son de un clan de domadores de cuervos muy respetados en la costa este, el sur y una gran parte del norte

-aja pero que es lo especial

-a eso voy niña impaciente, si hablamos específicamente de las mujeres Kurosawa es ahí donde encontramos el dilema

Hanabi seguía sin entender

-ellas hacen parte de las llamadas Venus de la muerte

-¿venus de la muerte?

-así es ellas son las mujeres más viles, peligrosas y embusteras que existen, sus armas predilectas son sus cuerpos, con los que engatusan, mienten y matan, ellas son las kunoichis supremas

A Hanabi aún no le cabía en la cabeza aquello, Hinata la debilucha una kunoichi fría y despiadada

-kunoichi suprema ja, eso tendrá que demostrármelo

-pero…- yoroumaru seguía hablando pero un poco más fuerte- por muy fuertes y hábiles que sean no dejan de ser unas cualquiera, a la hora de casarse sus cuerpos están manchados con las huellas de otros y sus corazones, si es que tienen, han de ser tan negros como la boca del diablo.

-"así que Hina-tonta se convirtió en una de esas, una libertina" una sonrisa de satisfacción adorno su rostro- "es la mejor noticia que me han podido dar"

La conversación de Hanabi y Yoroumaru había sido escuchada por todos los presentes haciendo que Hinata se sintiera incomoda por la descripción que había hecho de su nueva familia, en cambio Dilan parecía disfrutar del escepticismo que los hyuga mostraban ante la idea de que Hinata fuera toda una guerrera

-vaya lady tsunade no sabía que en este lado del mundo se nos conocía así, en verdad que es un nombre bastante lindo

-no te emociones pequeña, no es solo tu familia la llamada así ustedes son las principales en la lista de las familias productoras de venus, por así decirlo

-ya veo, pero aun así no deja de ser lindo y la descripción que hizo el señor se equivoca en un par de cosas, las cuales no pienso perder mi tiempo explicando ya que nosotros no vinimos aquí a eso, cierto hermanita

-si es cierto Dilan –mirando directamente a Hiashi- yo vine a Konoha a saber la razón por la cual me mando a llamar señor Hiashi

La mirada de Hinata era serena pero con un tinte de reto, no como antiguamente que era temerosa y llena de inseguridad, eso en parte hizo que el corazón de Neji comenzara a acelerarse, el recordaba esa actitud era la misma que lo había puesta a él donde estaba

-no tengo una razón para ello, yo dispongo de tus servicios como de cualquier otro bouke en esta casa

-es decir que me mando a llamar solo por capricho

Hiashi no respondió nada pero le mantuvo la fría mirada

-siendo así –Hinata se puso de pie- no veo razón para permanecer en este lugar, regresare a un lugar donde en verdad se me requiere

-y como que tienes en Hana que te hace querer regresar –pregunto Neji con una mirada fría- hasta donde se eres ninja de Konoha o no es así

-así es, soy ninja de Konoha y por eso respondí de inmediato a la petición de regreso, solo cumplí con mi deber

-pues siendo así te quedaras en Konoha como es TU DEBER

-no pueden obligarme a permanecer si no hay una razón por la cual deba estar aquí, así fue pactado con la Hokage antes de mi partida, -miro a Hiashi- y usted debe de recordarlo

-así es pero…-intervino Hiashi- viendo que ahora eres la líder del escuadrón tu deber es proteger a la rama principal, principalmente al heredero, por lo tanto tu serás su asistente personal, su mejor amiga, su sombra si es preciso, todo para asegurar su bienestar sobre todo el día de su ascenso al liderazgo del clan lo cual se llevara a cabo dentro de 2 semanas

-pero padre ella…ella no tiene…ella no puede –protesto Hanabi

-ya fue decidido y no se puede hacer nada

Neji estaba sorprendido, feliz pero sorprendido, todo se imaginó menos que le fueran a dejar a Hinata a su entera disposición, parece que su suerte empezaba a cambiar y el sol por fin le sonreía

AGRADEZCO A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME DIERON ALIENTOS A PESAR DE TODO, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ES SOLO QUE LA MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION SE TOMO VACACIONES Y NO ME HIZO LA VISITA, CREO QUE SE NOTO UN POCO EN EL FIC PERO BUENO PEORES COSAS HE HECHO

NO SIENDO MAS

CUIDENSE


	9. Chapter 6

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de otro tipo**

**Día 6**

La noche trascurría con tranquilidad, solo la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban pero aun así Hinata no podía dormir, el saber que desde el amanecer volvería a ser parte de la bandada de aves enjauladas que se hacían llamar Hyugas la entristecía, ya no estaba en Hana, ya no era libre pero al menos la reconfortaba el saber que Dilan estaría a su lado, ella que se había convertido en el pilar principal de su nueva fortaleza y su seguridad, solo el recordar su cara llena de orgullo después de que dejo inconsciente a Kaito el hijo de Yoroumaru era suficiente para hacerla sentir bien.

**FLASH BACK**

_Hiashi había anunciado que Hinata era la protectora de Neji pero al parecer no solo a Hanabi aquello le parecía mala idea _

_-me opongo a que nuestro futuro líder quede bajo la protección de esta débil mujer, Hiashi-sama estoy más que seguro que mi hijo Kaito sería un excelente guardián para el heredero_

_Hiashi parecía considerar lo dicho por el anciano_

_-si me disculpan debo expresar mi descontento con lo dicho por el señor aquel, Hinata es una kunoichi de gran fuerza, yo lo puedo asegurar-dijo Dilan mirando fijamente a Hiashi_

_-tú muchachita de Hana no tienes nada que opinar aquí, esto es un asunto Hyuga y por lo tanto no te incumbe, así que o te callas o te hago echar _

_-es usted muy descortés señor_

_-pero tiene toda la razón-dijo Hanabi poniendo se dé pie- las mujeres como ustedes no tiene derecho ni a opinar ni a cuidar de la seguridad de alguien tan importante como lo es mi Neji, estoy más que segura que el hijo de Yoroumaru será mejor que esa para el trabajo_

_Dilan y Hanabi libraban una feroz batalla visual _

_-yo tengo al solución perfecta-dijo Neji-si tú me lo permites tío Hiashi quisiera que ambos aspirantes a ser mi protector tuvieran un combate, así será mucho mejor saber de una buena vez quien está capacitado para tal misión _

_-me parece bien, has tenido una gran idea sobrino, al atardecer ambos se enfrentaran en el dojo principal_

_Dicho esto los pertenecientes al souke se retiraron dejando a las tres mujeres solas_

_-(suspiro) y ahora qué?- pregunto tsunade_

_-pues esperar_

_Las tres mujeres fueron llevadas a otra sala más cómoda en donde estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, las chicas contaron todo lo que hicieron en esos 4 años y tsunade sobre cosas como el progreso económico de la aldea y él bebé que hacía una semana había tenido Shizune después de 2 años de matrimonio con Yamato. Después del almuerzo, por órdenes de Hiashi a Hinata se le dio un traje de entrenamiento, el cual al pertenecer a otra chica le quedaba realmente ajustado lo que realzaba mucho más su figura, cuando entraron en el dojo vieron que todos los souke estaban presentes y como era de esperarse todos los ojos masculinos estaban puestos en Hinata, todos los hombres Hyuga detallaban minuciosamente cada curva de su cuerpo, y Neji no se quedaba atrás, al instante llego Kaito, Hinata lo miro de arriba abajo, Kaito era de la misma estatura que Neji, su cabello lo llevaba recogido, su rostro mostraba una expresión burlona mientras veía a Hinata y llevaba al igual que ella el traje de entrenamiento que dejaba ver el relieve de sus músculos._

_-¿contra él debe pelar Hinata?, esto en verdad debe ser una broma, el pobre no durara ni un brinco_

_Al escuchar esto Tsunade puso mucha más atención a la pareja que iba a combatir, ambos estaban uno delante del otro cuando Hiashi dio la orden de empezar, Kaito en su típica pose Hyuga hizo aparecer su byakugan mientras Hinata se puso en posición pero sin usarlo, Kaito inicio el ataque, se acercó intentando golpear lo puntos vitales de Hinata, pero ella lograba esquivarlo y bloquear sus ataques sin el mayor esfuerzo, en un error de él debido a su frustración, Hinata golpeo en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder y le dio una patada en el lado derecho de la cara haciéndolo girar y caer al suelo, Hinata hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, Kaito no se volvió a levantar, estaba inconsciente y la batalla había terminado._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Después de eso había tenido una pequeña bienvenida por parte de los bouke y ahora estaba en la misma habitación en la que había despertado aquella vez. Cuando parecía que por fin Morfeo la tomaría en sus brazos, la presencia de alguien y el aleteo de Saeta la despertaron

-¡¿Quién está ahí? –cubriendo se con la cobija hasta el cuello

-tranquila, soy yo, Neji

-¿Neji? y se puede saber que rayos haces aquí y que le hiciste a Saeta

-tranquila solo quería verte y hablar contigo, y por el pajarraco no te preocupes que esta bien

-(suspiro) me viste todo el día y si querías hablar podías esperar hasta mañana en vez de meternos semejante susto ¿no crees?

Neji no respondió

-si tienes razón, mejor me voy

Se iba a retirar pero Hinata se lo impidió

-ya estás aquí, así que, dime ¿de que querías hablar?

Neji se sentó en el borde de la cama de Hinata pero no dijo nada

-¿y bien?

-antes de irte tú me diste algo, algo que me dejo intranquilo y emocionado y que si no te molesta me gustaría volver a tomar

Neji puso su mano en el cuello de Hinata y la beso, fue un beso lento, cálido y tan apasionado que demostraba todo lo que su corazón sentía

-(suspiro) tus labios saben igual a pesar de todo, me hubiera gustado ser el dueño de ellos

Hinata rio un poco

-como son míos te los puedo prestar de vez en cuando, pero te lo voy a cobrar

-tranquila, se pagar muy bien los favores

Una pequeña risa tonta se dio entre ambos

-sabes cada noche soñaba contigo Hinata-dijo Neji mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata- soñaba con que regresabas y eras feliz a mi lado, soñaba que… era el único hombre en tu vida, yo y nadie más –apretó sus manos un poco- pero ya veo que los sueños a veces se dan pero con una sorpresita de más , ¿no crees?

-Neji yo…

Hinata no supo que decir, la verdad no había nada que decir, un silencio incomodo se dio en ese momento

-hay algo que quiero que sepas, cuando llegaste estaba feliz, cuando supe lo del clan ese pues….no supe que pensar de ti o de alguna de tu nuevo clan, ese asunto dio muchas vueltas en mi cabeza y solo llegaba a la misma conclusión

Miro a Hinata a los ojos y le sonrió

- sabes, me importa un bledo lo que has hecho hasta ahora o con quien hayas estado, total yo tampoco soy un santo. Te amo Hinata, te amo y por mas peros que intente poner a esto no puedo evitarlo, he esperado mucho tiempo volver a verte como para dejarte ante tal nimiedad, solo te pido que me des tiempo, tiempo para volver a ganarme tu corazón –acaricia la mejilla de ella- tiempo para poder obligar al mundo a que te acepte como mía

-oh Neji –Hinata se abrazó a él como si de eso dependiera su vida- Neji, no tienes que preocuparte por es, en primera mi corazón te pertenece desde hace mucho, así que no tienes por qué volver a ganarlo, en cuanto a los demás –soltó lentamente a Neji- no creo que podamos hacer mucho, estoy enterada de tu compromiso con Hanabi, esa era una de las cosas que escribió Hiashi en la carta

-pero puedo romper el compromiso

-aun así sigo siendo una bouke y dentro de poco serás el líder, no hay forma de que esto funcione

- debe haberla y si no la hay hare lo imposible por crear una, cuando tenga en mis manos el liderazgo hacerte mi esposa será pan comido

-te tienes mucha confianza eh

-siempre

Una sonrisa lobuna adorno el rostro de Neji, lentamente se acercó a Hinata quedando sus rostros a solo cm,

-oye que te parece si me quedo a hacerte compañía esta noche, sería un lindo comienzo de nuestra adorable relación

-tu sabes que me encantaría pero -lo alejo un poco - debo de portarme bien, al menos por los siguientes semanas, tu sabes que mi nuevo puesto como TÚ guardián me ha traído ciertos problemas y enemigos

Neji suspiro resignado, parecía que no todo era siempre como él quería, o al menos eso pensó Hinata ya que Neji después de darle un muy apasionado beso de buenas noches salió de su habitación tan silencioso como entro, pero aunque Neji se retiró sin insistir su mente trabajaba a todo lo que le daba tratando de encontrar una solución definitiva a su dilema, y al llegar a su habitación una luz de esperanza llego a su mente

-es una solución temporal pero servirá

En otra parte de la aldea Dilan se encontraba sentada en la terraza de la residencia Uchi-maki mirando la basta oscuridad, por primera vez en casi tres años no podía dormir, extrañaba a Hinata y el saber que estaban en el mismo pueblo no la tranquilizaba sobre todo después del recibimiento por parte de los dueños de casa

**Flash back**

_Tsunade había acompañado a Dilan hasta los territorios uchi-maki, en este se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura que se había convertido en una habitante más del domicilio, Naruto fue muy amable con Dilan, ofreciéndole su ayuda en todo lo que deseara, en cambio Sasuke y Sakura se negaban rotundamente a que otra mujer viviera bajo ese mismo techo por lo que comenzaron a discutir con la Hokage sobre el asunto mientras a Naruto le salía una gota en cabeza, Dilan se sentía miserable y solo deseaba correr, pero los graznidos de Cronos lograron tranquilizarla, aunque este sonido hizo enfadar más a Sasuke_

_-vez y para colmo trae a ese bulloso avechucho, si con una chica molesta era difícil ahora con otra y ese pajarraco será imposible_

_Después de decir esto el salió dando un portazo, Sakura por su parte subió a la habitación de Naruto y no volvió a salir, cuando la Hokage se marchó Naruto y Dilan quedaron solos en la sala_

_-te gustaría comer algo- pregunto Dilan_

_-disculpa?_

_-es que tengo hambre y pensaba en cocinar algo, tal vez…no, olvídalo_

_-si, me gustaría algo de comer, a decir verdad muero de hambre_

_A Dilan se le ilumino un poco el rostro_

_-que quieres comer, no soy tan buena cocinera como mi hermanita pero tampoco se me da tan fatal_

_-pues a mí me fascina el ramen_

_-si tienes los ingredientes, ramen será _

_Ambos entraron en la cocina, mientras Dilan cocinaba con lo que Naruto le había pasado, él estaba en el comedor sentado con Cronos al lado, al observarla bien Naruto noto lo hermosa que era, ella se había quietado el kimono y ahora llevaba un pantalón capri gris y una blusa corta manga 3/4 azul, su cabello estaba suelto, los reflejos de luz le daban una apariencia sedosa como una invitación a tocarlo_

_-este…_

_-si Naruto –dijo sin voltear a mirarlo_

_-que te trajo a Konoha_

_-la orden de regreso que le dieron a mi hermanita_

_-sí, me dijiste que tienes una hermana menor pero, no recuerdo a nadie en Konoha que se parezca a ti_

_-porque no nos parecemos, somos como el ying y el yang_

_-así que ella es la buena y tú eres la mala o es al revés _

_-jajaja no Naruto, ella es de piel clara y yo pues oscura, además tú la debes conocer, su nombre es Hinata_

_-Hi…Hinata, ¿pero cómo? Si Hinata es una Hyuga ¿Cómo rayos puede ser tu hermana menor?, A menos que, Hiashi…_

_-no te vayas por esos lados, a ver te explico_

_Dilan le conto todo a Naruto, lo cual lo impresiono bastante, después Naruto le mostro cuál sería su habitación, era la que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Sasuke, no tenía mucha decoración pero tenía un balcón y desde ahí se tenía una hermosa vista de un bosque, a pesar de lo cómodo de la cama no pudo seguir ahí por lo que decidió explorar un poco encontrando las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza donde se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos_

**Fin Flash back**

Al cabo de un rato la brisa nocturna hizo que le diera frio por lo que decidió bajar, encontrándose en las escaleras con Sasuke, después de los segundos que duro la impresión de verlo Dilan siguió se caminó

-buenas noches señor Uchija

Pero este no respondió mas no pudo evitar detallarla mientras ella desaparecía de su vista, llevaba una pijama blanca de short y blusa de tiras el cual acentuaba sus curvas y lo hermosas de sus largas piernas, su largo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y su amado cronos en su hombro izquierdo, Sasuke no podía negar que era una belleza pero por esa misma razón la consideraba un dolor de cabeza

-"ahora si se acabó la vida tranquila en esta casa"

A la mañana siguiente justo antes de que el sol terminara de salir Sasuke fue a la cocina encontrando a Dilan dormida recostada en la mesa sin más Sasuke se dispuso a preparar café haciendo ruido sin importar que eso despertara al bella durmiente, cosa que no consiguió, lo cual le causo curiosidad al chico por lo que se acercó a Dilan, quien dormía con una taza en frente, un libro a su lado el cual titulaba "paraíso violento", cronos vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke pero no hacia ningún ruido cosa que el chico interpreto como que no se le consideraba una amenaza pero al intentar tocarla el cuervo lanzo un solo graznido que hizo que Dilan lentamente abriera los ojos, obviamente Sasuke volvió al lado de la cafetera apenas el ave lanzo su chillido pero sin quitar del todo la vigilancia sobre la chica, ella empezó a desperezarse y a pesar de su cabello medio revuelto y las ojeras que tenía a Sasuke le pareció bella, la más bella mujer que había visto en su vida pero cuando su emoción empezaba a florecer se marchito pues con sus antecedentes lo más probable era que ella empezara a repudiarlo igual que la mayoría, con ese horrible pensamiento el coloco frente a ella una taza de café

-gracias

-no hay de qué y este… con respecto a lo ocurrido ayer yo…, en verdad estaba un poco enojado por otro asunto y la pague contigo

-tranquilo hombre que ya estoy acostumbrada

-¿Qué?

-no eres el primero que me hace el feo, ese título se lo llevan algunos en mi familia

Al instante una muy enojada Sakura baja las escaleras y sale de la casa dando un portazo, al momento Naruto se unió a ellos

-y ahora que le pasa a esa? –pregunto Sasuke al pasarle una taza de café a Naruto

-(suspiro) para serte sincero no lo sé, estaba normal hasta que le dije que pensaba invitar a Dilan a entrenar con nosotros, solo para que conociera a los muchachos y ahí se armó el infierno

-serás idiota

-en verdad lo siento, no te he causado más que problemas desde que llegue, si esto sigue así yo…

-tranquilízate mujer, Sakura siempre ha sido temperamental, si no estuvieras tú se habría enojado por cualquier otra cosa

-aaa ya veo

-y que dices ¿vienes a entrenar con nosotros?

-claro, dame 15 minutos para cambiarme

Cuando Dilan salió de la cocina Sasuke se sentó al lado de Naruto

-Naruto sé que Sakura es explosiva pero no me creo que se haya ido así de furiosa porque invitaste a la nueva a ir con nosotros, ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón?

-(suspiro) le pedí que esperáramos un año más para la boda

-wow, no pensé que quisieras aplazar tu boda

-es que quiero enfocarme en mejorar como shinobi, además dentro de 3 semanas sabré si me han aceptado mi propuesta para ser el próximo hokage, (suspiro) por primera vez quiero hacer las cosas con calma, paso a paso

-en verdad pensé que deseabas que ambas metas fueran cumplidas el mismo día

-si pero… hay veces en que… en que Sakura en tan extraña conmigo que pienso que tal vez no sea la indicada

Horas después el entrenamiento de los chicos trascurría con normalidad con la presencia extra de dos lindas chicas, de las cuales una combatía fieramente contra Rock Lee, Hinata estaba entusiasmada, sabia de la gran velocidad de Lee, lo recordaba perfectamente y también sabia los potenciales de su hermana, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ambos tendrían la misma velocidad y sí que menos el mismo poder destructivo, el campo de entrenamiento tenía varios cráteres cortesía de ese par, ambos respiraban agitados, uno frente al otro, evaluando las posibles oportunidades de dar un buen golpe. Rock atacó primero, lanzando un ataque rápido de pies y brazos, los cuales eran esquivados y/o bloqueados por Dilan con gran destreza, en un descuido de Lee Dilan pudo darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mando volando para terminar estrellándose contra un árbol. Este hecho dejo a Hinata muy complacida y a varios chicos realmente sorprendidos

-wow nunca imagine que una chica dejara a Lee fuera de combate- dijo Naruto

-si eso puede hacer la Kurosawa no me imagino lo que podrá hacer la nueva versión de la Hyuga –dijo Sai

Aunque no lo dijeron Sasuke y Neji estaban de acuerdo con ese par y no quitaban la vista de Dilan quien ayudaba a Rock a levantarse

-y bien, ¿Qué opinas de mi hermana mayor?-pregunto Hinata a Neji

-es impresionante

-así es, su velocidad y su fuerza no tienen igual

-además es muy, pero muy hermosa

Neji esperaba ver alguna reacción de celos por parte de Hinata por aquel comentario pero al contrario eso había hecho que su mirada fuera más orgullosa que antes

-si ella en verdad es hermosa


	10. Chapter 7

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de otro tipo**

**Día 7**

Llevaban solo una semana en Konoha y Hinata ya deseaba irse de ahí, el estar en la mansión Hyuga la tenía desesperada, el escuchar a todos murmurar a su paso y el recibir las miradas de odio y desprecio de algunos de los del souke(sobre todo de las mujeres) le estaban jorobando la existencia y para colmo de males a Hanabi se le había ocurrido tratarla constantemente con palabras ofensivas siendo zorra la más ligera de esas, Hinata nunca se imaginó que aquella niña tuviera semejante vocabulario, aunque lo que en verdad la molestaba era el recibir insultos sin son ni tron de parte de todos, ahora sabia de primera mano cómo se había sentido el Uchija cuando regreso a la aldea

-"parece ser que la costumbre en esta aldea es molestarle la vida a quien llega después de un tiempo de ausencia, a veces pienso que ni siquiera debería molestarme en salir de la cama, pues a cada paso que doy algo malo pasa"

Y como si ese hubiera sido un hechizo para el caos Hanabi apareció frente a Hinata, hacían justamente 12 horas desde la última vez que se habían visto y por el rostro enojado de Hanabi se podría adivinar lo que se avecinaba.

-no entiendo por qué la hokage deja a mujeres de tu calaña andar por nuestras calles, el simple acto de verte la cara me da nauseas

El rostro de Hinata no reflejaba nada pero por dentro estaba que ardía de la rabia que sentía

-dime algo Hinata ¿Cuánto dinero te pagan los hombres de hokana por tus favores?, aunque teniendo en cuenta que eres una vaca bien fea no creo que sea mucho, por la que creo que deben pagar una fortuna es por la perra exótica esa que te acompaña, yo…

Hanabi no termino de hablar pues Hinata la había empujado estrellándola contra la pared y reteniéndola ahí

-si quieres insultarme a mí, no tengo problema pero si vuelves a decir algo de mi hermana o el resto de nuestra familia te ira muy mal

-uy que miedo, mira estoy temblando por la amenaza de Hina-zorra, aunque para serte sincera no esperaba que defendieras a la golfa esa, pensé que saldrías corriendo a llorar a tu habitación como siempre hacías, es bueno saber que al menos entre perras se defienden

-te lo advierto mocosa, otro insulto y me veré en la obligación de destrozarte el rostro

-vaya no sabía que te ibas a enojar tanto por la verdad de lo que eres

-la verdad, no me hagas reír- suelta a Hanabi y pone sus manos en la cintura- la verdad es que tú eres una maldita mocosa resentida que no soporta la idea de que alguien sea por mucho más hermosa, más fuerte y muchísimo más capaz de desempeñarse como ninja y como mujer que tú, eres una estúpida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que herir a las personas solo para acallar el sentimiento de inferioridad que te carcome, eres una maldita chiquilla que le cree todas y cada una de las patrañas que el imbécil de Hiashi le dice y como si fuera poco lo idolatras, te doy una noticia hermanita, ese bastardo no te quiere, es más ¡no quiere a nadie! , si mucho tolera su reflejo en el espejo pero de ahí en mas no pasa nada, yo que tú no me fiaría mucho de sus palabras y sí que menos de sus promesas, no sería raro que en estas semanas te dijera que ya no te casas con Neji sino con el hijo mayor de algún clan extranjero o de algún viejo mañoso que le pague lo suficiente como para hacer aparecer una sonrisa en su estoica carota y no te niego que ese día yo estaré realmente feliz pues por fin tu estarás haciendo algo para lo que sin duda alguna serás genial ya que hay muchos hombres a los cuales les agradara tener a una perra fría y manipuladora como tú en la cama

La respuesta de Hanabi fue una cachetada peor aun así su cólera en vez de disminuir se hacía cada vez más intensa, hubiera hecho algo más si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Neji en ese momento

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-qué bueno que estas aquí

Hanabi abrazo a Neji hundiendo su rostro en el peco de él, Neji puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi manteniendo la cara de ella contra su pecho mientras con su mirada observaba detenidamente a Hinata, quien volteo su rostro para que no viera la marca de la mano de Hanabi, la menor era una molestia pero el corazón de Hinata no soportaría que la regañaran por esto, a pesar de todo

-dime que ha sucedido Hanabi, estaba en mi estudio cuando escuche sus voces, parecía que peleaban

Hanabi levanto el rostro del pecho de Neji

-yo solo estaba tratando de recordarle a esta bouke cuál es su lugar en esta casa, parece que el estar fuera tanto tiempo la ha vuelto indisciplinada –se alejó un poco de Neji-me ha insultado al igual que a mi padre por lo que justo en este momento iba activarle el sello para que recuerde quien manda aquí

-no puedes Hanabi

Hanabi estaba atónita

-por…por que no puedo –separándose por completo de Neji- estoy en todo mi derecho, yo soy una souke y ella –apuntando sin mirar a donde estaba Hinata- es solo basura que ni siquiera debería respirar, a mancillado el apellido que con tanto honor llevamos, ahora dime ¿Por qué no puedo castigarla si se lo merece?

-por la sencilla razón de que ella está bajo mi mando de forma directa así que yo y en algún caso extremo tu padre tenemos el deber de castigarla cuando es debido

-bien, entonces castígala, actívale tú el sello AHORA

-lo siento pero no puedo, al menos no sin antes escuchar las razones que tuvo ella para insultarte

-¡es una bouke no tiene ni razones, ni derechos! ¡CASTIGALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Neji miro severamente a Hanabi

-mira bien a quien le levantas la voz primita y por favor, deja de tratar de ordenarme que hacer o si no la que será castigada será otra, en cuanto a ti –dirigiendo se a Hinata- ven conmigo, deseo saber que paso exactamente y así sabré que castigo imponerte según lo que has hecho

-Deberías simple y llanamente activar el maldito sello ¡POR QUE MIERDA NO LO HACES!

-porque yo he visto de primera mano lo que eso le hace a la persona, la primera vez que lo vi en acción era tu padre quien se lo activaba al mío, el sufrimiento que él tuvo que soportar fue tan grande que ruego al cielo nunca tener que activarlo a alguien

Sin decir más se retiró seguido por Hinata, él la guio hacia la biblioteca, la cual el usaba desde hacía 4 años como su estudio privado y por tanto sin su orden nadie incluido Hiashi entraba, Hinata se quedó de pie mirando el suelo mientras Neji los encerraba a ambos en esa habitación

-así que insultaste a Hanabi

-ella me insulto primero, yo solo respondí ante eso

-si lo sé, lo escuche todo

Hinata levanto el rostro encontrándose con una tierna mirada de Neji, la cual la hizo sonrojar y esquivar la mirada

-se merecía lo que le dijiste, pero llamar a tu propio padre imbécil y bastardo ¿no fue mucho?

-no lo creo, él se merece eso y mucho más, total nunca se ha portado como un verdadero padre, al menos no conmigo

-si lo sé, pero me alegra saber que quieres tanto a la chica Kurosawa

-es mi hermana mayor, sé que en una situación similar ella haría lo mismo o mas

-si yo también lo creo, pero aunque tus insultos no hayan tenido más función que la de responder a los de ella debo castigarte

Hinata cerró con fuerza los ojos

-lo sé y acepto cualquier tipo de castigo que usted decida para mi

Neji se acercó a Hinata y con su mano levanto el rostro para que lo mirara, mientras con el pulgar masajeaba suavemente la marca de la mano de Hanabi

-estoy seguro que este castigo nunca lo vas a olvidar

Neji se apodero de los labios de Hinata, el beso de Neji fue tan intenso, posesivo y sorpresivo que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió toda la columna de Hinata, el calor se apoderaba de ella llevándola a la pérdida del tiempo y el espacio, no había nada más aparte de ellos dos, Neji paso de los labios de Hinata a su cuello, el impacto de la pasión fue tal que sus piernas flaquearan por lo que tuvo que buscar apoyo en los fuertes hombros de Neji

-Ne…Neji

-shhh, te estoy castigando así que deberás estar callada, ok

Hinata asintió con la cabeza pero a Neji no le costaba que lo había hecho por inercia o por que en verdad lo escucho, tomándola por el trasero la elevo y ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él, de esta forma Neji la sentó en el escritorio regresando a devorar los labios de ella, una de las manos de Neji acariciaba lentamente una de sus piernas mientras la otra se escabullía entre sus cuerpos desabrochando los 2 botones que tenían cerrada la chaqueta de Hinata dándole acceso a sus pechos custodiados aun por el brasier de encaje blanco que le encanto a Neji, pero no se detuvo a apreciarlo libero los pechos de Hinata para poder masajearlos, la sensación de las manos de Neji en su cuerpo hizo a Hinata arder mucho más, pero no fue hasta que Neji tomo uno de sus pechos con la boca que Hinata sintió las nubes, repitiendo la sensación cuando el paso de un pecho al otro, las manos de Neji se movían con destreza en las piernas de Hinata separándolas y llevando a la unión de sus muslos, desabrochando los botones del short de ella

-Neji, q…

-no puedes hablar, a menos que yo te lo diga, está bien, -la beso- tranquila no te lastimare, ya lo veras

Neji se deshizo de los chibi pantalones de Hinata encontrando el compañero de aquel sexy brasier, una provocativa tanga de encaje blanco

-que chica tan traviesa te has convertido

El rostro de Hinata se puso rojo de la vergüenza y trato de cerrar las piernas

- no te avergüences, todo lo que eres me encanta

Volvió a besarla con más pasión y amor, Hinata se volvió a relajar en sus brazos dándole a Neji pie para continuar, Neji retiro la provocativa prenda y se apodero con sus manos del centro de Hinata, la sensación de los dedos de él la hizo saltar provocando la risa de él, mientras el retomaba el morder y chupar los labios y los pechos de Hinata sus dedos se movían dentro, fuera y alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata haciéndola convulsionar por el placer, Neji se retiró de los pechos de Hinata y lentamente bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar a la unión entre los muslo de Hinata, la lengua de Neji exploro desde su clítoris hasta la entrada a su vagina haciéndola ahogar los gemidos con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sostenía del borde del escritorio, le lengua de Neji se movía con maestría por todo el lugar y usaba sus manos para evitar que Hinata cerrara las piernas, después de un rato de dulce tortura Hinata se corrió encontrando la liberación, Neji se puso de pie saboreando su labios, Hinata estaba sonrojada, débil y sudorosa, cualquiera que la viera diría que le habían activado el sello por unos cuantos segundo y él contaba con ello, daba gracias al cielo que los Hyuga no pudieran mirar en el interior de su propio hogar sino no habría podido tener su pequeño pedazo de cielo esa tarde, se acercó a Hinata y la abrazo

-estas bien

Ella respondió con la cabeza, pero al estar tan cerca ella noto lo excitado que él estaba

-tu... deberías haberme puesto a darte placer en vez de dármelo a mi

-créeme si te digo que obtuve bastante

-pero…

-no hay peros Hinata, además ya tendrás tiempo de darme todo lo que se te antoje

Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera a Hinata, una mezcla entre excitación y anticipación por lo que vendrá se arremolino en su ser. Después de ayudarla a poner en orden su ropa Neji envió a Hinata a descansar, lo cual no era necesario pero debían hacer como si ella hubiera recibido un castigo por insultar o más bien cantarle unas cuantas verdades a Hanabi, aunque la verdadera razón era que Neji necesitaba a Hinata lejos de él por un tiempito sino terminaría llevándola de nuevo a la biblioteca y continuar lo que había empezado, se dirigió a la oficina de su tío la cual gracias al cielo estaba bastante lejos de su lugar de "trabajo", encontró a Hiashi con una encolerizada Hanabi

-¡POR QUE RAYOS QUIERES A ESA EN TU CAMA, NO TE VASTA CON ESAS DOS ESTUPIDAS MUJERES!¡CUANTAS NEJI, CUANTAS MUJERES NECESITAS RESTREGARME EN LA CARA ANTES DE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO!

Neji no respondió nada solo miro fijamente a su tío

-era lógico que ella supiera de tu solicitud Neji, será tu esposa dentro de poco así que yo tampoco veo la razón de agregar una tercera jazmín para ti

-creo que no leíste bien la carta tío, estoy solicitando que me quites a las otras dos y dejes solo para mí a Hinata, como ya es mi guardián y asistente personal no veo por qué no puede ser también mi jazmín

-pero yo si- dijo Hanabi tomándolo del brazo- soy tu prometida Neji, ¿no merezco acaso algo de respeto de parte tuya?

-te doy el mismo respeto que le doy a cualquiera pero lo que respecta a mi vida eso lo manejo yo solo, y aunque me case contigo o con cualquier otra eso nunca cambiara –volteo a mirar a Hiashi- así que te pido que me des lo que quiero

-(suspiro) el problema Neji es que no eres el único que ha pedido a Hinata, todos los jóvenes del souke la quieren y no puedo negarles la oportunidad por favorecer al heredero

-dirás querido tío que esta vez no quieres meter tus manos y favorecer al heredero

Hiashi no dijo nada

-bueno como sea, diles a las otras dos que no las quiero ver más en mi recamara nunca más y en cuanto a Hinata, tendrás que darle las solicitudes y esperar que ella elija a quien quiere servir

Hanabi estaba echando chispas

- ¡NO ES JUSTO TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESA PERRA TE ELIGIRA A TI!

-no, ella tiene la opción de no elegir a ninguno y quedar libre de tener que compartir la cama con alguien

Hiashi se puso de pie mientras apilaba todas las solicitudes que habían llegado para convertir a Hinata en la jazmín de alguno

-(suspiro) hare que le entreguen esto, ahora será ella quien decida a quien quiere favorecer

Neji asintió con la cabeza hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, Hanabi se fue al momento pero tomo u camino distinto

-"no voy a permitir que esa desgraciada zorra toque a mi Neji, eso nunca"


	11. Chapter 8

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Les ofrezco las más sinceras disculpas por el retraso la verdad no tenía de que escribir, estaba con la imaginación tan seca que por poquito y supera al desierto del Sahara, la verdad es que no espero que les agrade solo deje fluir mi mente y pues aquí está el resultado **

**De antemano gracias por leer**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de otro tipo**

**Día 8**

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina, era de noche ya pero una cosa la tenía aun ahí, algo a lo que se le podría dar el calificativo de gran complicación en caso de que fuera muy tarde o no se le diera la atención que necesitaba, mientras leía por enésima vez el pergamino entregado a ella por las chicas Kurosawa tsunade trataba de darle forma a un plan que le ayudara con este dilema pero nada se le ocurría, llamo a Taro su asistente mientras Shizune está en licencia

-dile a Nara que necesito verlo con urgencia

-si señora

Al rato llego Shikamaru con todo su desaliento

-me necesita hokage-sama

-toma, lee esto y dime qué opinas

El Nara tomo le pergamino y comenzó a leer, las expresiones de su cara cambiaron lentamente de la pereza total al asombro absoluto

-esto que está aquí es cierto

- si cada letra

-y usted lo sabia

-tenía conocimiento de parte de esto, la verdad no pensé que fuera…

-pero como sea la dejo, usted la dejo entrar aquí

-¡HABER MOCOSO NO TE LLAME PARA QUE ME ECHARAS EN CARA LO QUE YA SE, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A HALLAR LA SOLUCIÓN QUE AÚN NO ENCUENTRO!

-eso es sencillo, sáquela, échela de aquí

-no puedo, eso significaría la muerte para konoha

-¡y cree que el tenerla aquí no lo es!

-si la ayudamos no lo será

-si claro¬_¬, y yo soy el conejo de pascua

-mira Shikamaru te estoy pidiendo ayuda no como tu hokage, si no como mujer

Shikamaru abrió los ojos a más no poder

-¡ay no seas payaso!, tu sabes lo que quiero decir, (suspiro) es importante para mí el ayudarla, ella, ella tiene un gran poder que arrastra y aísla

El semblante triste de al hokage conmovió un poco a Shikamaru

-(suspiro) por eso digo que todas las mujeres son problemáticas, lo primero que debemos hacer es llamar a alguien para que este pendiente de ella en caso de que algo suceda y pueda actuar en consecuencia mientras planeamos que hacer, solo tenemos dos opciones y espero no tener que tomar la más arriesgada.

Sasuke dormía pero no tenía un sueño del todo tranquilo, estaba rodeado por la oscuridad, sombras de distintas formas y tamaños intentaban atraparlo y dañarlo, sin importar la situación él se defendía de cada una aunque no sabía el por qué del ataque de ellas como del de su propia resistencia, después de un rato se rindió, dejo de luchar y las sombras lo arrastraron queriendo llevarlo hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad pero algo enorme de color rojo batallaba contra esas sombras logrando aflojar el agarre de estas pero sin lograr deshacerlo del todo, así que estas tiraban de Sasuke nuevamente y la bestia roja hacia lo mismo hasta que ambos se detuvieron, una luz blanca empezó a cubrir todo y tanto sombras como la bestia roja empezaron a retroceder aunque esta última no deshacía su agarre del todo, dentro de la luz había una silueta, Sasuke se acercaba pero ésta a cada paso parecía estar igual de distante así que empezó a correr, pensó que ya estaba alcanzando a llegar cuando algo frio en su brazo lo despertó, Sasuke miro a su alrededor y ahí lo vio, a su lado estaba un Anbu con mascara de lobo

-levántate, necesito decirte algo importante

Sasuke salió de su cama sin chistar aunque se notaba que la interrupción no le había hecho la más mínima gracia

-te agradecería que la próxima vengas a horas de visita normales

El Anbu lo ignoro cosa que ha Sasuke se le hizo extraña pues la única razón que aquel ser pareciera ignorar sus comentarios es que en verdad algo muy grave estuviera sucediendo y él lo sabía muy bien pues conocía a esa persona más de lo que le agradaría reconocer, conocía muy bien a su sensei Kakashi Hatake

-que sucede, habla de una buena vez

-aquí no es buen lugar

Kakashi salió por la ventana seguido de Sasuke

Dilan llevaba varios horas despierta habían 2 cosas que no la dejaban tranquila en primera era la certeza de que algo en su interior comenzaba a cambiar y en segundo el hecho de que este era probablemente el día más feliz para su hermanita Hinata (y si no era el más dichoso se acercaba por mucho), hoy por fin se le daría a Neji las riendas del clan Hyuga , un día memorable aunque solo unos pocos tenían conocimiento de aquella fecha, a Dilan le hubiera encantado estar hay junto a Hinata pero eso era imposible ya que solo le concernía a los Hyugas y por eso ella y el resto de la aldea ni siquiera podían estar mientras se hacían los preparativos. Se acercó a las puertas-ventanas que daban al balcón de su habitación pero al correr la cortina la volvió a poner en su sitio evitando así que la vieran

-¿Qué hace el Uchija con un Anbu?

Sin esperar nada tomo a cronos y abrió la ventana

-sigue al Uchija y déjame saber que pasa, que no se den cuenta de tu presencia y no regreses, yo te invocare de regreso

Cronos salió y se perdió entre el bosque. Sasuke y Kakashi se adentraron un poco en el bosque y se detuvieron

-ahora sí, dime que pasa

-según algunos informes confidenciales se va a dar una situación un tanto incontrolable si no actuamos pronto

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-contigo directamente nada, pero con la seguridad de la aldea mucho

-(suspiro) yo creía que con tantos años de malsana convivencia ya me conocería mejor que eso, a mí lo que pase con esta aldea no me interesa mucho que digamos

-pero a Naruto si, y llegado el momento él actuara y para protegerlo a ti también te tocara, así que de forma indirecta si te incumbe

De muy mala manera Sasuke acepto que Kakashi tenía razón

-aja y entonces ¿qué rayos debo saber?

-la Hokage quiere que te reúnas con ella inmediatamente y debes llevar a Naruto contigo

- y no vas a decirme para que es ¿cierto?

-si sabes las respuestas para que te molestas en hacer las preguntas

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

-además debía entregarte también esto

Cuando Sasuke abrió el pergamino su frente instantáneamente se arrugo

-pero que rayos

En su habitación el ojo izquierdo de Dilan se había vuelto totalmente negro gracias a un jutsu que le permitía ver y oír lo mismo que Cronos, de esta manera estaba pendiente de toda la conversación de ese par

-sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato

Al voltearse el Anbu estaba justo recostado en el marco de su puerta

-¿un clon de sombra?

-yo no, pero dime has encontrado algo interesante en aquella conversación

-aun no, pero espero que si

-mmm, ya veo

Kakashi se acercó a Dilan pero esta se alejó poniendo se en posición de ataque apuntándole con una pluma de cuervo

-escuche una vez que la pluma era más poderosa que la espada pero siendo sincero gatita yo no lo creo

-pues deberías, al menos en esta ocasión

Por alguna razón Kakashi supo que no alardeaba

-y dime "lobito" ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Él rio un poco por el apodo

-tu a mí, en muchas cosas

Recorrió con la mirada a Dilan de pies a cabeza, un escalofrío viajó por toda la columna de ella

-aunque en este momento soy yo el que te he de servir a ti

-no lo creo

-pues según el mensaje que te envía la Hokage si

-¿Qué mando a decir tsunade?- ella bajo la pluma

-pues que a partir de ahora soy tu guardián gatita

-mí qué?

-según ordenes de Hokage-sama la jounin Kurosawa Dilan de Hana será custodiada y protegida por su humilde servidor –le hizo una reverencia principesca

-¿Por qué rayos yo necesitaría un guardián?

-la respuesta a esa pregunta la sabe usted mejor que nadie o me equivoco señorita cuervo blanco

Ante esto Dilan quedo fría y su jutsu desapareció, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kakashi

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

Volviendo a levantar la pluma y poniendo más distancia (si era posible) entre ellos

-todo o al menos lo que su madre nos ha dejado saber

Dilan aún se mostraba muy hostil

-créame cuando le digo que mi intención no es hacerle daño

-lo mismo le dijo mi padre a mi madre y la abandono cuando ella más lo necesitaba

-yo no soy su padre

-no pero es hombre y algo que he aprendido en estos años es que no se confía ni en los hombres ni en los pericos, los primeros por mentirosos los segundos por chismosos

-mmm

Kakashi no dijo nada solo se recostó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos

-haber respóndeme algo mi lobito guardián aparte de ti ¿Quién más sabe acerca de mí?

-pues…un par de individuos aunque eso cambiara dentro de un rato

-Que quieres decir?

-pues que dentro de poco otras personas se unirán a mi privilegiado club

-y ¿sabes quiénes son?

-que curiosa eres gatita, pero para que veas que bueno soy contigo te lo diré, Hyuga Hinata, Uchija Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto sabrán la verdad, aunque no se te haga raro que después se involucre a otros

-¡QUE! Pero ¿Por qué deben saberlo?

-Porque es necesario

-no lo entiendo, por qué, porque ellos, porque Naruto y Sasuke deben saber sobre esto, si ni siquiera tu deberías tener idea de esto

-como ya dije era necesario, por ejemplo con Naruto es sencillo el porqué, por si no lo has notado él es nuestro pilar principal tanto por su fuerza física como por la de su corazón, si hay una causa perdida el sin duda encontrara una salida, otra razón es porque lo más probable es que él se convierta en nuestro próximo Hokage, no es seguro pero las posibilidades cada vez son más grandes y la menos importante es porque el porta en su interior al Kyubi así que será de gran ayuda, con respecto a Sasuke la cosa es un tanto rara, él de buena gana no moverá un dedo por nadie que no sea Naruto pero al ser su protector tiene por obligación que estar enterado de todo lo que sucede en la aldea y lo que eres es una gran noticia

-ya veo, se le informara por la seguridad de Naruto

-asi es

Dilan se sentó en la cama

-no preguntaras porque a la Hyuga

-no, ella debió haberlo sabido hace mucho y por boca mía pero… (Suspiro)

Ambos quedaron en silencio, los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las cortinas de las ventanas caía de forma suave sobre Dilan haciendo que Kakashi se fijara en lo hermosa que ella era, su rostro mostraba tal desolación como si de un momento a otro fuera a llorar.

-"quien diría que sería posible encontrar tanta belleza y tanto poder en una sola persona"-pensaba Kakashi mientras observaba a Dilan

-podrías irte –dijo Dilan con un tono de voz algo apagado

-yo preferiría…

-tu no prefieres nada ¡LARGO!

Los ojos de Dilan se volvieron Blancos y con un movimiento de su mano Kakashi fue lanzado fuera de la habitación terminando estrellado contra la pared, solo alcanzo a escuchar cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente

-estoy seguro que esto se pondrá muy interesante – y desapareció en una nube de humo

Cuando Sasuke abrió el pergamino encontró un dibujo de Kakashi en versión chibi con un letrerito que decía "recuerda que tu sensei aun te quiere", el mal humor de Sasuke se hizo presente al instante

-¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!

-pues un presente, que esperabas dinero

-y yo que pensé que al hacerte anbu se te quitaría lo idiota, pero por lo visto me equivoque y en gran medida

-hay Sasuke deja el drama, Sakura y Naruto recibieron sus regalos con mucho agrado, porque tienes que armar semejante alboroto

-tu sabes que no me gustan este tipo de cosas

-en verdad eres un aburrido

-creo que ya he tenido bastante de tu presencia así que vete a molestar a otro lado

-esta bien me voy pero antes respóndeme una cosita

-que

-¿Qué opinión tienes de Dilan Kurosawa?

-pues es buena guerrera, tiene una facilidad para leer los movimientos de su oponente asombrosa y una fuerza aterradora aún no ha logrado vencerme pero es buena también a diferencia de Sakura es buena cocinera, siempre trata de complacer nuestro apetito sobre todo al glotón de Naruto

Por un momento la imagen de Dilan con el delantal color rosa de Sakura mientras preparaba algo en la cocina inundo la mente de Sasuke, las sensuales curvas de su cuerpo, su largo cabello blanco, su tierna mirada y la radiante sonrisa que muy pocas veces a tenido el placer de ver, el recordar esto hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sasuke cosa que asombro a su sensei pues era de una chica de la que hablaban, tema más que molesto para el Uchija

-¿y te parece hermosa?

Esta pregunta saco a Sasuke de su momentánea ensoñación

-pues fea no es, pero he visto mejores

-ya veo

-por qué lo preguntas?

-por nada en especial, solo quería tener una opinión imparcial sobre ella (aunque la de este chico no lo es tanto)-se alejó un poco de Sasuke-que no se te olvide ir a la reunión con Naruto

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo

Sasuke regreso a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto

-ey Naruto levántate –golpeo varias veces- vamos dobe que tenemos que ver a la bruja de tsunade

Sasuke llamo a Naruto unas 3 veces más pero no obtuvo respuesta así que opto por usar su última arma

-¡Naruto a desayunar! Dilan a preparado hot cakes

A los 3 segundos de decir esto Naruto salió como bala de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por Sasuke

-oye ¿Dónde está la comida?

-no habrá comida para ti hasta que no hayamos ido a ver a la bruja

-¿Qué? Y que rayos tenemos que ir a hacer allá ¿nos van a dar una misión?

-pues eso espero, así que cámbiate y vámonos, entre más rápido nos vayamos más pronto comerás, glotón

Así ambos chicos partieron a ver a la hokage.


	12. Chapter 9

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**De antemano gracias por leer**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación **

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura **

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de otro tipo**

**Dia 9**

En la mansión Hyuga todo era un despelote, los del bouke iban y venía con flores, comida e infinidad de cosas necesarias para los preparativos de la entrega del poder a Neji, una de los bouke que no se quedaba quieta era Hinata quien ayudaba con gran diligencia a decorar el patio principal de la casa junto con la tía Maki y otras 6 Hyugas, mientras decoraban una de las mesas un anbu con mascara de lobo (si señor es Kakashi otra vez) apareció de improvisto, todos los Hyugas que se encontraban en el patio se alarmaron un poco, no era que el anbu fuera un extranjero pero en este día todo aquel que no sea Hyuga es un invitado no apreciado

-disculpe señor pero no se le está permitido estar aquí el día de hoy –dijo una de las bouke

El anbu la ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hinata

-por órdenes directas de la hokage Hyuga Hinata debe presentarse ante ella de inmediato

-eso es imposible hoy es el día en el cual se le da el título de jefe al heredero, mi deber como Hyuga y como su protectora es estar aquí

-le recuerdo que es una orden directa de la hokage por lo tal no debe ser desobedecida ya que en caso de no cumplirla se le castigara con 3 meses en la prisión

-eso no es justo, la hokage sabe de lo importante que es esto

-si, ella más que nadie lo sabe pero su deber como ninja de esta aldea es velar por la seguridad de esta antes que la de su clan y la suya misma, así que usted dirá señorita Hyuga que es más importante atender por unas horas a la hokage quien es el poder principal de esta aldea o seguir arruinando el perfecto jardín con sus intentos de decoración

Hinata estaba sin habla era obvio que lo más importante para todo ninja era prestar su servicio y si era necesario su vida por su Hokage pero ¿tenía que ser justo en este momento? Esto era lo que le molestaba que la hokage quisiera verla justo el día más importante y esperado por todos los Hyugas, la ascensión al poder de Neji, su Neji, si fuera cualquier otro le valdría un comino pero ese no era el caso

-Hinata es mejor que vayas a ver que desea la hokage, mira que ha de ser algo de mucha importancia si te ha hecho llamar con tanta urgencia y un día tan especial, que tal sea que le ha pasado algo a aquella que quieres como una hermana-dijo tía Maki

Estas palabras hicieron poner alerta a Hinata, es cierto la hokage no se atrevería a llamarla a menos que fuera algo muy grave y lo más probable que tuviera que ver con Dilan, sin más vacilación y con un poco de prisa salió de la mansión seguida del anbu.

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraban Shikamaru, Kakashi (en versión anbu), Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y obviamente la hokage. Shikamaru dio comienzo a la reunión

-están ustedes aquí porque hay un tema muy delicado al que se debe tratar lo antes posible, lo que…

-disculpen-interrumpió Hinata- creo que si el asunto es tan delicado el que debería estar aquí es Neji, como líder del clan es su deber representar ante tal situación a la familia

-tú no estás aquí representando a nadie Hinata- dijo tsunade- tu estas aquí como ninja de esta aldea nada más, por favor Shikamaru continua

-ok, lo que les vamos a informar es algo que debe quedar como el más alto secreto, no debe de ser informado ni a sus parejas, amigos o familiares

-eso no es problema –dijo Naruto

Shikamaru hizo un gesto que denunciaba que creía lo contrario

-bueno y que se supone que es aquello que los demás pobladores de este lugar no deben saber y nosotros si -pregunto Sasuke con un tono de apatía y aburrimiento que competía con el de Shikamaru

-lo que deben saber es la verdad oculta tras el rostro de la Kurosawa

-que estas tratando de decir Nara, escoge bien tus palabras si no quieres que te rompa la cara

-no habrá necesidad de eso cuando escuche esto, hasta entonces abstente lo más que puedas de tocarme o podrías lamentarlo

Estos shinobis que nunca en su vida habían tenido un problema se miraron por primera vez con furia, la hokage llamo su atención y la reunión se retomo

-nuestro objetivo a tratar como ya lo había dicho es Kurosawa Dilan, esta ninja que no parece tener nada más extraordinario que su gran fuerza, lo expresiva que es su mirada, sus muy pronunciadas curvas y esa actitud tan…

Más de uno miro a Shikamaru con una ceja levantada

-no me miren así, no soy el único que ha notado eso en ella desde que llego-dijo Shikamaru algo sonrojado

-"quien lo ve tan santurrón, al parecer observar a la Kurosawa no le aburre"-pensó Kakashi

-"ya decía yo que Shikamaru era un morrongo"- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios

-"así que además de admirar a las nubes a este le gusta admirar mujeres, sinceramente cada tanto sale un pervertido en esta aldea- pensó Tsunade

A Hinata la observación que Shikamaru hizo de su hermana le asombro un poco pues quien diría que el serio de Shikamaru se pondría en esas estando comprometido con la histérica de Temari, a Sasuke por su parte lo dicho por el Nara no le gusto en lo más mínimo aunque no se explicaba por qué pero nadie lo noto pues su rostro estuvo imperturbable

-bueno ya, como decía lo que la kurosawa tiene por secreto es el ser el primer biju artificial

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí como el que no entiende la cosa y verifica que no fue el único que no la capto

- creo que has usado mal el termino, se supone que los biju son demonios enormes con gran cantidad de chakra y una cantidad igual o peor de maldad y por si fuera poco tienen forma de animales o bestia , pero…DILAN ES HUMANA –dijo Naruto –asi que creo que quisiste decir que ella es como yo, un Jinchuuriki

-pues para serte sincero no sé cómo clasificarla -dijo el Nara con gran desaliento- mejor porque no escuchan la historia completa y ustedes mismos le buscan un nombre a eso, Hokage le sedo el honor de explicar esta vaina porque enserio yo aún no me la creo

Tsunade suspiro y busco la forma más fácil de explicar aquella situación

- para que entiendan esto debo de comenzar por el principio de todo, la aparición de los demonios llamados bijus, cuando estas fueron capturados por algunas aldeas shinobis el poder y la importancia de estas se incrementó de forma asombrosa, esto a su vez hizo la guerra entre las aldeas shinobis más violenta y sanguinaria pues algunas de las antiguas potencias perdían sus lugares ante el paso de los Jinchuurikis de sus rivales, así la aparición de los Jinchuurikis dio paso al fin de algunos pueblos, este hubiera sido el caso de Hana si no hubiera sido por la perseverancia y el esfuerzo de su líder y fundadora Reena Kurosawa, una mujer tan hermosa como temible, con el apogeo de los Jinchuurikis Reena al igual que otros deseaba hacerse con uno pero la tarea era imposible pues la mayoría estaba ya en manos de alguna aldea, así que no habia modo de que Hana se hiciera con uno de ellos y por tanto su extinción era probable, pero como Reena no era de las que se da por vencida tan pronto decidió que si no podía capturar uno tendría que crear el propio y así lo hizo, con ayuda del rey cuervo lograron dar vida a una criatura que poseía tanto o más poder que cualquier otro biju, ya que la mayor parte del chakra procedía de la familia noble de cuervos su forma era la de un ave blanca de ahí su nombre "el cuervo blanco". Los primeros intentos de transferir esta gran cantidad de chakra al interior de un Jinchuuriki resulto en un fracaso desde un inicio pues el cuerpo del receptor no podía contener el poder del cuervo blanco, después de numerosos fracasos Reena se dio por vencida y el cuervo fue sellado dentro de una vasija especial creada por el mismísimo rey cuervo, el rumor de la creación de aquella criatura recorrió la tierra pero como nunca se dio a conocer prueba de su existencia termino por convertirse en leyenda hasta que hace 21 años cuando Mariem tenía solo 4 meses de embarazo y el poder del cuervo resurgió, rompiendo los sellos que lo confinaban a la vasija escapo y se fusiono con la criatura dentro del vientre de su madre, al no saber que se esperaba las ancianas del clan pedían que se abortara el niño pero Mariem y zarek el padre de Dilan se negaron, ella por su amor de madre, él no se sabe, cuando Mariem iba a dar a luz su clan me busco para que trajera a la criatura al mundo, podrán saber mi sorpresa al sentir al estar a su lado el gran poder que aquella cosita tenia sin siquiera haber nacido, era increíble y por esta misma razón estaba autorizada a matar al bebé en caso de ser una abominación pero podrán imaginar la sorpresa de muchos al nacer una hermosa, perfecta y sana niña, Mariem y Moira estaban que no cabían de la dicha era una heredera perfecta para el clan , aunque la niña era según todos los análisis realizados una niña común y corriente, algunos como zarek pensaban que la bebé no duraría más del año, después de aquello el padre de Dilan desapareció se especuló mucho pero a la final nadie supo porque se fue, por mi parte la curiosidad de saber qué pasaría con ella me hizo quedarme por un tiempo pero cuál fue la sorpresa de muchos cuando le celebramos el cumpleaños Nº 3 a la pequeña Dilan y cuál fue la mía al ver que empezaba a realizar cosas fuera de la lógica conocida, podía hacer levitar por el aire las cosas, convertir el agua en hielo o crear pequeñas llamas de la nada, desde ese momento su clan la considero lo más importante para ellos, incluso se la presentaron al rey cuervo quien fue el más sorprendido y orgulloso por aquella existencia, esto asusto mucho a Mariem, ya podrás imaginar porque Hinata

-por qué se asustó la madre de Dilan Tsunade-pregunto Naruto

-pues porque a diferencia de Gamabunta o Katsuyu, que se presenta en formas animales de gran tamaño Tenma el rey cuervo tiene forma humana lo único que delata su naturaleza es un par de enormes alas negras, por lo tanto algunos Kurosawa empezaron a dudar de la naturaleza de la pequeña

-pero eso es estúpido ella no tiene alas

Tsunade miro por un momento a Naruto y continúo con su relato

-Cuando Dilan iba a cumplir 5 años empezaron a inducirla en las artes marciales y el kendo, todo iba bien pues ya la mayoría estaba habituado a la singularidad de la nena pero eso no los preparo para el día de su primera premonición, Dilan fue llorando a la habitación de su madre diciendo que había mucho fuego y que su tío estaba herido, se tranquilizó a la niña pero nadie le creyó, después cosas más pequeñas como que algo iba a caer y ella lo evitaba o que alguien iba a hacer algo y ella lo decía antes de que pasara hizo caer en cuenta de que se trataba todo pero aun así nada preparo a nadie para lo que paso al año siguiente, las gemelas habían salido de la isla por cuestiones diplomáticas con otras islas, a Dilan se la había dejado al cuidado de las ancianas, estas aprovechando la ausencia de la madre experimentaron con la niña buscando librar sus poderes, lo peor es que tuvieron éxito pero no como ellas deseaban, Dilan era muy joven para poder controlar poderes que NADIE entendía, solo recuerdo una gran explosión, el fuego por todas partes y en la mitad de todo Dilan llorando mientras un par de alas tan blancas como sus cabellos salían de su espalda, hubieron algunos muertos y muchos heridos entre los de su propio clan y los clanes vecinos

-que tan grande fue la explosión-pregunto Sasuke

-destruyo la 1/3 de la isla

Todos quedaron en silencio

-después de eso mucho pedían que se matara a Dilan, pero su madre no lo permitió, el único medio para salvarla fue sellar sus poderes pero aun así el recuerdo de ese día la persiguió y la condeno al desprecio por parte de los suyos, pero según lo que me informa Moira el sello no puede contener más su poder, y al igual que pasaba contigo Naruto en ocasiones su poder se desborda

-pero esos pequeños accesos de chakra extra no son el problema –intervino Shikamaru- el problema se va a dar si alguna situación desencadena el rompimiento total del sello, si a los 5 años se llevó 1/3 de su isla se imaginan lo que pasaría si ahora a los 20 se descontrola aquí, lo que hizo Pain va a ser un paseo por el campo

-entonces ¿Cuál es la emergencia sin solución de la que hablabas Shikamaru?-pregunto Naruto con cierto tono de aburrimiento

-que no lo ves Naruto, esta chica es un monstruo, tiene el poder de 10 como tú si no de más, no puede controlar lo que es y en caso de perder el control va a explotar como vil bomba

-y por qué no la sacan de aquí y ya –dijo Sasuke

- porque le prometí a su madre ayudarla en lo que pudiera, soy mujer y tengo palabra, así que no puedo dejarla así como así

-además hay otra cosa, si por cosas del destino Madara llega a hacerse con su poder, hay sí que es verdad que ni registro histórico quedara de nosotros –dijo Kakashi

Naruto ya estaba aburrido de tanta cháchara, no había desayunado y estaban discutiendo sobre algo que para él no tenía ciencia

-"por qué rayos se complican tanto con cosas tan sencillas" –suspiro- oigan creo tener la solución perfecta a este dilema

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Naruto

-creo que lo que podemos hacer es sencillo, quítele el sello y deme el permiso de entrenar a Dilan abuela, de esta forma usted cumple con lo que le prometió a su amiga –shikamaru iba a decir algo pero Naruto no le dejo- pero en caso de que ella no pueda y se vuelva peligrosa para la aldea, yo mismo la matare

Naruto dijo esto último de forma tan fría y siniestra que Tsunade sintió un escalofrió, Sasuke miraba a Naruto buscando un rastro que diera a entender que lo que decía era una broma o una mentira pero no lo encontró, Naruto hablaba muy en serio

-bueno como nadie dice nada puedo tomar esto como que no me creen, si lo desean traigan a Gaara o a Killer bee para que supervise lo que hago o en su defecto sea testigo de su ejecución

La mano de Hinata se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Naruto, este volteo a verla pero el flequillo de ella no le permitía ver sus ojos

-en verdad lo harías, tu…tu matarías a mi hermana

-si

Las manos de Hinata soltaron el brazo de Naruto

-entonces prepárate porque si tu hieres a mi hermana yo misma acabare con tu vida, por mucho que te aprecie Naruto-kun

Y sin más Hinata abandono la oficina de tsunade

-entonces abuela –dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna –me das permiso de enseñarle a ser lo que es

-has lo que puedas, Omaki (nombre de Kakashi anbu) ayuda a Naruto en lo que el necesite y mantén vigilada a Dilan

El anbu hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo

-bueno nosotros nos vamos, tsunade, Shikamaru, que tengan un muy buen día

Naruto y Sasuke se retiraron dejando a la Hokage con Shikamaru

-(suspiro) tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

-pero fue lo mejor

-solo espero que sepa lo que hace, recuerde que no solo es su reputación la que está en juego si no la seguridad de la gente de esta villa

-yo confió en Naruto pero por si acaso ve y habla con Gaara tal vez él pueda darnos otra luz en esta cuestión

-no me agrada la idea pero es lo más sensato, con su permiso me retiro

Mientras se dirigían a su casa Naruto y Sasuke iban cada quien en sus pensamientos

-oye dobe, Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que en caso de ser un peligro tu mataras a la Kurosawa

-sip, hablaba muy en serio

-porque?

Naruto se detuvo y miro a Sasuke, este se sorprendió pues vio la misma mirada triste y vacía que Naruto tenía cuando estaba en el hospital

-no lo sé, creo que sería mi obligación, un monstruo encargándose de otro, no le veo nada de raro a eso

Y sin más continuo caminando, rápidamente Sasuke lo alcanzo

-bueno si tú como monstruo que eres te encargas de ella, yo como tu hermano me encargare de la de ella

Naruto sonrió ante esto

-me parece bien, aunque un poco trágico ¿no?

-si un poco


	13. Chapter 10

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, este ha sido un año algo loco por asi decirlo y cada vez se me hace más difícil poder inspirarme, espero les guste como va esto**

**Día 10**

Hinata estaba encerrada en su habitación, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que se había dicho en la reunión con la Hokage, no podía creerlo pero era verdad, su hermana mayor era un monstruo, un Jinchuuriki o algo por el estilo pero ¿eso cambiaba algo?,¿eso era un problema?¿eso disminuía el cariño que sentía por ella?, la respuesta esas preguntas era siempre un NO, Hinata era consiente que lo que fuera no cambiaba nada un ejemplo perfecto era Naruto quien a pesar de todo era la mejor persona con la que uno pudiera contar, así que siguiendo esta línea no había problema entonces ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas al mismo asunto?, esa era por ese momento la pregunta del millón. Después de un rato tocaron a la puerta

-Hinata querida ¿estás bien?-era la tía Maki- pequeña desde que regresaste de ver a la Hokage no has abandonado tu habitación y me estas preocupando, recuerda que hoy es un día de fiesta

Hinata no respondió

-pequeña sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando no debes tratar de solucionarlo sola, habla con alguien, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo pues, no sé por qué no se lo comentas a esa chica del clan extranjero, si quieres puedo hacer que te veas con ella esta misma noche, sé una forma para salir de esta casa por la que ningún centinela te vera pasar

Al instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Hinata salió abrazando fuertemente a Maki

-gracias, creo que eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, en verdad aprecio mucho esto que usted hace por mí, no sabré como pagárselo

-pues fíjate que yo si tengo una idea clara de cómo me lo agradecerás

-pues solo dígame

- ve y ponte algo lindo recuerda que debemos celebrar el ascenso de nuestro nuevo líder

-es cierto, estamos de fiesta y hay que celebrar

Se suponía o al menos todos tenían muy claro que sin importar la ocasión las mujeres del bouke nunca pero NUNCA debían lucir muy llamativas y si que menos opacar a las representantes del souke pero Hinata olvido o más bien no le dio importancia a ese detalle, estaba vestida como le era común en Hana, como toda una princesa, llevaba un kimono de color verde olivo con crisantemos y mariposas bordados en color dorado y crema y un obi de este último color, su rostro estaba maquillado sutilmente, solo un poco de sombra color verde sobre sus parpados, sus mejillas con un ligero tono rosa y sus labios de un tono durazno que los hacia ver muy provocativos, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño y adornado con una peinilla de jade con incrustaciones de diamantes que formaban distintas flores, en su hombro derecho iba Saeta quien llevaba sus paticas decoradas por una cinta con los colores del vestuario de Hinata, verde y crema. Las miradas de las mujeres de ambos lados de la familia mostraban el mismo sentimiento "ENVIDIA" puesto que ninguna de ellas por más que lo desease podría lucir tan bella y elegante como Hinata, ni siquiera Hanabi con toda su prepotencia pudo mostrar una pizca de la delicadeza y elegancia que Hinata desbordaba por cada poro. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en posición los actores principales entraron al recinto preparado para la ceremonia, Neji iba vestido con un kimono blanco igual que Hiashi, caminaban uno al lado del otro y cualquiera podría pensar que el joven era la visión del pasado del viejo, su porte, su figura y su mirada, todo daba a entender que ambos estaban hechos para el cargo que el destino les había preparado, llevar las riendas de tan formidable familia, mientras se dirigían hacia donde los aguardaba el pergamino familiar, símbolo del compromiso que el líder interino tenía con los suyos algo o más bien alguien llamo la atención de ellos, la visión más hermosa de la tierra en ese momento "Hinata", ambos hombres pudieron ocultar muy bien su asombro al verla, para Neji fue un regalo del cielo para Hiashi un golpe para su persona pues lo que el siempre deseo lograr con gritos, exigencias y desplantes otro clan lo logro con cariño, comprensión y motivación, hecho un vistazo a sus hijas y vio las diferencias en ellas tal cual si estuvieran escritas en sus rostros, solo un suspiro acompaño su pensamiento

-"que equivocado estuve todo este tiempo"

La ceremonia de cambio de mando se llevó sin novedad alguna, Hiashi dejo de ser la cabeza de los Hyugas para formar parte del consejo de ancianos, los que desde los costados iluminan (o más bien estorban) el camino del líder para poder llevar al clan a la perfección (según ellos claro está).

Después de la ceremonia y del juramento de lealtad y servicio por parte de los soukes y boukes para con el nuevo líder se dio inicio a la celebración, bueno más bien unos celebraban y otros pues…no mucho, entre una cosa y otra Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Dilan hacía bastante tiempo que había enviado a Saeta con un mensaje para ella para que se vieran en el campo de entrenamiento a eso de la medianoche y para eso aún faltaba mucho, trato de distraer su mente en otra cosa y mientras recorría con la mirada todo el lugar vio a Neji, él estaba diagonal a ella hablando con Hiashi y otros 3 ancianos del souke, se veía tan hermoso con su cabello suelto y aquel kimono blanco que marcaba levemente sus músculos a cada movimiento que el realizaba

-(suspiro) "¿que se sentirá estar bajo ese magnífico cuerpo?, ¿Qué esos brazos te aprisionen y no te dejen ir? ¿Que se sentirá ser solamente suya mañana, tarde y noche?"

Neji volteo su rostro y la mirada de ambos se encontró por un segundo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara, desvió su cara para ocultarse de la intensa mirada de Neji pero para su mala suerte se encontró con la mirada asesina de Hanabi quien de inmediato fue a su lado como un toro enardecido

-escúchame una cosa y escúchame bien perra-hina, Neji es mío y no voy a permitir que una cualquiera como tú me lo arrebate, hare lo que sea con tal de alejarte de él

Hinata conservo la calma a pesar de todo aunque ganas no le faltaban de golpear a Hanabi

-por amor al cielo Hanabi hoy es un día de fiesta en la casa Hyuga, tenemos un nuevo líder y todo el mundo está feliz así que porque no me haces un favor y me dejas en paz al menos por las horas que le faltan a este día, si quieres mañana continuamos con esta tortuoso asunto, ¿estamos?, bien

Y sin decir más se alejó de Hanabi quien aprecia a punto de sufrir de una combustión interna

En otra parte del mundo fuera de la vista de cualquiera se encontraba Kabuto, quien después de la frustrante patada en el trasero que la alianza shinobi le dieron a sus planes y que Madara lo dejara a la deriva decidió que la mejor opción que tenía era retomar el camino que su sensei Orochimaru le había trazado, regreso a uno de los muchos escondites que el hombre serpiente tenía en el mundo y que aún los ninjas de Konoha no habían encontrado. Kabuto llevaba cuatro años tratando de retomar las cosas desde donde las habían dejado pero con la muerte de Orochimaru muchos de los que los apoyaban se habían acobardado y le habían dado la espalda al pedir la colaboración de la que antes gozaba su maestro, aunque había hecho algunos avances sin los equipos y el personal necesarios le era muy difícil y lo peor que le tomaría algo de tiempo lograr algo bueno pero ¿tenía prisa?, Claro que no, para vengarse hay que tomarse el tiempo necesario para que las cosas salgan bien y el enemigo se relaje un poco así cuando llegue el golpe este lo sientan bien duro. En esos días en los cuales trabajaba sin mucho interés algo inesperado sucedió o más bien apareció

-hola Kabuto, mírate nada más, estas más feo y escamoso que el viejo Orochito, FELICITACIONES

- ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?, no, ya recuerdo, tú tienes grandes habilidades como rastreador pero eso me hace preguntarme otra cosa ¿qué rayos haces aquí?...Zarek

Zarek salió de las sombras dejando ver un hombre alto de piel canela, ojos azules y cabello tan negro como la noche, él había sido uno de los conejillos de indias de Orochimaru pero en vez de morir como todos esperaban había sobrevivido, sorprendiendo incluso al mismo Orochimaru por las habilidades que había obtenido

-tranquilo pequeño, no he venido a matarte si eso es lo que piensas, más bien vengo a pedir tu ayuda, estoy más que seguro que contigo podré obtener lo que deseo

-a ver si entiendo, abandonaste a lord Orochimaru asegurando que ya no tenías nada que hacer a su lado, que no había nada más que pudieras obtener de él y ahora estas aquí pidiendo ayuda

-sí, yo no veo muy difícil el entenderlo, cuando abandone a Orochimaru el ya no podía darme más pues yo ya había tomado todo lo que se podía, pero en cambio tu Kabuto aun eres joven y tienes mucho potencial, estoy seguro que a tu lado lograre mi cometido, además te daré la oportunidad de darle una buena lesión a esos estúpidos shinobis que han hecho ver la visión de lord Orochimaru como una aberración y a tu como un idiota por fallar en tu venganza

-¿qué propones?

-que nos apoderemos de un poder realmente extraordinario, necesito que me ayudes a capturar al cuervo blanco

El rostro de Kabuto pasó del entusiasmo al hastío

-ya sabía yo que tanto químico y experimento con electro shock te arruinaría el cerebro

-¿no entiendo por qué no me crees?, la primera vez que le hable a Orochimaru de este plan se mostró muy interesado, demasiado para mi gusto

-eso es mentira

-sabes que yo no miento, pero por lo visto Orochimaru si te tenía un poco desinformado con respecto a lo que eran sus planes, ¿sabías que esa víbora deseaba hacerse con el cuervo blanco después de obtener el cuerpo del niño Uchiha?, bueno por tu expresión puedo entender que la respuesta es un no pero…

-háblame sobre ese tal palomo blanco o como se llame

-es cuervo blanco y en vista de que no sabes nada te contare todo, en la isla de Hana el clan Kurosawa logro lo impensable, crear un biju pero este no pudo ser insertado dentro del cuerpo de un Jinchuuriki, pero hace unos años el poder encontró un portador pero no paso lo que con todos los demás de este tipo, este poder como vil parasito se apodero de su huésped y se fusiono por completo dando así el nacimiento de un hibrido de inmenso poder, una nenita adorable que no dejaba de ser una terrible abominación, al cumplir los 6 años esta nenita hizo desaparecer 1/3 de la isla de Hana por lo cual debieron sellar su poder, el poder de ella en este momento debe ser superior al de cualquier Jinchuuriki o biju existente y ese es el poder que yo quiero

-¿de dónde sacaste esta información? Me gustaría hablar con tu fuente ya que hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran

-no hay fuente, todo lo que te digo lo se pues la nenita en cuestión es mi hija o mi supuesta hija la cual para este momento debe tener como 20 años

Kabuto quedo en una pieza

-tu ¿Qué?

-mi hija, o más bien el fruto maldito de mi ambición (suspiro), sabes Kabuto yo siempre he querido ser el más poderoso de todos y en Hana la forma más rápida de lograrlo era casándome con una de las gemelas Kurosawa y eso fue lo que hice, me case con la líder del clan y de la aldea pero las cosas no salieron como quería, esperaba que Mariem me diera un hijo, un chico al que yo pudiera manipular cuando fuera el líder del clan pero cuando nació esa cosa ya no supe que hacer, todos parecían estar contentos con aquel monstruo pero yo no, había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo, el solo estar a su lado me provocaba nauseas por eso fue que la mate o al menos eso creí aquella noche, recuerdo que la apuñale en el pecho, mis manos se llenaron de su sangre, en ese momento entro Mariem y se dio cuenta de lo que hice, desde ese momento soy un proscrito pero no me importo pues me había desecho de aquello aunque al poco tiempo me di cuenta que "mi hija" aún vivía, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que sobrevivió por su poder y decidí hacerme con ese poder a toda costa, fue en ese entonces cuando Orochimaru me capturo impidiendo que cumpliera mi cometido pero aun así espere y espere, hasta el día que los abandone pero al llegar a Hana no pude hacer gran cosa

-¿Por qué?

-por culpa de la bruja de Mariem mi Ex esposa, esa se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la isla y mando a darme caza, sus mejores guerreras fueron tras de mí incluso mi hija, fue espeluznante ver lo fuerte que es con su poder sellado

-¿ella te reconoció?

-claro que no, su madre nunca le hablo de mí, estoy seguro que ni siquiera le dijo sobre el intento de homicidio

-ya veo, pero no entiendo algo, si lord Orochimaru te hizo tantas mejoras y supuestamente ya no se te podía dar más ¿Por qué fallaste al intentar capturarla?

-Eso es sencillo, porque Mariem estuvo ahí, la muy perra casi me mata, se ha hecho más fuerte y rápida, ahora si entiendo por qué sigue siendo la líder de ese maldito lugar.

-comprendo, pero si su madre es un obstáculo ¿debemos deshacernos de ella primero?

-no es necesario por ahora, el cuervo esta en Konoha, ahí su captura será sencilla

-entonces el plan es captura y extracción de chakra ¿cierto?

-si y no, la capturaremos SI, pero con ella no se puede usar jutsus de extracción normales, según me contó alguien de confianza eso fue lo que provoco la explosión en la isla y no un entrenamiento como le hicieron creer a todos

-¿entonces qué se supone que haremos?

-tenemos dos opciones y para ambas te necesito a ti Kabuto, la primera es buscar entre tantos conocimientos que lord Orochimaru recopilo a lo largo de su vida, estoy seguro que debe de haber alguno que hable de alguna forma de hacerse con ese poder

-¿y en caso de que no lo haya?

-pues vamos al plan numero dos para este me hare de un discípulo y que mejor opción que mi propio nieto

-no sabía que tu hija estaba embarazada

-aun no pero tú te encargaras de eso mi querido Kabuto

Kabuto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-a poco no te gustaría tener un mini tú con las habilidades y el chakra del cuervo blanco

-pero el chakra que contiene un Jinchuuriki no es trasmisible a su prole

-recuerda niño que ella no es una criatura normal y por lo tanto no se sabe que pueda y que no, además ¿no te gustaría hacer el experimento?, apuesto a que serias un estupendo padre, aunque te recuerdo que el primero de esa línea debe ser mío

-como quieras pero si deseas poder ¿para que quieres a un bebé?

-para hacer lo mismo que Orochimaru quería hacer con el Uchiha y estoy seguro que tú sabes cómo hacerlo entonces que dice ¿me ayudaras?

-la verdad aun no me convences

-vamos Kabuto, no pierdas la oportunidad de experimentar con el cuervo blanco, imagínate las modificaciones que puedes hacer a otros con su ADN y además por si no lo has notado tendrás más beneficios que yo, tendrás una linda mujer y un conejillo de indias al mismo tiempo ¿Qué más quieres?

Kabuto estaba pesando los pros y los contras de aquella empresa

-bien piénsalo iré a dar una vueltecita y cuando regrese me dices que decides

Sin más Zarek salió de la habitación dejando a Kabuto solo


	14. Chapter 10B

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día 10B**

La fiesta de la familia Hyuga ya había terminado y Hinata se dirigía a donde le había explicado tía Maki

-"la segunda roca detrás del roble, llevar chakra a las manos y empujar con fuerza"

En ese momento un pasadizo se abrió ante la vista de Hinata y por este ella salió de los dominios Hyuga. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento Dilan ya se encontraba ahí

-hola Hina

-hola

Un molesto silencio se dio en el lugar

-y bien-dijo Dilan –que deseabas de…

Una sonora cachetada resonó en el silencio de la noche

-¡y eso por que fue!

-¡por comportarte como una tonta! Como fue que tuviste el valor de contarme cosas sin importancia y callarte esto, ah Dilan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del cuervo blanco? Ah, dime por que

-porque tenía miedo a que te alejaras y me hicieras a un lado como la mayoría de la gente de Hana

-estúpida ave -la empuja- como te atreves tan siquiera a pensar que yo sería capaz de hacerte a un lado, de dejarte sola, ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO ME CONOCES BIEN?-empieza a llorar

-te conozco mejor que muchos Hinata

-¡entonces ¿Qué paso?

Dilan solo desvió el rostro, Hinata la tomo de la barbilla para que la mirara

-te quiero y nada hará que cambien de parecer ok, ni siquiera que te conviertas en una versión fea de ti misma

-gracias Hina, gracias-las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas

-Dilan júrame que no volverás a ocultarme nada sin importar que sea

-está bien hermanita- ella la abrazó ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello

-eres una estúpida ¿lo sabias?

-sí, Naruto dijo que soy tonta y Sasuke me llamo estúpida al igual que tú, así que algo debe de cierto ha de haber en ello

-¿Cuándo te llamo así el Uchiha?

-fue esta mañana, lo que ocurrió fue que…

**FLASH BACK **

_Dilan esperaba con gran impaciencia el regreso de Naruto y Sasuke, ella no podía dejar de imaginarse el rostro lleno de odio y desprecio que ambos chicos le regalarían, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y a Naruto gritar_

_-¡DILAN TENGO HAMBRE!_

_-lo raro seria que no tuvieras-dijo Sasuke en su acostumbrado modo antipático_

_Dilan salió al encuentro con ambos chicos_

_-hola chicos, escuche en la mañana que Sasuke te tentó con hotcakes así que tengo todo listo para prepararlos si desean _

_-¡GENIAL! Vamos, vamos, a cocinar -Naruto empujaba a Dilan_

_Dilan comenzó a cocinar pero a diferencia de otros días no se le veía feliz, estaba pensativa y tan distraída que rompió la taza de té favorita de Naruto_

_-¿qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto Sasuke parando se al lado de Dilan_

_-no es nada-desvió la mirada- te lo aseguro_

_-es acaso por lo del cuervo blanco_

_El cuerpo de Dilan se tensiono y su rostro se puso pálido_

_-en verdad que para ser tan poderosa eres tan tonta como las demás mujeres, que pensaste ¿Qué te íbamos a hacer algún daño o que te íbamos a echar de la casa o algo peor?_

_Dilan no respondió, solo se abrazó a sí misma, Naruto que había estado recogiendo los trozos de la taza rota se puso de pie al lado de Sasuke_

_- ¿es cierto eso Dilan? _

_Ella permaneció en silencio pero una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla, Naruto sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo_

_-eres una niña muy tonta sabes, como podríamos abandonarte o herirte, eres nuestra amiga y como tal haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerte, así que no te sientas mal –el sonrió para ella_

_Ella iba a decir algo pero Sasuke la alejo de Naruto y la puso a su lado _

_-ey –protesto Naruto por lo brusco del movimiento- que te…_

_-NA-RU-TO_

_En ese momento Naruto vio el porqué del movimiento brusco, Sakura estaba en la entrada a la cocina y había visto a Naruto abrazando a Dilan con demasiada ternura para su gusto_

_-"mierda, mierda, mierda" ho…hola sakura_

_Ella no dijo nada, salió corriendo y Naruto salió detrás de ella _

_-en verdad eres una estúpida_

_-lo se, ahora por mi culpa van a golpear a Naruto _

_-no lo digo por ello- volteo para mirarla a los ojos- lo digo por pensar que te haríamos daño, por si no lo has notado princesita, Naruto y yo somos como tú, somos monstruos, él es el kyubi y yo uno de los peores criminales del mundo, ¿tú crees que para nosotros ha sido fácil?, pues no lo ha sido, al menos para Naruto las cosas han mejorado ahora, se le respeta, se le admira, en cambio a mí- el que aún tenía su brazo rodeándola lo quito y se alejó de ella - algunos me toleran pero muchos piensan que debería morir, siendo lo que somos crees que seriamos capaces de hacerte lo mismo que los de tu isla, dime ¿crees que seriamos capaces?_

_-no_

_-voy a repetir lo que dijo Naruto, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte y protegerte pero –la tomo de la barbilla- si por alguna razón tu existencia se vuelve peligrosa para los de esta aldea no lo pensaremos dos veces para matarte –la soltó- así que te sugiero que hagas hasta lo imposible por evitarlo ¿está claro?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza_

_-bien –se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a ella- ahora termina de cocinar que tengo hambre_

**Fin flash back**

-y eso fue todo lo que sucedió

-ya veo

-oye no te había dicho que te vez muy linda con ese kimono

-gracias, yo…

Una presencia alerta a las dos mujeres, Dilan lanzo un kunai en la dirección del extraño

-oye en tu aldea no les enseñaron a revisar primero y lanzar después –dijo Neji saliendo de entre las sombras -ahora me debes un kimono -dijo mostrando el hueco hecho en la manga del traje

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-pregunto Dilan algo enfadada

-pues vi a mi guardián salir a escondidas así que decidí seguirla par a averiguar que iba hacer

-si no te lo dijo es porque no es de tu incumbencia

-pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Hinata es de mi incumbencia por si no lo ha notado señorita, aunque para serle sincero su conversación me ha dejado muy interesado en ti Kurosawa, aunque no en el sentido físico ya que no eres mi tipo

Dilan iba alanzarle otro kunai pero Hinata la detuvo

-ya tranquila, sabes que Neji es alguien en quien yo confió, no te pongas así y tú no debiste seguirme y menos escuchar nuestra conversación eso es descortés

-pues si me van a regañar por ello también deberían hacerlo con él no creen

Dijo Neji apuntando hacia el lado contrario del que él estaba, detrás de un árbol salió Kakashi con su traje de anbu

-Okami –dijo Dilan

-le conoces

-es el imbécil que tsunade ha puesto como mi guardián, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-pues tu qué crees, cumpliendo mi trabajo de niñera, ya es tarde así que a casa

-tu no me ordenas que hacer y cuando

-Dilan es mejor que hagas caso –dijo Hinata- recuerda que el trabajo de tu guardián es buscar tu seguridad, así que obedécelo al instante

-(suspiro) está bien, lo hare solo porque tú lo dice Hina

Dilan se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Hinata y es seguida de cerca por Okami, cuando quedan solos Neji toma a Hinata por la cintura, la acerca a él y la besa

-no sabes cuánto he deseado poder acercarme a ti, besar tus labios, sentirte cerca, estas tan hermosa que la luna ha escondido la mitad de su rostro al ver que hay alguien más bella

-no sabía que eras poeta

-aún hay muchas que tú no sabes de mi pero…

-que sucede

-me gustaría que me explicaras un poco más acerca de lo que escuche, detesto tener la mitad de la información sobre algo en particular

Hinata desvió la mirada

-vamos Hinata, sea lo que sea no va a cambiar la opinión que tengo sobre la Kurosawa, además creo que es algo que te afecta mucho y me gustaría servirte de apoyo en caso que lo necesites

-(suspiro) está bien te lo diré aunque sé que Dilan se va a enojar por esto

Dilan y Okami se dirigían a la casa de Naruto cuando este se puso frente a ella

-¿Qué sucede?

-mañana te vamos a retirar el sello que te restringe

-pero ¿Por qué?

-pues por unas sencillas razones, uno tu sello se va a romper tarde que temprano así que no hay mucha diferencia entre esperar y hacerlo ahora, dos Naruto se ofreció a enseñarte a controlar tu poder y para ello se necesita que tengas todo tu chakra disponible y tres…creo que no hay tres

-pero…¿no será peligroso?

-pues te lo pongo de esta manera si quieres ver el siguiente día es mejor que procures que no lo sea

-ya veo

Con un suspiro Dilan continúo su camino a casa seguida de cerca por el lobo


	15. Chapter 11

**EL DESPERTAR DE OTRO MONÓTONO DÍA**

**Disculpas por la demora esta ha sido una semana bastante movidita para mi y pues las cosas están cambiando mucho a mi alrededor**

**La verdad no creo que este sea un buen capitulo peor igual no se me ocurrió nada mejor, aunque me divertí mucho haciéndolo **

**Espero lo disfruten **

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día 11**

Era un día lluvioso en Konoha, desde muy temprano las nubes negras cargadas de agua se habían apoderado del cielo del pueblo pero aun así todo seguía con su acostumbrado ritmo, por ser un día tan húmedo Dilan decidió verse diferente, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, se colocó un pantalón capri negro, un top gris y una chaqueta corta negra, no se puso sus pesas pues el día de por si iba a ser difícil y nada la aseguraba que ellas no terminaran por convertirse en un problema.

Envió a Cronos con Hinata con una nota diciéndole que pasaba y que por favor cuidara de él, después se reunió con Sasuke y Naruto, este último estaba un poco decaído y tenía un gran morado en la mejilla izquierda, cuando iba a preguntarle Sasuke le advirtió con la mirada que ni se le ocurriera. Al salir de casa Okami los esperaba junto con otros 2 ninjas Anbu, esto puso un poco nerviosa a Dilan pero no se lo demostró a nadie aunque Sasuke se dio cuenta del leve temblor de una de sus manos.

Los Anbus los guiaron a una parte restringida varios kilómetros lejos de la aldea, se dirigieron a un área subterránea, al llegar al lugar Sasuke tuvo un ligero escalofríos pues el inmenso lugar le recordaba horriblemente una de las madrigueras donde vivió con Orochimaru, en el lugar los esperaba otros 3 anbus, Naruto al ver que habían tantas personas se acercó a Kakashi

-oye si los tienes a todos ellos porque nosotros debemos estar aquí

-sencillo, en caso de que algo salga mal ustedes deberán impartir de forma inmediata la sentencia a la señorita

Dilan solo cerro sus ojos y empezó a tomar aire lentamente, ya de por si estaba asustada pero ahora con lo dicho por el anbu sí que estaba lista para que el pánico se apoderara de ella

-cálmate –dijo Sasuke en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara-si te calmas y confías en ti misma todo saldrá bien

Los orbes negros de Sasuke habían hipnotizado a Dilan y su voz le había calmado el alma

-gracias –ella le sonrió de forma tímida

-Kurosawa ven acá -dijo Kakashi- ya es hora

Un anbu con mascara de gato se puso frente a Dilan

-debe quitarse la ropa señorita

Ella volteo a ver a kakashi y este asintió, así que ella lo hizo quedando en un sexy conjunto de brasier y brasilera en encaje negro

-eso también va fuera –dijo el anbu gato

-ni loca quedaría totalmente desnuda delante de ustedes

-jajaja quien lo hubiera creído, las venus de la muerte también sienten vergüenza-dijo un anbu con mascara de mono

-haber estúpida, no se si no lo has notado pero no estaba haciéndote una sugerencia, te desnudas y punto

-ya te dije que no lo hare, no lo creo necesario

-tú no sabes nada así que no opinas sobre nada

Mientras Dilan discutía con el anbu, Sasuke se empezaba a desesperar, entre más se demoraran más tiempo debía seguir en ese lugar que lo único que le causaba eran recuerdos muy pero muy desagradables

-ey Dilan deja de perder el tiempo y has de una maldita vez lo que te dicen, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mucho mejor-dijo sasuke en su acostumbrado todo de disgusto

Los anbus apoyan el punto de Sasuke por lo cual Dilan no tiene más opción que quedar totalmente desnuda frente a 8 hombres, cantidad que sinceramente pondría nerviosa a cualquiera, sobre todo al sentir como muchas miradas se deslizaban por cada una de sus curvas, Naruto no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Dilan, él no había visto el cuerpo desnudo de ninguna chica a parte de sakura, pero al recorrerla una y otra vez podía entender con gran claridad por qué ella lo celaba tan furiosamente con Dilan, la kurosawa era una diosa entre muchas mortales, sin más Dilan tomo su lugar en el centro de la habitación cuando se giró para quedar frente a los presentes su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke y una descarga recorrió toda su columna, la mirada de Sasuke era salvaje, era como si no solo mirara su cuerpo si no que se colara hasta llegar a su alma, descubriendo y reconstruyendo su interior, por un segundo que pareció una eternidad Dilan estuvo encerrada en la hipnótica sensualidad de Sasuke, aspirando a ser poseída por la fuerza soberana que se desbordaba por aquellas orbes ¿rojas?, Dilan tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, cuando volvió a mirarlo sus ojos seguían siendo negros como siempre

-"_estoy tan asustada que ya estoy viendo cosas_"-miro a Kakashi- por favor terminemos con esto de una vez

Los anbus se movieron posicionándose alrededor de ella, Naruto y Sasuke se mantenían alejados aunque este último no habría podido moverse aunque lo quisiera, cuando Dilan lo miro pudo sentir algo realmente potente, era como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran distorsionado llevándolos fuera de allí por una eternidad, el cuerpo de Dilan prometía placer a una escala monumental pero sus ojos, la mirada de ellos era tan intensa que estaba seguro que a través de ellos se podrían observar otros mundo incluso se podría echar una pequeña ojeada al cielo o al infierno según la situación en la que te encontraras con ella, Sasuke estaba asombrado por aquello pero con la rapidez que las sensaciones habían inundado su cuerpo las había desechado en un rincón de su mente

-"_si las cosas salen bien….tal vez tendría una oportunidad, yo podría….no, no debo distraerme –volteo a mirar a Naruto que estaba a su izquierda- un descuido mío puede significar su muerte, aunque diga que soy su hermano ambos sabemos que es mi dueño y soy feliz con eso –volteo a mirar a Dilan –no necesito nada más_"

Dilan se encontraba en posición y los anbus a su alrededor hicieron aparecer cadenas dese el suelo que la apresaron por completo

-y esto que?-pregunto Dilan

-eso es por precaución, cuando terminemos aquí te desatamos-dijo el anbu mascara de mono

-escúchame bien niña-hablo kakashi- necesito que expulse la mayor cantidad de chakra que puedas

Dilan así lo hizo, después de unos segundos comienza a aparecer la figura de un sol en su pecho izquierdo justo sobre el corazón, formado por 3 círculos uno dentro del otro y 6 picos curvos

-que sello tan extraño, nunca había visto uno así-dijo un anbu con mascara de zorro

-es cierto es algo simple, ¿realmente esta chica es tan poderosa?-dijo el anbu con la máscara de gato

-concéntrense no estamos aquí para comadrear-dijo un anbu con mascara de ave

Kakashi saca de entre sus ropas un kunai de color rojo y con la mano que lo coje crea un chidori que concentra en el kunai, sasuke y Naruto están atentos a todo lo que pasa y este último se descontrolo un poco cuando el kunai fue clavado en el cuerpo de la chica justamente en el medio de su marca, sasuke lo sujeto a tiempo para que no cometiera una imprudencia

-cálmate, no hagas que algo salga mal

Lentamente Naruto recupero su compostura

El poder contenido en el chidori parecía ser absorbido por el cuerpo de la chica iluminando el dibujo en su piel, cuando el arma quedó sin poder esta cayó al piso, la marca de Dilan tenía un brillo incandescente de tono azulado, desde ahí miles de pequeños símbolos azulados recorrieron el cuerpo de Dilan, cuando estuvo totalmente cubierta de pies a cabeza la luz que despedía se hizo más intensa y de color blanco, los presentes podían sentir como de a pocos el chakra de Dilan ascendía junto a la intensidad de la luz que ella despedía, una luz cegadora se expandió por el lugar, cuando esta por fin comenzó a disminuir los anbus, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron observar algo intrigante, estaba Dilan con un par de enormes alas blanca, garras en vez de manos, sus ojos de un rojo intenso y unas marcas azul en sus mejillas, el asombro no terminaba ahí, cuando aquella criatura lanzo un potente grito que fue acompañado por la expansión de su poder lo que hizo que todos quedaran pegados a las paredes como moscas, todo el lugar temblaba y las cadenas que la habían sujetado por precaución se deshicieron como si hubieran sido hechas de espagueti.

Mientras el poder del cuervo se desplegaba debajo de la tierra en la superficie los habitantes de konoha sentía una gran sacudida, los civiles se mostraban preocupados pero no hubo histeria, mientras los ninjas no podían creer que un ser vivo tuviera tal cantidad de chakra los más sorprendidos eran los de la familia Hyuga algunos estaban en uno de los jardines, la mayoría tenia activado su byakugan y podía ver la gran cantidad de chakra que se encontraba bajo la tierra y que parecía seguir aumentando, mientras todos sacaban sus propias conjeturas sobre qué era lo que sucedía, Hinata estaba con el corazón en la mano rezando todas las que se sabía para que a su hermana no le pasara nada, estaba segura que Dilan estaba mal pues cronos se había escapado de su cuidado para ir junto a su dueña, no había sentido a Neji hasta que la mano de él se posó en su hombro tratando de darle su apoyo, él deseaba ser su apoyo pero delante del resto de los Hyugas, debía comportarse según lo que ahora es, el líder del mayor clan de Konoha, inclusive algunos veían como algo malo el pequeño gesto que él estaba realizando, pero poco importaba en el momento, su amada lo necesitaba y teniendo conocimiento del enredo en la vida de la persona más importante para ella sería un desgraciado si no estuviera ahí, a su lado

-tranquila Hinata, todo saldrá bien

-lo sé pero…. Es tanto poder…y si no lo logra yo….

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Hinata, Neji se inclinó un poco para que solo ella lo escuchara

-por favor se fuerte, ella te necesita fuerte, si empiezas a llorar me obligara a llevarte a mi habitación y hacerte el amor hasta que te olvides de todo

Ella sonrió

-no se necesario pero gracias, confiare en la fortaleza de mi hermana

-eso es lo que quería escuchar, pero aun así mi oferta sigue en pie

Neji se alejó de ella regresando al interior de la mansión, lo vio alejarse y por un momento deseo que la casa estuviera sola, sola para que ellos dos pudieran deshacer y rehacer sus cuerpos y sus almas a gusto, su mente se llenó por un momento con la imagen de aquellas cartas de parte de todos los hombres solteros del souke pero su mente solo estaba enfocada una en especial

_Señorita Hinata Hyuga _

_Su belleza sin igual la hace merecedora de grandes privilegios, por lo tanto se le ofrece el mayor de los honores a los que puede aspirar una mujer de su linaje puede desear _

_Ha sido convocada para ser el jazmín nocturno de:_

_Neji Hyuga _

_El ofrecimiento hecho se toma de forma voluntaria por lo tanto esperamos que responda de forma afirmativa o negativa a esta petición lo antes posible ante el líder del clan _

_Se le dan 7 días para que tome su decisión _

Hinata aún no se había decidido pues según lo que se decía Neji debía casarse con Hanabi dentro de 1 año si no antes, eso era lo que la atormentaba debía aceptar y tenerlo para ella solo un año o rechazarlo dándolo por perdido desde ahora, necesitaba hablar con alguien con urgencia y a la única que le confiaba todo se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo incontrolable

-"_porque a la vida le da por complicarse tanto_"

En el subterráneo los chicos intentaban recuperarse de la primera impresión que el poder del cuervo les dio, Naruto sentía como ese inmenso poder que los rodeaba atemorizaba al zorro contenido en su interior, el zorro deseaba huir y al mismo tiempo deseaba destruir al cuervo, esa sensación oprimía el pecho de Naruto, los anbus tomaban posiciones para atacar pero más tardaban en tomar posiciones que en ser mandados nuevamente contra las paredes del lugar, Naruto superando sus temores creo varios clones y con ellos ataco con varios rasengan y Sasuke hizo lo propio con su katana y sus chidoris, por más que sus ataque impactaban no eran suficientes, ellos atacaban al mismo tiempo y ella los mandaba a volar, una y otra y otra vez se dio lo mismo aunque de distintas maneras, fue incendiada, atacada con armas, con agua, electricidad pero nada parecía debilitarla lo suficiente. Sasuke quien había sido repelido por enésima vez después de haberle hecho un corte en el brazo izquierdo trataba de mantener la calma, las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas para todos sobre todo para Dilan pues los anbus hacia buen rato que ya no intentaban contenerla si no destruirla, mientras seguía en el suelo observaba al situación y algo llamo su atención, el anbu con mascara de ave fue directo a atacar a Dilan y fue repelido por una gran corriente de aire que lo estrello contra la pared con gran fuerza, al instante Naruto junto con 3 clones intento hacer lo mismo que el anbu y a diferencia del primero este si tuvo éxito hiriéndola en el abdomen para luego ser golpeado por una de las alas de Dilan, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a Naruto

-sasuke yo…creo que tendremos que matarla-desvió el rostro-no quería hacerlo

-aun no digas eso creo, no, estoy seguro que tenemos una oportunidad pero necesito tu ayuda

-dime

Sasuke le explico su plan a Naruto y lo pusieron en marcha al instante

Naruto creo 16 clones, 10 fueron tras de Dilan y 6 junto a los anbus, los narutos tomaron a Dilan de todas la partes posibles del cuello, las piernas, los brazos, y sobre todo sus alas, al instante Sasuke tomo el rostro de Dilan, sus rojizos ojos se fijaron en los negros de él, Kakashi al ver esto maldijo por lo bajo peor el clon de Naruto le impidió acercarse

-no hasta que el termine

-¡pero ese idiota se va a condenar!

-solo ten un poco de confianza, no te pido mas

Ambos chicos seguían sujetando a Dilan

-Dilan yo sé que estás ahí, sé que eres consiente en parte de lo que sucede, por favor trata de controlarte, no nos obligues a hacer algo que no queremos

Dilan seguía forcejeando

-no nos has hecho daño y sé que no lo harás, deja de sentirte culpable por algo que no has hecho, mira a tu alrededor no has matado a nadie y si te controlas no lo harás, somos amigos recuerdas, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte, no me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo y Naruto tampoco

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Dilan brillo con intensidad iluminando y cubriendo a todos, poco a poco la atmosfera producida por el chakra de Dilan se fue desvaneciendo y las heridas que ella había causado a todos habían desaparecido al igual que las que ella recibió, su garras se trasformaron en manos y sus marcas desaparecieron, su alas lentamente iban reduciendo su tamaño, los clones desaparecieron y Sasuke soltó su rostro

-eso es, vas muy bien princesita

Los ojos de Dilan fueron cambiando lentamente a su normal tono violeta, su mirada estaba fija en la de Sasuke, sus labios formaron una sonrisa, sus manos tomaron al rostro de Sasuke y sus labios se acercaron a los de él, Sasuke sintió un leve roce suave y casi imperceptible antes de que Dilan se desmayara quedando en sus brazos, Naruto cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con su chaqueta y emprendieron la retirada de aquel sombrío lugar pero 5 anbus no querían permitírselo

-entréguenla, es una orden

-ni lo sueñes, llego con nosotros se va con nosotros –dijo Sasuke

-basura como tú no tiene derecho a hablar aquí-dijo el de la máscara de ave

-oye, Okami dile a tus chicos que se retiren o no respondo –dijo Sasuke sosteniendo fuerte a Dilan entre sus brazos

Este hizo una señal y los 5 anbus desaparecieron

-solo quiero decirle algo chicos, ella es impredecible por ser mujer y su poder casi que no tiene límites así que es muy peligrosa, traten de mantenerla controlada y cuídense de ella, es lo único que se puede hacer por ahora

-lo tendremos en cuenta –dijo Naruto

-a Sasuke, ¿podrías explicarme que rayos fue lo que hiciste?

-la pregunta que quieres hacer es si use el sharingan y la respuesta es no, yo solamente trate de persuadir a una a miga –miro a naruto- como alguien varias veces lo hizo conmigo


	16. Chapter 12

Disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, sé que ha sido una crueldad de mi parte pero ciertas circunstancias han influido en esta demora, el haberme lastimado la muñeca hizo de escribir algo complicado, además algunos conflictos familiares y personales convirtieron mi cabeza en un poso de aguas negras de la que nada bueno salía, mi imaginación fue cruelmente saboteada y mi motivación estropeada por estos sucesos que de a poco estoy aprendiendo a sortear. Con esto no estoy pidiendo un oh pobre Black-kiari, no, solamente estoy tratando de explicar los porqués de mi negligencia y pidiendo un poco de comprensión en caso de que lo que he escrito no sea de su agrado.

Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas y gracias por leer este pequeño pedazo de mí

Att

Black-kiari

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día 12**

Tsunade se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, habían pasado media hora desde la última vez que se había sentido el gran chakra y aun no tenía noticias, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella y para colmo de males los ancianos del concejo acababan de entrar en su oficina

-¿nos puedes decir que rayos está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo la anciana

-(suspiro) para ser sincera ni yo misma lo se

-no me salgas con mentiras Tsunade, tu obligación es informarnos de todo lo que pasa aquí–dijo la anciana

-así es, por si no lo recuerdas nosotros somos los encargados de velar por el bienestar de esta aldea –dijo el anciano

-lo sé, pero en este momento no tengo nada que informarles

-no quieras vernos la cara de idiotas niña

En ese preciso momento Okami (kakashi) entró por la ventana de la oficina pero al ver a los ancianos se sorprendió

-discúlpeme si he interrumpido su reunión Hokage, no esperaba encontrarla acompañada pero no se preocupe regresaré cuando pueda atenderme

-no te preocupes ellos ya se iban

-no, no es cierto, nosotros no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no se nos aclare que está sucediendo en la aldea

-lamento contradecirla pero ustedes dos se van

Tsunade tomo a ambos ancianos por las ropas y sacó de su oficina, al cerrar la puerta se paró frente a kakashi

-¿Qué sucedió?

-la situación está controlada, el cuervo blanco no es una amenaza

-¿no es una amenaza?, me estás diciendo que Naruto tuvo que…

-no señora, no fue necesario, él no tuvo que eliminarla y aunque quisiera estoy seguro que no hubiera podido

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-el poder de ella es abrumador, después de haber retirado el sello ella se descontrolo, las cadenas especiales que preparamos para ella no funcionaron, las rompió como si fueran de plastilina, después de eso pasamos a someterla pero ni mis hombres ni yo pudimos siquiera acercarnos a ella solo Naruto y Sasuke lograban herirla pero para mí que era porque ella lo permitía, Uchiha se percató de esto y logro controlarla

-¿uso el sharingan?

-por un momento eso temí pero no, no lo uso

-¿entonces qué sucedió? ¿Cómo logró que ella se controlara?

-para serle sincero no sé qué sucedió, fue tan extraño ver esa imagen, Sasuke frente a ella hablándole y luego ver como poco a poco se calmaba, fue increíble

Tsunade rodeo el escritorio y se sentó

-ya veo, así que de nuevo le debemos nuestra seguridad al Uchiha, ¿qué diablos tienen este sujeto que todos ellos caen en su embrujo?

-debe ser una fuerte afinidad con las Bestias –dijo Kakashi con un tono divertido en su voz

Tsunade miro de mala forma a Kakashi

-deja de hacerte el gracioso, debemos pensar que hacer, no me agrada que el Uchiha tenga tanto podar sobre esos dos

Kakashi se puso en la ventana dispuesto a salir

-usted no confía en Sasuke ¿cierto?

-claro que no, él no siente lealtad hacia la aldea, ni aprecio por ninguno de sus habitantes ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así? –Tsunade apoyó los codos en el escritorio – y tú ¿confías en el Uchiha?

-Sasuke nunca hará nada que lastime a Naruto y mientras eso siga así no hay riesgo alguno

Y sin decir más kakashi se retiró dejando a una pensativa Hokage

A cada minuto que pasaba Hinata estaba más desesperada por saber la suerte de su hermana mayor, después de mucho meditarlo decidió hacer lo mismo que cronos, ir en busca de Dilan, con esto en mente emprendió la salida de la mansión Hyuga encontrándose cerca de la salida con Hiashi, Hinata solo realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza ante este y siguió su camino pero una mano apresó su brazo cual si fuera la garra de un halcón, ante esta inesperada acción Hinata volteó a ver a su por ese instante carcelero

-¿qué quieres Hiashi?

-necesito hablar contigo Hinata

-sea lo que sea que desees decirme puede esperar hasta mi regreso

-sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer puede esperar hasta que hablemos –dijo Hiashi halando a Hinata

De un brusco movimiento Hinata se soltó de la presión ejercida por Hiashi

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con alguien como usted señor

-a mi parecer sí, por lo que me acompañaras

-usted no es quien para ordenarme nada

-soy tu padre

-usted no es nadie para mí, mi padre no existe y si existió fue hace demasiado tiempo como para poder recordarlo

-pero qué demonios dices, tú eres MI PRIMOGENITA

- me da algo risa tu comentario pero debo contradecirte, el día que pase a ser parte del bouke quedo muy claro que entre usted y yo no hay parentesco alguno, así que como lo veo, USTED NO ES MI PADRE

Hiashi estaba libido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-tu eres mi hija, mía y de mi amada esposa o acaso negaras también a tu madre

-como podría hacer tal cosa Hiashi, yo soy una mujer muy afortunada pues a diferencia de muchos yo puedo jactarme de tener tres madres, una que me cuida desde el cielo y dos que siendo un clon la una de la otra velan de igual manera por mí, protegiéndome como fieras y mimándome cual si fuera un gatito, como ves no tengo madre de la cual renegar y con ellas a mi lado tampoco tengo padre al cual extrañar

Sin más Hinata dio la vuelta pero una vez más la férrea mano de Hiashi aprisiono su brazo

-y ahora que quieres

-necesito que hablemos

-hablar, pero de qué?, yo ya he dicho todo lo que necesitaba que supieras y no creo que de tus labios sea capaz de salir algo que yo esté interesada en escuchar

-solo deseo lo que cualquier padre, un poco del afecto de sus hijos, nada más

Esas palabras fueron algo que no se esperaba de alguien como Hiashi, quien aguardaba con ansiedad por una respuesta pero Hinata estaba inmóvil, parecía una estatua, cuando sus labios se abrieron Hiashi esperaba un discurso sentimental o un reclamo pero obtuvo la risa más estridente que jamás hubiera escuchado de Hinata, esto lo indigno

-no le encuentro la gracia –dijo Hiashi con un tono amargo

-pu…pues…pues yo si –decía Hinata tratando de controlarse- ahí Hiashi quien hubiera pensado que te sabias chistes tan buenos

-no es una broma lo que he dicho, deseo hacer las paces contigo, quiero que confíes en mí y aprecies el cariño que te tengo

-pues déjame decirte Hiashi que de mí no obtendrás nada, si desea amor o algo por ese estilo pídaselo a Hanabi que ella dichosa hará cualquier cosa por ti, total por algo ella es TU HIJA

Estas palabras hicieron que el agarre que Hiashi tenía sobre el brazo de Hinata se hiciera más fuerte llegando a lastimarla

-será mejor que me suelte

Hiashi parecía no escuchar a Hinata, más la miraba fijamente como si tratara de encontrar algún pedacito de aquella chica tímida y asustadiza que temblaba al escuchar su voz, de aquella chica de la cual se deshizo por creerla una falla para el clan

-suéltame desgraciado o prometo romperte el brazo en tantos pedazos que no te servirá ya para que te limpies el trasero

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hiashi

-que insolencia, de esa forma te enseñaron esas extranjeras a hablarle a tus mayores

-no, así se me enseño hablarle a mis enemigos

Estas palabras calaron con fuerza en Hiashi, repitiéndose con un eco espectral una y otra vez que sin que Hinata lo percibiera rompieron algo en la endurecida coraza de Hiashi. La fuerza con la que Hiashi sujetaba el brazo de Hinata disminuyo dando espacio para que esta se soltara y siguiera su camino mientras la mente de Hiashi ponía en consideración este nuevo conocimiento, una serie de pensamientos y conjeturas empezaron a dar vueltas en la mente de Hiashi creando de inmediato soluciones a su problema, había sido el líder del clan Hyuga y no precisamente por su cara bonita así que algo iba a hacer y tenía los medios para obtener siempre lo que quería

Cuando Hinata llego a la casa de Naruto aún estaba hecha una fiera por lo acontecido con Hiashi, cuando los chicos notaron su estado le permitieron de inmediato el paso hacia la habitación de Dilan pues interponerse ante una Kunoichi en tal estado de enojo era un acto suicida, cuando Hinata vio el rostro de su adorada hermana todo el enojo de ella se fue por un sifón, Dilan tenía el rostro pálido y lleno de sudor, se le veía respirar con cierta dificultad, por su expresión pareciera que estaba encerrada dentro de una pesadilla, al tocarla Hinata noto que tenía mucha fiebre pronto busco agua y algunos paños para enjuagar el sudor al igual que algunas medicinas para bajarle la fiebre.

Después de 3 horas la respiración de Dilan se había hecho más acompasada, su expresión se relajó y la fiebre disminuyo un poco pero aun así Dilan no despertaba cosa que ya empezaba a preocupar a todos

-creo que debemos llevarla a un hospital, sería lo mejor –dijo Naruto

-yo estoy de acuerdo en parte con le dobe, no podemos dejar sin tratamiento a la kurosawa pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien se entere de lo que ella es –dijo Sasuke

-entonces debemos traer a alguien para que la revise –dijo Hinata

-si eso estaría bien pero a quien

-que no es obvio, le pediremos el favor a Sakura

-con lo mucho que Sakura la quiere, no creo que sea prudente además…

-además ¿qué?-pregunto Naruto

-dependiendo de lo que ella encuentre tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

Hinata entendía el por qué no se llevaba a su hermana al hospital pero entonces que se podían hacer y como si alguien hubiera respondido a su plegaria la Hokage llego a casa de Naruto aunque acompañada por Sakura

-vengo a ver a Dilan ¿Dónde está?

-en su habitación, ha tenido fiebre y desde que la trajimos no ha despertado- dijo Naruto

-bien, ustedes quédense aquí, Sakura ve y organiza todo yo te alcanzo en un minuto y tu Uchiha ven conmigo

Ambos salieron de la casa, Sasuke se paró frente a Tsunade

-¿qué quiere?

- como siempre tan agradable Uchiha

-me trajo acá para decirme solo eso

-es obvio que no, deseo que me digas exactamente qué fue lo que paso en la mañana

-pensé que sus escuadrón anbu le había dicho todo respecto a esta mañana

-si pero quiero escucharlo de usted señor Uchiha

-bien, se nos llevó a un lugar horrible bajo tierra, hicieron desvestir a Dilan lo cual fue interesante, se le retiro el sello ella se transformó en una especie de mujer alada la cual nos pateó el trasero por varios minutos hasta que Naruto y yo pudimos detenerla, la chica quedo inconsciente, la trajimos aquí y al rato apareció usted para hacerme preguntas tontas

-ya veo, ahora explícame exactamente como hicieron tú y Naruto para que ella se controlara, que técnica usaron y como exactamente

-no usamos ninguna técnica especial vieja, solo intente hacer algo al estilo de Naruto, es decir algo un tanto loco pero al final muy efectivo

-ya veo, estas seguro que no fue algo más

-como que, como mi sharingan, no señora no lo use, estoy casi seguro de que de haber sido así yo ya estaría con un pie si no que los dos en la tumba y Naruto iría delante mío ¿o me equivoco?

Tsunade no dijo nada

-cómo ve señora no he hecho nada malo, aunque muchos en este pueblucho así lo deseen

Sin más le dio la espalda y regreso a la casa seguido al rato por la Hokage

Mientras la Hokage hablaba con Sasuke Sakura revisaba a Dilan encontrándose con algo muy peculiar, su cuerpo exteriormente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero en el interior había una actividad celular como la que presentaba el cuerpo de Naruto pero está en vez de reparar más bien parecía reorganizar y su chakra tendía a aumentar y a disminuir con cierta constancia creando nuevas conexiones para este y volviendo a desvanecerlas, era como si su cuerpo hubiera enloquecido y estuviera haciendo las cosas mal, cuando la Hokage entro en la habitación Sakura ni lo noto

-que has encontrado

La presencia de la Hokage hizo sobresaltar a Sakura

-no la escuche entrar

-así parece, infórmame

- pues vera es extraño sus células se encuentran en un estado de frenesí bastante inusual y su chakra, aumenta y disminuye de manera proporcional, es decir que cada vez que su chakra desciende hasta niveles peligrosos asciende en niveles aún más altos, se podría decir que de continuar así dentro de poco podría tener un chakra más grande que el de Naruto, algo ilógico teniendo en cuanta que el chakra de Naruto es inmenso ¿no es así?

El rostro de Tsunade no reflejaba absolutamente nada

-Tsunade-sama?

-su cuerpo está tratando de adaptarse el solo a la nueva cantidad de chakra,

-que dice

-(suspiro) tendremos que esperar su evolución, si dentro de 3 horas no mejora deberemos intervenir de lo contrario es probable que entre en un estado de coma profundo y muera

-pero de qué habla, ella, ¿Qué es ella?

-en palabras sencillas ella es el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra

Estas palabras crearon más preguntas y no dio ninguna respuesta para Sakura, quien conociendo a su maestra no se aventuró a preguntar más, ya tendría tiempo para enterarse que sucedía, de lo único que si estaba segura era que aquello era algo realmente grande

Una hora después Dilan comenzó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación y que no estaba sola

-¿Hina?

-no, soy Sakura

-donde esta Hina

-pronto vendrá a verte, primero debo revisarte

Sakura comenzó a examinar a Dilan, encontrando normalidad en su pulso, respiración y presión, justo cuando iba a llamar a la Hokage para que revisara el resto una idea la asaltó

-oye puedes responderme una cosa

Dilan afirmo con la cabeza

-¿que eres tú?, ¿porque Tsunade dice que eres el ser más poderoso del mundo?

Dilan callaba pues aún estaba algo mareada y desorientada para poder responder con rapidez lo que se le preguntaba

-¡responde! ¡¿Qué rayos eres tú?

-no crees que estas siendo algo grosera

Sakura volteó encontrando a una Hinata con cara de pocos amigos en la puerta

-mi hermana acaba de despertar y tú la bombardeas a preguntas estúpidas. Si tanta curiosidad tienes porque no me lo preguntas a mi o a la Hokage, incluso Naruto podría responderte

Sakura se alejó de la cama de Dilan

-Informare a la Hokage que ya ha despertado

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando a las hermanas solas, Hinata se sentó junto a Dilan y puso su mano entre las de ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-mareada…confundida…cansada y con mucha hambre, estoy segura que me podría comer un buey yo solita

-seguro pero debemos esperar a ver que dice la Hokage y si te permite comer te preparare algo rico

Al instante Tsunade apareció

-al parecer no te mueres

-dicen que hierva mala… nunca muere y pues… creo que es verdad

-eso parece- se acercó y empezó a revisarla de nuevo- Hinata aprovechando que estas aquí y que conoces bien los canales de chakra del cuerpo podrías ver cómo están los de Dilan

-claro

Hinata hizo lo que se le pidió, su rostro reflejaba el asombro que ver el cuerpo de Dilan le causaba

-hay…hay muchos canales, tienes más canales que una persona normal pero…no parce como si se estuvieran formando recién, es más bien…

-como si los estuviera volviendo a utilizar, creo que al ser sellado su poder su cuerpo dejo de usar ciertos canales y ahora que todo su chakra corre libremente, han vuelto a estar en funcionamiento, interesante

El semblante de Tsunade dejaba ver que por un lado estaba fascinada con el descubrimiento pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada, algo la molestaba y no se iba a quedar quieta hasta que esa molestia desapareciera

-por el momento Dilan tundras que estar en cama

-¡que!, ¡¿Por qué?

-necesitamos esperar que tu chakra se normalice antes de que puedas realizar alguna actividad, Okami se encargara de que mantengas en cama por estos días

-pero…

-pero nada ya está decidido

Y sin más la Hokage se retiro

En la residencia Hyuga Neji el nuevo líder se enfrascaba en su labor, era su primer día y ya tenía un montón de cosas por hacer, después de unas horas de infructuoso trabajo decidió tomarse un descanso, aunque le hubiera gustado haberlo pasado en la biblioteca con Hinata y no precisamente leyendo, pero con lo sucedido con Dilan Hinata no estaba en casa por lo que a Neji le tocó pasarse el día solito

-"_las cosas son tan aburridas sin Hinata cerca_"

Se dirigió al jardín, se sentó en una de las bancas y cerro los ojos, la tranquilidad del lugar lo adormecía pero también le permitía alejar de su mente tantos asuntos del clan y concentrarse en el único asunto pendiente que en verdad le importaba, mientras su mente divagaba alguien se hizo a su lado, al instante supo quién era, no le sorprendió el que se hiciera a su lado pero si el hecho de que no iniciara la conversación como acostumbraba a hacer

-que desea Hiashi-sama, usted sabe que es para mí un placer atenderlo

-gracias Neji

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, al ver que él no iniciaba a hablar Neji se vio forzado a abrir los ojos, el asunto debía de ser muy importante si requería de él tanta atención

-ahora si dígame en que puedo servirlo

-necesito que me hagas un favor

-lo escucho

-deseo…no, más bien necesito con gran urgencia que me ayudes a ganarme el cariño y el respeto de Hinata

Neji no creía lo que acababa de oír

-"_estará consiente de lo que me acaba de pedir_" lo siento pero no…no entiendo

-que es lo que no entiendes Neji, deseo recuperar el amor de mi hija

-¿recuperar…?, disculpe pero ¿es posible recuperar algo que está muerto?, ¿es posible darle nueva vida a algo que usted mismo se empeñó en matar?

-sé que es difícil pero es lo que más anhelo

-pero… ¿porque ahora? Por qué ese repentino interés en ella, es acaso porque usted ha visto lo fuerte que es?, o será tal vez que le molesta que el crédito se lo hayan llevado otros, dígame Hiashi, dígame porque es que ahora si desea reconocerla como su hija

-puedo decir que en parte es egoísmo…

-¡EN PARTE! No me salga con esa mierda Hiashi, usted y yo sabemos que eso es lo único que lo hizo reaccionar, si no hubiera sido por lo que el clan Kurosawa ha hecho de Hinata usted la seguiría viendo como a un estorbo, una inútil, una desgracia para el clan ¿o me equivoco?

Hiashi sé quedo callado mirando hacia el suelo

-aunque pudiera o quisiera ayudarlo no serviría de nada

Hiashi volteo a mirarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices?, todos sabemos que Hinata sería capaz de lanzarse al fuego de cabeza si ese fuera tu deseo

-jajaja que imaginación tiene Hiashi-se puso de pie- la otra versión de Hinata tal vez hubiera hecho tal cosa pero esta no, esta es una mujer independiente y decidida, que sabe que es lo mejor para sí misma y para quien la rodea y lo peor del asunto es que no obedece las ordenes de nadie, no, esta Hinata no hará nada de lo que yo le diga si ella no lo desea, así que es mejor que lo olvide o en su defecto intente usted mismo a ver cómo le va

-ya lo intente

-y supongo que le fue mal

-¿te estaría pidiendo ayuda en caso contrario?

-para ser sincero me alegro mucho de que Hinata no lo perdone, usted señor la hizo sufrir tanto

-pero soy su padre, ¿no merezco algo de consideración?

-¿usted la tuvo con ella?, no verdad, usted la hizo a un lado, la ignoro y luego la desecho como a cualquier traste viejo, usted no merece nada de parte de ella, ni siquiera el saludo

Sin decir nada más Neji se dirigió a continuar con sus obligaciones, antes de irse miro a Hiashi, estaba aún sentado en la banca sin expresión alguna en su rostro aunque un aire de tristeza le acompañaba

-"_lo más probable es que ella a pesar de todo te perdone Hiashi, total aunque en el exterior sea toda dureza sigue siendo Hinata_"


	17. Chapter 17

Disculpen por haber demorado tanto, parece que esta se a convertido ya en una rutina jeje, bueno espero que les guste lo que he escrito mi imaginación esta aun un tris maltrecha pero hay voy de poquito en poquito.

Espero con ansias sus reclamos, aportes, regaños en fin lo que tengan para decir, todo es Bienvenido

No siendo más espero que disfruten el fic

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día 13**

En su oficina Neji ordenaba algunos documentos sobre el presupuesto y otras cosas de vital importancia para el clan, Hinata como siempre estaba a su lado brindándole toda la ayuda que él pudiera necesitar. Desde hacía ya un buen rato Neji había notado a Hinata un poco pensativa y distraída pero teniendo en cuenta los asuntos que se presentaban por el lado de su ahora familia materna no era de extrañar tal comportamiento. Después de un rato de arduo trabajo Hinata comenzó a hacerle conversa a Neji

-oye Neji

-¿Qué?-respondió sin quitar los ojos de los papeles que tenía en sus manos

-¿a ti te gustan los animales?

-si

-¿Cuáles?

-las aves

-¿solo las aves?

Neji suspiro, las preguntas sin sentido de Hinata lo estaban distrayendo

-¿solo te gustan las aves Neji?- insistió Hinata

-no Hinata, también los gatos

Neji ya estaba un poco irritado pero al parecer Hinata no lo noto, o simplemente lo ignoro

-así que te gustan los gatos, ¿Qué razas prefieres?

Neji no contesto

-te gustan los angoras o tal vez los siameses o te gustan más bien los de pelaje negro

En ese momento la paciencia de Neji llego a su límite

-basta Hinata, sinceramente no entiendo qué te pasa hoy, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas estúpidas?

-lo siento Neji, no era mi intención molestarte, yo solo quería hacer un poco de ruido, es que el silencio de este lugar es tan estridente que me va a dejar sorda-Hinata sonrío –se nota que estas muy estresado y yo haciéndote perder tu tiempo en estas tonterías ¿cierto?

-si

La actitud de Hinata cada vez le parecía más sospechosa a Neji

-tanto trabajo, responsabilidades y obligaciones te han de tener muy pero muy tenso

-si eso creo, este puesto es exigente, el tratar con la gente, sobre todo esta gente es complicado

-si eso es cierto –Hinata comenzó a darse toquecitos en los labios con el dedo cual si estuviera pensando en algo-sabes escuche una vez que tanto estrés puede causar infartos a la gente sin importar su edad pero que el tener mascotas sobre todo gatos podía disminuir aquel riesgo

-en serio

Neji cada vez entendía menos de que hablaba Hinata

-sí, ¡qué bueno que te gustan los gatos!, creo que te conseguiré uno, se exactamente cuál será perfecto para ti

-pero

-sin peros, al menos no digas que no hasta que no lo veas, está bien

-no tengo tiempo para eso, te lo agradezco pero…

-Neji nunca te he pedido nada cierto, entonces hazlo por mí, te juro que no te arrepentirás

La forma en que Hinata dijo esto último desconcertó aun más al pobre Neji, sin tener el poder suficiente para seguir oponiéndose hizo de cuentas que no había pasado nada ya vería como deshacerse del gato o de pronto lo conservaría total sería un regalo de Hinata por lo tanto algo muy especial. Cuando por fin el silencio había vuelto a reinar en su oficina y su mente podía resolver las diversas problemáticas Hanabi entró como una tromba a la oficina, como no era la primera vez desde que Neji había tomado posesión oficial del clan hace apenas una semana este no le prestó la más mínima atención y siguió con su trabajo, por su parte Hinata tenía la obligación de atender a Hanabi mientras Neji se dignaba a ver que quería ella

-Neji–sama se encuentra muy ocupado en este instante si le parece regrese mas tarde o nunca si es posible de lo contrario me veré en la afortunada situación de sacar su asqueroso trasero de este lugar

-¡calla maldita! No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, Neji necesito hablar contigo ¡AHORA¡

-Hanabi no vez que estoy realmente ocupado

-no me importa, necesito tu ayuda

-está bien dime que sucede

Hanabi volteo a mirar a Hinata

-lárgate que lo que tenemos que hablar no es de tu incumbencia

Hinata no espero que le repitieran dos veces total lo que Hanabi tuviera que decirle a Neji no le importaba es más esta era la oportunidad que Hinata estaba esperando.

Neji seguía revisando sus papeles como si nada

-¡NEJI!

-¿Qué quieres?-sin levantar la mirada de sus documentos

-necesito tu ayuda

-eso ya lo dijiste, ahora dime que necesitas que haga por ti

-quiero que hables con la Hokage, necesito que la convenzas de algo

-porque he de hacerlo yo cuando perfectamente puedes hacerlo tú

-por que al ser líder del clan más respetable de Konoha te escuchará

Neji dejó a un lado los papeles y miró a Hanabi

-dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-quiero quedar libre de misiones por lo que resta del año

Esto dejo a Neji algo sorprendido

-¿por qué?

-que pregunta es esa Neji, es por nuestra boda por que más seria

Ahora sí que el pobre Neji entendía menos, al parecer hoy era el día de los diálogos sin sentido

- Hanabi explícame, porque no entiendo que tienen que ver una boda que aun no se sabe si se va a realizar con tus misiones

-mira Neji una boda es un día mágico, el día que dos almas y dos corazones se convierten en uno, es un día para recordar, es mi día soñado y como al finalizar este año yo seré tu esposa quiero que el día de nuestra unión sea perfecto por lo que necesito tiempo para prepararlo todo y siendo sincera no puedo estar pendiente de dos cosas a la vez, al menso que acabe con todas mis reservas de chakra y muera, así que mirando mis prioridades escogí y me decidí por organizar mi boda, ya tendré tiempo para ir a matar gente que no conozco

Neji estaba indignado, no entendía como una persona que se hacía llamar ninja de Konoha decía tal cosa, estaba a punto de estallar y gritarle a Hanabi sus obligaciones cuando algo cruzó por su mente

-a ver si entendí tu punto, el problema es que no puedes ser ninja y una futura novia al mismo tiempo ¿entendí bien?

-así es

Neji comenzó a reírse

-¿te estás burlando de mi? Porque si es así yo…

-no mi querida Hanabi no me estoy burlando, solo que acabo de encontrarle la solución a tu problema y no es necesario ir a importunar a la Hokage

-¿enserio Neji?

-sí, estoy más que seguro

De inmediato Neji se puso de pie, tomo un pequeño pergamino y salió de su oficina, Hanabi iba detrás de él con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al fin Neji mostraba algo de interés por su boda, esto era una señal de que Neji la estaba aceptando en su corazón, a grandes zancadas Neji se dirigió por algunos corredores hasta llegar a la sala donde el concejo de ancianos se reunía, al entrar sin pedir permiso la mayoría de los ancianos reprobaron su actuar peor a él poco le importaba en ese momento, Hiashi noto algo extraño en la actitud de Neji, lo conocía lo suficiente como para afirmar que estaba que saltaba de alegría pero Hanabi estaba a su lado sonriente, algo no estaba bien de eso podía estar muy seguro

-señores del consejo se que no es muy común que un líder se dirija a ustedes de esta manera pero lo que vengo a decirles es de gran interés para el clan en estos momentos y no puede esperar, Hanabi ha venido a mi hoy afirmando que sus obligaciones han sobrepasado sus capacidades, el ser shinobi y futura novia han entrado en conflicto y creo que esto no debe ser, así que vengo a decirles que desde hoy hasta que yo lo considere apropiado Hanabi solo se encargara de una obligación, ser shinobi, porque ninjas comprometidos con su deber para la aldea es lo que se necesitamos en estos momentos tan inciertos, no una novia neurótica que de más problemas

-pe…pero Neji ¡se supone que debo organizar nuestra boda!

-parece que no lo has entendido Hanabi, acabo de cancelar nuestra boda

-no puedes hacerlo ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

-señores la boda se cancela hasta que YO lo considere, siendo el líder es mi deber y mi derecho, ¿alguien objeta algo?, nadie, bien, hasta luego señores

Y sin dar tiempo a objeciones Neji se retiro con una atónita pero furiosa Hanabi

-que mierda acabas de hacer, ¡que acabas de hacerme!

-yo no he hecho nada, lo hiciste tú querida mía, tú me diste la excusa perfecta para deshacer ese estúpido matrimonio que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, tu pequeña niña y por eso debo agradecerte

-¡MALDITO!, ¡ERES UN MALDITO NEJI!, ¡COMO PUEDES!, ¡COMO PUDISTE!

-Hanabi si vas a hacer un berrinche hazlo donde yo no pueda oírte está bien –Neji se iba a ir pero regreso con Hanabi –se me olvido una cosa –le entrego el pergamino a Hanabi

-¿Qué es esto?

-es tu nueva misión, llego esta mañana, debes estar a las 2 en el campo de entrenamiento 10 para que escuches las indicaciones de tu líder

-¿cómo que mi líder?

-pues como lo oyes, vas a hacer lo que un buen shinobi debe hacer, seguir ordenes y adivina que Konohamaru será tu líder, Naruto esta tan orgulloso de ese chico

-¡YO NO VOY A NINGUN LADO Y MENOS CON ESE PAPANATAS COMO LIDER!

-bueno haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda el castigo que se impone a quien se niega a cumplir una misión y el castigo que imponemos a quien hace quedar mal a la familia

Hanabi estaba tan furiosa que las palabras de Neji no hicieron más que encolerizarla más

-"_la culpa de todo la tiene ella, esa perra me las pagara no sé cómo ni cuándo pero me las pagara debo deshacerme de ella, matarla, matarla a ella, tan lenta y dolorosamente que se arrepentirá hasta de haber nacido_"

Neji regresó a su oficina y ya todo estaba organizado, los papeles firmados archivados y solo quedaba sobre el escritorio una pequeña pila, la de los que podían esperar al otro día para ser firmados, Neji se sentó para seguir con su trabajo no era de los que dejan las cosas para después pero un sobre de color rosa llamo su atención, estaba escrito su nombre con la letra de Hinata peor al abrirlo no encontró nada, volvió a cerrarlo e impregno la carta con un poco de chakra de esa forma pudo leer el mensaje

_Necesito que vengas a la biblioteca, es urgente_

_Hay algo que quiero que veas_

-creo que ya consiguió el condenado gato

Neji se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, si tenía que conocer a su nueva mascota lo quería hacer rápido para poder terminar con su trabajo y tal vez descansar, nunca se había sentido tan cansado y molesto, ni siquiera en el campo de batalla, en verdad que ser líder era una tarea tormentosa pero hoy había sido peor, al menso había salido algo bien ¡ya no se casaba con Hanabi!, él estaba seguro que eso iba a poner muy contenta a Hinata. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca no pudo abrir la puerta por más que lo intento, así que hizo lo mismo que con la carta y de ese modo por fin pudo entrar pero quedo un poco sorprendido los estantes con libros estaban cubiertos con telas, una alfombra cubría el suelo y un agradable aroma a jazmín envolvía cada rincón del lugar, Neji se aventuro un poco en el extraño lugar

-pero que…

-miau

-así que conseguiste el bicho ese, ven que quiero verlo

-miau, miau

-¿Hinata donde estas?

Hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, diagonal a donde en otros tiempo estuvo su escritorio el cual había hecho llevar a su oficina, había una cortina que dividía una porción de la biblioteca, hacia allá se dirigió Neji y al correr las cortinas encontró a Hinata acostado entre grandes almohadones con disfraz de gato, bueno más bien era una semi trasformación pues tenía las orejas, la cola y las garras, de resto no llevaba nada, absolutamente nada, Neji no podía articular palabra, miau dijo Hinata mientras se estiraba cual si fuera felino

-así que tu eres mi mascota

-bueno te dije que te conseguiría un gato y que sería perfecto para ti ¿cierto?

- sí, es cierto, pero dime que se supone que debo hacer con una gatita tan linda

Hinata se puso de pie y camino hacia Neji, el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata era todo y más de lo que Neji había imaginado, al estar cerca Hinata beso a Neji con una mezcla de amor y lujuria que lo dejo mareado y con ganas de más, las manos de Neji se movían con destreza entre sus curvas tratando de hacer un mapa de cada lugar, entre la marea de besos y caricias Hinata lo guío hasta el lugar donde hace unos momentos estuvo acostada, el tiempo y el espacio estaban tan distorsionados para Neji que no sabía a qué horas había dejado de llevar sus ropas pero ¿eso importaba?, los besos de Neji cubrían de a poco cada centímetro de la piel de Hinata haciéndola suspirar y deseando ser devorada y Neji estaba presto a satisfacerla, mientras su boca jugueteaba con sus pechos sus dedos encontraron su centro, la invasión de los dedos de Neji en su vagina hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma automática, un gemido fuerte casi como un grito salió de su boca, sorprendiendo la a ella más que a Neji, había estado con otros pero un simple rose como ese nunca había provocado tal reacción en su ser, Neji había escuchado el gemido de Hinata y deseaba un segundo, un tercero y un millón como esos, estaba frenético, excitado hasta más no poder, quería mas de Hinata quería darle mucho más, su boca dejo los pechos de ella para dirigirse directo a la fuente del pacer, su boca se apodero del clítoris de ella haciendo que una descarga recorriera su cuerpo, instintivamente sus pierna intentaron cerrarse pero Neji no lo permitía, tenía a Hinata donde la quería y de la forma que nunca espero verla, excitada y mojada, todo gracias a él, después de un momento de tortura el orgasmo de Hinata no se hizo esperar, fue la sensación más fuerte que había tenido, ni siquiera podía recordar donde estaba, su mente era un caos y se sentía genial, Neji se sentía bien por haber logrado su cometido pero esto solo era el inicio, sus manos comenzaron un escalar en el cuerpo de Hinata a la par de su boca, Hinata estaba invadida por sensaciones de escala monumental, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan vulnerable y amada a la vez

-Ne..Neji –logro articular entre espasmos de placer

-dime preciosa

-por…por favor, no me tortures más

-¿quieres que pare?

-jajaja no seas i…idiota, hazme tuya de una vez, quiero sentirte, dentro mío, por favor

-tus deseos son ordenes my lady

Un profundo y apasionado beso entre ambos fue el preludio de su fusión, las envestidas de Neji eran enérgicas y Hinata podía seguir su ritmo sin dificultad, estaban en un trance del que no había jutsu que los pudiera liberar, después de un momento Hinata volteo a Neji dejando debajo de ella, de esta forma sus sensaciones se multiplicaron al igual que su éxtasis, sus cuerpos eran a cada momento más exigentes y complacientes, tal era su unión que llegaron juntos al climax, Hinata se derrumbo sobre Neji con una sonrisa de satisfacción difícil de ocultar. Por un momento solo estuvieron abrazados escuchando como la respiración del otro se hacia mas y mas acompasada

-Neji

-dime

-acepto ser tu jazmín, aunque solo sea por unos meses, aunque después deba verte casado con otra prefiero ser tu ya ahora, tuya y de nadie más

-está bien, serás mi jazmín y después veras a la chica que se casara conmigo, ese día cuando te mires al espejo y lleves el vestido de novia, sabrás con quien me case

-de que hablas yo se que te casaras con Hanabi, no conmigo

-ya no me casare con Hanabi, ya cancele el matrimonio

Hinata estaba sorprendida

-es eso cierto pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-no te preocupes por eso, solo debe importarte que ya no soy de nadie más solo y únicamente tuyo

-así como yo soy enteramente tuya

-sí

Neji miró a Hinata y vio que esta ya no llevaba las características de gato

-respóndeme algo

-qué?

-todo esto es la razón de la actitud rara de estos días y las preguntas de esta mañana

-en parte, la verdad quería distraerte un poco estas tan enfrascado en ser el mejor que te estás exigiendo mucho, no quiero que te conviertas en un clon de mi padre, ya de por si el parecido es tétrico imagina que empieces a actuar como él

-ya veo, pero al final tenias razón

-Sobre que

-los gatos son buenos para quietar el estrés

-si eso parece


	18. Chapter 14

Hola

Espero que todos estén bien,

Debo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza he tenido problemas de salud, emocionales y familiares que han hecho de escribir una odisea. En verdad no deseaba tardar tanto, espero me disculpen por eso.

Envien sus reclamos, aportes, regaños en fin lo que tengan para decir, todo es Bienvenido

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento****de****personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**Día****14**

En cierta área de la mansión Hyuga Hanabi estaba como loca destruyendo todo cuanto encontró a su paso en su habitación. Hiashi veía con cierta tristeza como algunos objetos que habían pertenecido a su difunta esposa terminaban hechos añicos en manos de Hanabi, quien al no haber podido conocer más a su madre no guardaba cariño por nada relacionado con ella. Después de algún rato destrozando todo Hanabi logró calmarse pero aunque sus manos no destrozaban más su entorno su rabia no disminuía.

-padre

El tono de voz de ella era frío y calmado, esto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Hiashi, algo malo pasaría según el rumbo que tomara la conversación, de eso podía estar seguro.

-dime Hanabi, ¿deseas algo?

-dime algo, si le activas el sello aun sucio bouke ¿Cuánto tiempo debes esperar para verlo morir? O ¿resulta más rápido atravesarle el corazón?

Hiashi había acertado y la pregunta solo podía conducir a una posible víctima, "Hinata".

-por que deseas saber algo así en este momento, creo que es mejor que te alistes para tu misión o harás que Neji te castigue

-¿qué me castigue dices?, ¡¿NO CREES QUE CANCELAR NUESTRA BODA FUE MAS QUE SUFICIENTE? Pues yo sí y por mi desgracia alguien debe pagar, mejor dicho una zorra va a morir

-Hanabi

-¿Qué padre?, no me digas que justamente TÚ vas a interceder por ella

Hiashi no dijo nada y su rostro expresaba aún menos

-eso pensé, lo mejor será que empiece a planificar mi venganza, la muy zorra va a desear no haber nacido, de eso puedes estar seguro

-Es mejor que pienses bien las cosas hija

-¡QUE MIERDA HAY QUE PENSAR! en que otra mierda debo pensar aparte de cuanto disfrutaré viéndola sufrir

-por ejemplo, en si realmente vale la pena

-obviamente lo vale papá

-mmm, así que matarla vale la pena, y dime hija ¿Qué harás cuando te sentencien a muerte?, me imagino que serás mucho más feliz muerta, lejos de Neji y habiendo convertido a Hinata en toda una mártir. Si, ya puedo ver tu cara de felicidad

Hanabi no respondió nada ante esta observación

-en verdad que a veces me decepcionas Hanabi, eres mi hija pero antes que eso eres una Hyuga y no debes hacer caer en desgracia el apellido de tus ancestros por tus celos infantiles

Esto último logro ofender en gran medida a Hanabi pero no dijo nada

-si me permites aconsejarte hija te recomiendo algo, ve a tu misión, cumple con tu función como shinobi y en tus minutos libres traza un plan, cuando regreses yo te ayudaré a pulir los detalles, debemos ingeniárnoslas para que nadie sospeche de ti, sobre todo Neji y la Hokage

-oh papi –se acercó a Hiashi y lo abrazó- en verdad eres el mejor, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?, tú tienes toda la razón es mejor esperar y pensar algo especial para ella, además la venganza ofrece un placer mayor cuando la rabia se ha enfriado, oh papi…

Hanabi siguió hablando pero Hiashi ya no la escuchaba, su cabeza estaba formulando el plan perfecto, uno donde la locura de Hanabi le ayudara a lograr su reciente ambición, conseguir el amor o al menos el respeto de Hinata, reconocía que sería un trabajo arduo pero bien valía la pena, sería para él todo un honor ser reconocido como el padre de una de las mujeres más bella y poderosas del mundo shinobi. Una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomo en sus labios, tal vez las cosas llegaran a salir como él deseaba.

-0-0-

Después de su "hora feliz" con Neji, Hinata había tomado el resto de la tarde libre, no es que le molestara estar con Neji o que probarlo la hubiera decepcionado, nooo, todo lo contrario pero es muy difícil querer tener sexo con alguien si ese alguien está discutiendo sobre un asunto ya de por si terminado. No teniendo más que hacer pues Neji estaría con los ancianos unas buenas horas Hinata decidió ir a ver a Dilan, ya llevaba una semana sin saber de ella, la extrañaba y había estado pensando en ella debido a cierto temblorcito casi imperceptible que había habido hacia unos días. Sin demora alguna se dirigió a la casa de Naruto, la casa se veía sola, con una horrible apariencia de mansión embrujada, una pequeña vocecita le gritaba "no entres ahí" pero no le hizo caso, iba a tocar la puerta cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y el grito proveniente de su garganta no se hizo esperar. Hinata estaba pálida del susto tan grande que se había llevado, dio la vuelta encontrándose con Sasuke quien tenía una cara entre incredulidad y burla

-¿te asuste?

-no, para nada (asiéndose la valiente tratando de conservar algo de dignidad, con muy poco resultado claro)

-ya veo- abrió la puerta con la llave- si vienes a buscar a Dilan no está aquí

-¿Dónde está?

-(suspiro) en el hospital

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

-pues…, porque no me esperas un rato y te llevo a donde ella está.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke y Hinata llegaron al hospital de Konoha, fueron directamente hacia el ascensor y Sasuke introdujo una tarjeta por una ranura oculta en una esquina y el aparato comenzó el descenso, fue un viaje largo para Hinata y eso le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Cuando el aparato se detuvo llegaron a un corredor oscuro pobremente iluminado con algunas lámparas, el lugar le recordó horriblemente donde la convirtieron en una bouke, inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la frente, no dolía pero el recuerdo estaba muy vivo aun

-¿vienes?

Pregunto Sasuke con cierta impaciencia, fue obvio para Hinata que el lugar tampoco era de su agrado, alcanzó al Uchiha en un instante y siguieron el camino. Más adelante se encontraron con dos Anbus, ambos observaban a Hinata y siguieron su rastro hasta que salió de su rango de visión. Más adelante el lugar se hacía más claro y las oscuras paredes comenzaban a mostrar un color pastel casi blanco, al final del pasillo se encontraban Tsunade y Shizune quien al parecer ya había terminado su licencia. Al ver a Hinata Tsunade se mostro molesta y fue como un toro a su encuentro

-¡QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ!

-quiere ver a su hermana, no es obvio

-estúpido mocoso, ¡no ves que no es conveniente!

-¿Para quién?, ella es su única familia en este lugar, tiene todo el derecho de saber exactamente lo que pasa

-eres un inconsciente

-y un renegado, y un maldito, y un desgraciado etc., etc., etc.

-espero que sepas lo que haces

-no, pero no se pierde nada

Tsunade dirigió su atención a Hinata

-antes que la veas debes saber algo. Hace unos días comenzamos con el entrenamiento de Dilan, Naruto insistió en que ya estaban listos y…

**Flash****Back**

_Días después de retirado el sello_

_Dilan se encontraba sobre una camilla en el hospital de Konoha, le habían hecho colocar un traje negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo dejando poco a la imaginación un preparativo poco común para lo quesería la primera de sus revisiones estructurales y Tsunade no podía ocultar su entusiasmo, sería la primera en examinar las singularidades del cuervo blanco._

_-¿Qué tipo de pruebas le realizaran?_

_Tsunade no respondió pero tampoco alejo sus ojos de los papeles que tenía en las manos_

_-oye vieja…_

_-buscamos un método para reducir su chakra y lograr apaciguar la en caso de necesitarlo Naruto_

_-pero… Sasuke puede hacerlo, él puede calmarla cuando sea necesario_

_-Lo sé -se paseaba revisando sus papeles- pero no debemos depender del Uchiha, Dilan debe regresar a su hogar y él no irá con ella -volteo a mirar a Sasuke-o lo haría señor Uchiha, ¿usted se iría con Dilan a Hana?_

_En la mirada de Tsunade se podía leer perfectamente "diga que si y lo embarcaré hoy mismo" pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso de la pregunta, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada_

_-como ves Naruto es__to es necesario, sobre todo para ella_

_-pero como va a controlarse si tu no me dejas enseñarle cómo hacerlo, ¡soy capaz de que lo logre en un día!_

_Tsunade entregó los papeles a Sakura y cruzandose de brazos dio orden para que alistaran a Dilan_

_-está bien Naruto, veremos si tus capacidades son tan grandes como tu boca_

_Dilan expulso todo su chakra tal cual se le pidió, un par de alas de una envergadura menor que las de la vez anterior salieron de su espalda, su cuerpo entero se volvió un po co luminoso pero ni su rostro o sus manos tuvieron cambios. El aire comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor y todos los presentes empezaron a temer por su vida, Naruto y Sasuke intentaron acercarse pero fue inútil, Dilan al parecer los repelía a todos. Cuatro intentos más por parte de los chicos y Tsunade dio por terminada su colaboración, como mujer prevenida ella había creado un plan B para esta ocasión, varios anbus crearon una jaula eléctrica que al tocarla causaba un gran daño a Dilan lo cual la desconcentraba un poco, era peligroso pero era lo que necesitaba para lo que seguía, a continuación con una sincronización única la jaula se desactivo para dejar pasar a los anbus que colocaron varios sellos en el cuerpo de Dilan, se tuvieron que usar 28 sellos creados a partir de la receta (por así llamarlo) de los utilizados por Jiraiya en el joven Naruto. Un silencio se adueño del lugar, todos estaban inmóviles y Dilan inconsciente yacía en el suelo sin perder su luminosidad o sus alas_

**Fin ****flash ****back**

-después de eso ella ha quedado en un estado indescriptible, no responde a ningún tipo de estimulo, hemos intentado de todo

-sí, cosas como herirla, quemarla y electrocutarla-dijo Sasuke desde la pared en la que estaba recostado

Hinata no podía estar más horrorizada

- deseo verla, ¡déjenme verla!

Tsunade se quito del camino y Hinata camino hasta un gran ventanal, desde ahí se mostraba una gran habitación, habían varios ninjas médicos y muchos aparatos que hacían un "bip,bip" incesante, en la mitad de la habitación se encontraba Dilan, estaba suspendida varios centímetros en el aire en posición fetal, sus blancos cabellos, más largos que la última vez que Hinata la vio rosaban el suelo. Hinata noto algunos cables que salían de las maquinas que le estaban causando jaqueca con su ruido se incrustaban en Dilan, sus brazos, piernas, pecho y en sus alas, par de miembros extras que eran mantenidos abiertos a la fuerza, todos los cables estaban destinados a monitorear el menor cambio en el estado del por ahora "espécimen de observación". Hinata fijó su vista en el rostro de su hermana y sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, más bien parecía como…

-está viva, ¿cierto?

-si Hinata, solo está en una especie de coma, no sabemos que lo causó, estoy por creer que su estado es auto inducido

_-__"__¿tratas __de __protegernos __de __ti?__" _-pensó Hinata

En un momento Sakura llegó corriendo hacia Tsunade y le entregó unos papeles y espero

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

-hace unos segundos

Tsunade seguía mirando las lecturas cuando un pequeño grito llamó su atención, miró a su lado y una asustada Sakura se tapaba la boca mientras miraba con espanto hacia el frente, dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección y ahí estaba Dilan totalmente de pie, sus alas extendidas y su excelente figura le daba un aire irreal. Dilan miraba con ternura y es ternura solo iba dirigida a su hermana, Hinata se acerco al vidrio que las separaba, Dilan dio algunos pasos al frente pero retrocedió uno y su expresión de ternura fue convirtiéndose en una triste para al final quedar en una inexpresiva. Un brusco movimiento de sus alas generó un pequeño remolino en la habitación que puso los nervios de punta a los ninjas ahí presentes, lentamente ocupó nuevamente su posición aunque permaneció esta vez totalmente consiente. Todo parecía normal hasta que Tsunade vio la pluma blanca que atravesó parcialmente el cristal.

-oh por Dios –exclamó Sakura

-ella intento…

La impresión no dejó terminar de decir a Shizune lo que pasaba por la mente de casi todos

-deseo hablar con ella-dijo Hinata con voz resuelta

-imposible, mas aun después de atacarnos o al menos intentarlo, además podría afirmar que iba dirigido a ti

-usted no entiende ella no intento nada, me necesita, tengo que hablar con ella ¡ahora!

-la que no entiende es otra-dijo Sakura-esa cosa intenta matarte y tu quieres estar frente a ella, debes estar loca

-no saben lo que dicen, debo hablar con ella

-ella es un animal o algo peor, con razón mi Naruto no pudo ayudarla, solo hay algo que hacer con cosas como ella

En un segundo Hinata tenía agarrada a Sakura del cabello

-dices algo más en contra de mi hermana y te prometo Sakurita que algo realmente malo te pasará esta noche

-Hi…Hinata

La mirada de Hinata era tan agresiva y llena de furia que en ese instante Sakura pensó que moriría

-Hinata suéltala y tu Sakura es mejor que te retires

Ambas chicas obedecieron pero se dedicaron mutuas miradas, no de odio pero por lo menos de furia

-(suspiro) ¿Qué pasara con mi hermana?- pregunto Hinata un poco más calmada

-no sabría decirlo, lo único que te puedo asegurar es hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella vuelva a ser la que era

-pero…-le dio un mirada a Dilan y rozo con sus dedos la parte de la pluma que atravesó

-Uchiha acompaña a Hinata a la salida

Hinata y Sasuke fueron hasta el ascensor, mientras ascendían la mente de Hinata empezó a divagar entre sus recuerdos

**Flash****Back**

_Era __un __día __lluvioso __en __Hana __y __Hinata __miraba __las __nubes __grises __con __cierto __interés, __llevaba __unos __meses __en __aquel __lugar __y __ya __era __la __mejor __amiga __de __la __hija __de __la __líder __del __lugar. __Miraba __caer __la __lluvia __como __si __en __ella __hubiera __un __secreto __por __descubrir, __tan __ensimismada __estaba __que __no __había __notado __la __presencia __de __alguien __más_

_-si __estuvieras __en __batalla __ya __hubieras __muerto_

_Hinata __se __volteo __y __le __sonrió_

_-gracias __al __cielo __estoy __en __Hana_

_Dilan __sonrió __y __se __sentó __al __lado __de __Hinata, __llevaba __en __sus __manos __una __pluma __negra __con __la __cual __jugueteaba, __al __ver __tan __particular __objeto __la __curiosidad __de __Hinata __salió __a __flote_

_-¿y __eso?__¿Vas __a __hacer __algo __con __esa __pluma?_

_-pues__… __cronos __y __yo __decidimos __dártela_

_Le __paso __la __pluma __a __Hinata __quien __la __tomo __aunque __con __cierta mirada d__e __confusión_

_-no __la __mires __así, __haber __te __explico, __en __el __clan __Kurosawa __hay __una __costumbre __muy __antigua, __dar __plumas __de __cuervo __como __señal __de __amistad __y __cariño_

_-¿en __serio?, __gracias, __en __verdad __lo __agradezco_

_-no __hay __problema, __para __ser __sincera __es __fácil __quererte __Hinata, __o __mejor __dicho __tu __lo __haces __fácil, __eres __comprensiva, __bondadosa __y __desbordas __alegría __la __cual __a __veces __opacas __con __tu __timidez __pero __eso __se __quita_

_-gracias, __no __creo __tener __todo __lo __que __dices __pero __me __alegra __que __pienses __así __de __mi_

_-es __la __verdad, __eres __un __amor. __Hay __algo __más __que __debes __saber __con __respecto __a __las __plumas, __entre __más __plumas __recibas __ya __sea __de __la __misma __persona __o __de __otras __significa __que __te __quieren __mucho __y __si __es __un __chico __quien __despluma __por __completo __a __su __cuervo __por __ti __es __que __te __ama __con __locura_

_-jijiji __es __una __costumbre __un __poco__…_

_-si __lo __sé __pero __que __le __hacemos, __así __es __la __familia_

_-oye __y __si __tu __le __ca es __mal __a __alguien __¿simplemente __no __te __dan __plumas __y __ya?_

_El __rostro __de __Dilan __se __endureció __un __poco_

_-no__ –__busco __en __su __bolsillo __y __saco __varias __plumas __partidas __a __la __mitad -__si __no __le __agradas __te __dan __media __pluma __y __si __te __dan __tantas __como __a __mí __es __que __te __odian __más __que __a __nada __en __el __mundo_

**Fin ****flash****back**

Al recordar aquello una lagrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, ese momento fue el que las unió tanto, esa sensación de soledad, el desprecio que otros sentían hacia ellas y las ganas de sentirse aceptadas aunque fuera solo por una personas las convirtió en las mujeres que son ahora, aunque Hinata tenía una ventaja sobre Dilan, tenía otra persona que daría su vida por ella esperando solo a cambio una de sus sonrisas. Hinata con la tristeza envolviéndola saco de su bolsillo una pluma negra como la noche y la observo por un rato, no era la que Dilan le regalo en ese entonces pero era igual de importante tenía en su cabeza una idea y no descansaría hasta llevarla a cabo. Con un suspiro soltó un poco la tensión que la gobernaba y se giró hacia Sasuke

-tenemos que sacarla de ahí

-¿tenemos?, eso me suena a paseo

-debes ayudarme, tu y Naruto se lo deben, él se ofreció a ayudarla y ni siquiera está aquí

-el hizo lo que pudo, ahora debe ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes

-¡MÁS IMPORTANTES! Que puede ser más importante que cumplir su palabra

Sasuke la miro un rato pero no dijo nada

-no lo puedo creer, ¡cobarde! ¡AMBOS SON UNOS MALDITOS COBARDES!

Sasuke apresó a Hinata en la esquina del ascensor

-mira princesa tu de mi di lo que quieras pero no de Naruto-Sasuke se alejo un poco- debiste ver su rostro cuando no pudo lograr que ella regresara a su estado normal, se veía tan decaído, esta ha sido la peor derrota que ha sufrido, ha sido peor que el haberme perdido por años, ha sido tan doloroso y tú dices que es un cobarde, dime algo ¿dónde estabas tú ese día?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras tu hermana se debatía entre ser o no esa bestia?

Hinata no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Sasuke porque lo que él decía era cierto, ella no había estado ese día con Dilan ni siquiera se había acordado de ella pues había estado ayudando a Neji a llevar las riendas del clan Hyuga

-tienes razón, no estuve ese día pero puedo hacer algo para reparar mi falta, debo sacarla de ese lugar, debo ayudarla

Esto hizo enojar a Sasuke

-¡ Y QUÉ MIERDA PODRÁS HACER TÚ!, dime, dime que magnifico plan tienes para que ella vuelva, por si no lo recuerdas estúpida esa cosa te ataco ¡TE QUISO MATAR!

-eso no fue un ataque, fue un mensaje nada más

-si era un mensaje clarísimo ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!

-(suspiro) debo sacarla de ahí y lo haré con o sin tu ayuda

-pues te deseo buena suerte porque yo me largo

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Sasuke ni corto ni perezoso dejó a Hinata sola

-"_bien, __yo __misma __encontrare __la __manera __de __liberarte, __ten __paciencia __hermanita_"


	19. Chapter 15

FELIZ AÑO LES DESEO A TODOS

Que el año nuevo nos traiga mucha felicidad

ahora a leer!

Cap 15

Algunos kilómetros de distancia de Konoha se encontraban Shino, Kiba y Akamaru, los tres regresaban de una misión que les había llevado demasiado tiempo y estaban exhaustos. En un instante Kiba se dejo caer al suelo preocupando a sus compañeros de viaje

-¡me rindo! Necesito descansar

-falta poco, deja de ser tan flojo

-¡FLOJO! Me llamas flojo cuando llevamos tres días sin parar siquiera de noche, no soy flojo estoy es cansado ¡Y NO PIENSO DAR NI UN PASO MAS!

Akamaru se dejo caer al suelo como apoyando la opción de kiba de no caminar más, derrotado Shino no tuvo más que seguir a sus compañeros y aunque no lo dijera estaba agradecido con poder descansar un rato

-descansaremos solo 10 minutos, debo llegar pronto a casa

-es cierto, recibiste aquel escarabajo de tu padre ¿Qué mensaje traía?

-nada bueno, eso es lo único que te puedo decir

En eso Akamaru se puso alerta olfateo un poco el aire y continuo echado, al ver esto Kiba reviso el aire pareciéndole muy extraño aquellos aromas sobre todo en ese lugar

-que pasa

-son shikamaru y el kasekage pero ¿Qué rayos estarán haciendo por acá?

Al instante aparecieron Shikamaru y Gaara delante de ellos

-Shino, kiba hasta que por fin se les ve –dijo Shikamaru al notar a los otros dos-pensábamos que habría que enviar un equipo de rescate por ustedes

-pues lo hubieran hecho –dijo kiba- estamos tan cansados que no nos molestaría que nos llevaran cargados

-disculpa Nara ocurre algo en la aldea –pregunto Shino

-¿por qué?

-la presencia de otro kage en la aldea rara vez es señal de buenas noticias

Ni Gaara ni Shikamaru pronunciaron palabra

-¿tan grave es?- pregunto Kiba

-no lo sé-dijo shikamaru retomando su camino- no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa, pero si tanto quieren saber por qué no se dan una pasadita por la mansión Hyuga, hay alguien ahí que les podrá decir exactamente lo que pasa

Sin decir más Shikamaru y Gaara siguieron su camino dejando a un par de ninjas y un perro intrigados

-¿Qué tienen que ver los Hyugas en todo esto?-pregunto Gaara mientras corrían

-los Hyugas nada, solo uno de ellos tiene velas en este entierro

-0-0-

En su habitación Hinata estaba al borde de la histeria, no sabía qué hacer para rescatar a Dilan pero sabía que algo debía planear y tendría que ser pronto. Mientras le daba vueltas al asunto alguien toco a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con una niña de unos 10 años

-Neji-sama desea verla de inmediato

-dile que no puedo, que sea lo que sea puede esperar a más tarde, mañana o tal vez la próxima semana

La niña la miro totalmente asombrada

-u…usted quiere que le diga eso

-si

-¡pero es el líder! Si él la llama debe presentarse

-pero estoy ocupada

Y sin más cerró la puerta. Tras unos minutos en la cama mirando hacia el techo tratando de que el cielo le enviara una pronta solución a su problema alguien volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez con más fuerza

-¡estoy ocupada!

La persona siguió tocando con más insistencia, Hinata no tuvo de otra y se levanto para abrir y al hacerlo se quedo de una pieza, delante suyo se encontraba Neji con cara de pocos amigos. Él entro sin esperar que ella se lo permitiera y examino con la mirada toda la habitación.

-Neji…

- escuche tu mensajito y vine a ver qué era tan importante que me mandabas a esperar por tu presencia algunos días

-Neji por favor entiende es algo un poco complicado, no quiero involucrarte en mis asuntos

Neji la tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara

-todo lo que te sucede me interesa, así que confía en mí al menos si no puedo ayudarte estaré a tu lado apoyándote

Con un fuerte suspiro y la resignación de su lado Hinata se dispuso a hablar

-es Dilan, está en problemas

El rostro de Neji se endureció

-que le pasó a la Kurosawa

Tras un segundo de silencio Hinata le confió todo lo que había sucedido en los pisos inferiores del hospital

-ya veo, en verdad es un gran problema y ¿ya tienes un plan?

-pues no del todo

-lo primero es la entrada ¿Cómo lo lograras?

-puedo robar la tarjeta de acceso del Uchiha

-¿y los anbus de la entrada?

-pasaran a mejor vida

-¿y cómo la sacaras de ahí?

-la despertare y huiremos juntas

Neji la miró por un segundo y luego meneando al cabeza se sentó en la cama de Hinata

-estás haciendo todo mal

-¿mal?, entonces si eres tan sabio dime qué hacer

-bueno, primero que todo es mejor buscar otra forma de abrir esa puerta a intentar robarle la llave a Sasuke, he combatido a su lado y su destreza no tiene comparación, así que quitarle algo es casi que imposible

Hinata torció un poco el gesto

-segundo, los anbus, no puedes matarlos, recuerda que estas en Konoha como ninja y no puedes ni debes herir a tus compañeros en la lucha, si lo haces automáticamente serás acusada de traición y estoy seguro que no le haría mucha gracia a Dilan ¿o sí?

Hinata no dijo nada pero sabía que él tenía toda la razón

-y con respecto a despertarla, no creo que sea lo mejor tal vez si lo haces mal su bestia interior se desate arrasando con la aldea entera dejando un centenar de muertos y heridos que serán solamente culpa tuya

Totalmente derrotada Hinata se sentó junto a Neji reclinando su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Neji tomo su mano y la apretó levemente

-lo primero es que me dejes ayudarte

-¿y lo segundo?

-que hagas lo que yo te diga

Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró a Neji directo a los ojos y sin más dejó caer su cabeza nuevamente en el hombro de él

-Si es para salvar a mi hermana, lo que sea

-0-0-

Después de una hora corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas les daban Shikamaru y Gaara habían llegado por fin a Konoha. Como se le ordeno Shikamaru llevó inmediatamente al Kazekage a la oficina de Tsunade, mientras caminaban más de uno los miraba y se preguntaba que podría estar ocurriendo que necesitara la presencia de otro kage en la aldea.

Al entrar ambos jóvenes en la oficina Tsunade poso su mirada en Gaara, el chico estaba más alto incluso sus rebeldes y rojizos cabellos estaban algunos centímetros más largos pero su postura seguía siendo la de alguien que sabía que quería y como obtenerlo por las buenas o las no tan buenas, claramente Gaara era lo que cualquiera podría desear pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Tsunade se fijara en él, lo que le llamó la atención fue esa pequeña, casi insignificante aura de tristeza que lo rodeaba, las personas normalmente no notaban esto en una persona tan imperturbable e impenetrable como Gaara pero Tsunade era una mujer muy sabia además habría que ser muy buen observador para poder estar en la posición que ella estaba, aunque le gustaría saber que afligía al niño de arena eso no era lo más importante en este momento, un asunto de mayor índole requería su atención

-según la carta que me envió soy requerido con gran premura pero…aun no se para que y eso me inquieta un poco. Pedí explicación a Nara pero se negó, alegando que eso era SU trabajo Tsunade

-ya veo, pero para que me entiendas debo pedirte que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir, empezando por su nombre Dilan, Dilan Kurosawa

-¿que con ella?

-pues veras, ella es lo que podríamos definir como un biju artificial

-eso es imposible, tal cosa no existe

- yo se que suena a cuento infantil pero solo te pido que me escuches y luego sacas conclusiones

Tsunade relato a él lo mismo que en una ocasión le conto a Naruto y compañía, cuando termino Gaara seguía tan imperturbable como cuando había llegado. En ese momento Shizune les entregó a ambos chicos una carpeta

-Y esto?—pregunto shikamaru

-como podrán ver son los informes del grupo anbu que logro retirar su sello y…

-¡LE QUITARON EL SELLO! Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-así es mocoso le retiramos el sello hace unas semanas y aún estamos vivos. Como decía ese es el informe anbu, los otros datos y detalles son los cambios que su frio su cuerpo horas después y los cambios notados en las revisiones hasta hoy

Gaara miró los papeles sin mucho interés, al contrario de Shikamaru quien encontraba en estos un gran enigma. Gaara termino de leer el informe y en su rostro se mostraba cierto descontento

-Comprendo las futuras implicaciones para mi aldea pero aun no me queda clara mi presencia aquí

-Naruto se había ofrecido a enseñarle a controlar su poder pero falló, tú eres mi plan B y necesito tu ayuda con desesperación

Gaara parecía considerarlo

-en verdad necesito tu ayuda Gaara, eres el único que puede salvarla

-o destruirla- dijo Shikamaru

Tsunade clavo una mirada furiosa en este

-no me mire así Hokage, recuerde que ese era el plan, si no se podía domesticar se debía destruir

Tsunade se recostó en su sillón mientras suspiraba

-no creo que destruirla sea una opción peor si tu lo crees así, no seré yo quien te detenga –se puso de pie- es mejor que la vean de una vez, así sabré más pronto que harás por nosotros


	20. Chapter 16

Hola

Espero que todos estén bien,

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

Cap. 16

Al caer la noche Neji y Hinata pusieron en marcha su plan de liberar a Dilan. Hinata no estaba muy segura de lo que Neji había planeado pero él no era llamado genio por su cara bonita. Rápidamente llegaron al hospital y entraron como si nada, justo cuando se dirigían al ascensor sintieron un leve temblor, esto los preocupo pues por acontecimientos anteriores tendían a relacionar temblores con Dilan, mientras el resto de la gente comentaba el extraño suceso ellos se alejaron un poco activaron sus byakugan y miraron al suelo, pudieron notar una gran cantidad de chakra, era imposible no reconocer aquel monstruoso poder. Inmediatamente se dirigieron al elevador y con la ayuda de algunos alambres y un poco de chakra Neji logro que el elevador descendiera. La angustia estaba a punto de matar a Hinata. Cuando las puertas se abrieron ella salió como disparada hacia el pasillo, su prisa por ir junto a su hermana le evito notar la ausencia de los anbus y el fallo de algunas luces. Cuando por fin llego a la habitación donde horas antes había visto a su hermana su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, en el suelo y colgando de las paredes se encontraba todo el equipo de ninjas médicos y anbus, nadie mostraban heridas, aparentemente, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver en el centro de todo esto a Dilan, quien mantenía suspendido en el aire delante de ella al Kazekage. Gaara tenía un poco raídas sus ropas y lucia anormalmente blanco, Hinata no lograba explicarse que rayos había pasado ahí pero tampoco tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Sin meditarlo se dirigió directamente hacia Dilan, podía escuchar como muchos le gritaban que se fuera pero ¿Cómo podría dejarle ahí? ¿Cómo podría permitir que le hiciera daño a alguien?, se abalanzo sobre Dilan, ambas cayeron al suelo quedando Hinata sobre Dilan, una sonora cachetada se escuchó en todo el recinto

-¡despierta de una maldita vez! Crees que alguien de tu estatus debe comportarse así

Dilan quito de encima a Hinata y ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie quedando una frente a la otra, Hinata impidiendo el paso de Dilan. Una segunda cachetada volvió el rostro de Dilan

-eres la heredera de nuestro clan, nuestra luz, nuestra fuerza debes controlar lo que eres, ¡debes ser fuerte por nosotros!

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Hinata

-eres mi hermana maldita sea, eres mi hermana mayor, se supone que tu obligación es darme ejemplo de valentía, honor y liderazgo, no de cómo convertirse en un monstruo desquiciado. ¡Reacciona por favor!

Al ver que Dilan no dio ninguna muestra de cambio, saco de su bolsillo la pluma

-sabes qué es esto ¿verdad?, mamá nos las dio, una para cada una, plumas del rey Tenma, el obsequio más especial que he recibido

Hinata realizó algunos sellos y la pluma se convirtió en una flamante katana negra

-eres mi líder y mi hermana y como tal –apunto la espada a sí misma- te pido que te detengas, que te controles y logres detenerme si no, te estaré esperando en la eternidad pues prefiero morir a ver convertida a mi hermana en el monstruo que destruirá inocentes

Dilan no demostró nada cuando Hinata levantó la espada. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Hinata, daría su vida por el honor de su hermana ¿era un precio justo?, sin pensarlo más llevo la espada hacia su pecho peor esta no la toco. La mano de Dilan sostenía con fuerza la katana que se llenaba con su sangre, su respiración era entre contada y sus alas despedían cada vez una luz más difusa

-no…no…hi..Hinata

De un tirón Dilan quitó la espada a Hinata y la arrojo lejos quedando clavada en la pared, Dilan cayó de rodillas abrazándose a sí misma

-lo siento…Hinata, lo… siento… mucho

Sus alas se cuartearon y rompieron como si fueran de cristal, cayendo al suelo en una lluvia luminosa que desaparecía al contacto con el suelo, lentamente los que estaban suspendidos en el aire comenzaron a descender y los que estaban en el suelo a moverse con mayor libertad, Hinata se aproximo a su hermana y la abrazo recibiendo un abrazo de parte de vuelta

-ya todo acabo, estas a salvo

Dilan no respondió, se sentía débil y agotada, solo quería cerrar los ojos y así lo hizo quedando inconsciente al instante, Neji quien había visto todo lo sucedido sin poder actuar se acerco a ellas, estaba sorprendido, maravillado y más loco por Hinata de lo que podría considerarse sano. Tocó el hombro de Hinata y esta le sonrió al verlo a su lado pero antes de que pudieran siquiera decir algo el grupo anbu los rodeo. Aunque no se veían sus rostros, era obvio que esta había sido la gota que había derramado la copa de su paciencia para con Dilan, ahora sí que no había escapatoria

-retírense

La voz de Gaara retumbo en el lugar, algunos anbus voltearon a verlo pero no se movieron de sus lugares

-no me oyeron, apártense

-lo sentimos señor pero aquí solo la Hokage puede dar ordenes

-Tsunade

Hinata se sorprendió, ella en ningún momento había visto a la Hokage, volteo la cara y ahí estaba ella con una mirada tan severa que la hizo estremecer

-déjenlo

De mala gana los anbus se retiraron unos pasos, Gaara se acercó a Hinata e instintivamente ella protegió a Dilan con sus brazos

-no te preocupes, no sufrirá ningún daño

Hinata no le creyó y apretó más sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Dilan

-Hinata –dijo Neji con tono severo- es un kage y te acaba de dar su palabra, confía en él

De muy mala gana Dilan fue entregada a Gaara, él la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la Hokage

-indícame a donde llevarla

Después del incidente Dilan fue llevada a una de las habitaciones de la tercera planta del hospital, como todos los anbus involucrados en el caso no tenían la menor intención de lidiar con Dilan se le dio a Sasuke y a Kakashi la misión de cuidarla mientras se encontraba inconsciente. Por razones de "seguridad" se le había puesto una camisa de fuerza y se le habían dado algunos sedantes cosa que no tranquilizaban del todo a Sasuke quien tenía una idea más clara de lo peligrosa e inestable de aquella chica. Desde la esquina en la que estaba apoyado Sasuke repasaba con la mirada el rostro de Dilan, el cual a pesar de todo se mostraba aun tan hermoso como el primer día que la vio, era hermosa no lo negaba pero por alguna razón no dejaba de sentirse inquieto a su alrededor. Dos deseos encontrados, disputándose su atención luchaban dentro de él pero aunque el segundo fuera potente siempre el primero ganaba

-"me debo a Naruto, soy su escalón a la gloria y el cordero que se sacrificara por su bien, no debo, no puedo anteponer nada ante eso"

Desde la ventana en la que estaba, Kakashi veía con cierto interés los cambios de expresión del Uchiha, desde la indiferencia pasando por concentración hasta llegar a la desolación, fuera lo que fuera que el chico pensara lo tenía muy atormentado y por la dirección de la mirada se podía saber la causa de tal estado, la causa de todo lo bueno o malo que le cambia la vida a un hombre una mujer, podía comprender la difícil situación de su ex alumno con respecto a ella pero no podía comprender por qué luchaba tan fervientemente contra lo que sentía, era verdad que tenía una fama de invulnerable ante los afectos de las mujeres pero eso perdía importancia ante un ser especial, miró a Dilan por un rato y recordó aquella trasformación en mujer arpía y vio un factor problema pero ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda ante ese detallito?. Siguió contemplando el exterior de la habitación y trato de fijar sus pensamientos en otra dirección total a él los asuntos del amor no le interesaban y si que menos si la protagonista del cuento era una extraña criatura que los podía borrar del mapa si le daba la gana

-0-0-

En la oficina de Tsunade Gaara analizaba todo lo sucedido, no cavia duda que algo dentro de lo hecho por ellos estuvo mal pero ¿Qué?, recordó poco a poco el momento del encuentro y ese momento en que la vio

Flash Back

_Gaara estaba frente a la ventana que permitía ver a Dilan, no pudo negar que lo que veía era sorprendente, era la primera vez que veía algo tan ¿irreal?_

_-quiero verla de cerca_

_-claro, no creo que haya problema, no muestra ningún cambio ante la presencia de nadie, solo con Hinata Hyuga hubo una reacción pero no duró mucho_

_Gaara se acerco rápidamente ante la visa atónita del equipo médico, todos lo miraron y volteaban a ver a Tsunade quien con un ademán indicaba que continuaran con su trabajo. Gaara estaba intrigado, estaba frente a una Dilan cuyas alas la envolvían como un manto y que miraba un punto fijo en el suelo mientras su cuerpo permanecía sin tocar el suelo dentro de los limites de un extraño sello en el piso, Gaara dirigió su mirada en la dirección que ella miraba, no vio nada, se dirigió a una de la maquinas y tomo una carpeta con los últimos datos, los resultados no mostraban nada especial, una sensación de irritación lo invadió_

_-no se para que se molestan con ESO –dijo uno de los médicos- sería mejor diseccionarla tal vez así obtendríamos datos más interesantes _

_Este comentario lo molesto mucho, era de un ser humano que hablaban ¿o no?, Gaara se volteo y examino con la mirada a Dilan. Era la primera vez que se tomaba la molestia de observar a una mujer, estaba rodeado de ellas pero ni siquiera había detallado a su hermana. Dilan le pareció Hermosa desde un inicio, su rostro no mostraba esa engañosa fragilidad que estaba acostumbrado a ver, no, ella se veía fuerte, majestuosa como una reina. Un trió de médicos intercambiaban comentarios y reían, en ese momento él lo noto, una extraña brisa, se suponía que no debían de haber corrientes de aire en un lugar así, entonces ¿de dónde provenía?, cuando cayó en cuenta ya era tarde. Todos salieron volando, Dilan estaba de pie frente a él, dos remolinos dispersaron a los allí dentro, volaron algunos equipos y vidrios, quien osaba acercarse era retenido en el aire o pegado al suelo o a la pared como si fuera una mosca, todos incluida Tsunade estaban aterrados pero Gaara después del susto inicial se tranquilizo, por alguna razón sabía que no le harían nada, no les pasaría nada. Dilan se acercó a él. Parecía examinarlo, Gaara se sintió inquieto y excitado al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto a una mujer con tanto poder y aunque aun era muy inestable eso le agradaba más, no se sentía inferior ni superior se sentía su igual, sentía que por fin alguien en el mundo podía entenderlo, intento moverse en el aire pero no logró nada, ella mantenía el control total sobre su cuerpo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ser consciente de esto. Su mente empezaba a divagar cuando Hinata irrumpió en el lugar…_

Fin Flash Back

La voz de Shikamaru lo saco de su reflexión

-lo mejor será regresar al Kazekage a su Aldea- decía Shikamaru- no podemos permitir que el incidente de hace un momento se repita

-estas en lo cierto pero…

-debe pensar en la seguridad de nuestro aliado no solo en el de esa chica

-No- dijo Gaara- no pienso irme, al menos no hasta que haga lo que se me ha pedido

-pero Gaara estuvimos en peligro

-tal vez pero no estamos muertos, créame si le digo que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de ella, al menos no del todo

-si como no –dijo Shikamaru- ahora resulta que fue culpa nuestra

- tal vez sus habilidades sean más extrañas de lo que parece y por eso no podamos comprender

-puede ser eso, de pequeña tenia habilidades precognitivas y ya notamos las telequineticas

-es decir que puede haber más en esto

-o solo ser lo que ya –dijo Shikamaru- Hokage sigo considerando enviar al Kazekage a Suna como una medida adecuada, además debe informar lo que está pasando a la población, no se podrá mantener esto como un secreto por mucho tiempo y menos con la presencia del Kazekage aquí

-tienes razón

Gaara se estaba empezando a desesperar con aquella conversación

-Tsunade informe a su gente el estado de las cosas pero sin decir la verdad sobre la naturaleza inestable de la chica, siga con su tratado y deje el cuervo a mi cuidado

Sin más se dirigió a la salida y con un estruendo Tsunade se levantó de su silla

-como es esto ¡ahora me ordenas en mi propia aldea!

-no le ordeno, solo le muestro la forma más lógica de actuar si quiere evitarse problemas y preguntas que no desea contestar

Y sin esperar más salió de la habitación

-0-0-

Hinata y Neji habían regresado a la mansión y sin notarlo caminaron juntos hasta la habitación de Neji, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama y se quedaron abrazados sintiendo la presencia del otro

-¿crees que estará bien?, debí haberme quedado con ella

-recuerda lo que dijo la Hokage, no podrás verla hasta nuevo aviso

-eso es injusto, soy quien logra calmarla y debo estar lejos ¿y si se descontrola de nuevo?

-por eso debes estar lejos, ella debe aprender a controlarse a sí misma si no, no servirá como líder ni como hermana

-eso es lo que me preocupa que no pueda y decidan… -enterró su rostro en el pecho de Neji-decidan matarla

-eso sería muy difícil de lograr

-pero no imposible, se que Tsunade encontraría el modo y en ese caso no habría quien la salve

-está el Kazekage, con él cerca no le pasará nada

-pero ella lo atacó, lo más probable es que él regrese pronto a su aldea y se olvide de todo

-no lo creo

-¿porque estas tan seguro?

-él no es de los que se rinden ni asustan tan fácilmente, puedo dar fe de ello

-pero aun así ¿lo crees capaz de ayudar a quien lo ataco?

-tal vez, él es diferente a todos nosotros, si lo piensas ellos se parecen mucho, tal vez esa sea razón para que él le ayude

-Tal vez tengas razón pero…

-pero ¿Qué?

-pero aun no dejo de preocuparme por ella

-te preocupas porque eres una buena hermana –la besó en la mejilla- una excelente compañera- la beso en el cuello- y una mujer tan bella y encantadora –la besó en la boca

-¡Neji!

-qué?, acaso he mentido

-no, pero…

-pero nada-se puso sobre ella sin aplastarla y con sus rostros solo a unos centímetros- sabes cuantas veces ha pasado por mi cabeza hacerte mía, te he desnudado y hecho el amor más de catorce mil veces en mi cabeza y no me quedaré con las ganas de hacerte mía una vez más

-¿pero es que tu solo piensas en sexo?

-no, solamente en amarte

Neji besó a Hinata en los labios y esta lo recibió con gusto pues a pesar de todo estaba tan deseosa de sentirlo como él a ella, las ropas fueron a parar dispersas en la habitación mientras ambos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, entre besos, gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas ambos seres encontraron lo que buscaban, ese algo que los dejaba completos. Las embestidas de Neji eran fuertes y rápidas tanto que se podrían catalogar desesperadas, parecía que llevara siglos sin tocar a Hinata en vez de solo unas cuantas horas. Hinata por su parte solamente podía dejarse llevar por aquella marea de sensaciones devastadoras y al mismo tiempo alucinante y tentadora, se sentían adictos el uno del otro, cuanto más se daban más pedían sus cuerpos y su salmas. Se movían al unisonó en un frenesí pasional que los llevaba a la cima una y otra vez distorsionándoles el tiempo y el espacio. Una unión perfecta codiciada por los hombres, protegida por las estrellas con solo un fin, el amor.


	21. Chapter 17a

Hola

Espero que todos estén bien,

**Antes de comenzar recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

Cap. 17

Estaba amaneciendo, podía saberlo por el calor que sentía en el rostro. Se sentía oprimida, atrapada y acalorada. Intento taparse el rostro con el brazo pero no pudo moverlo, esto la alarmó, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y vio frente suyo una pared, esto era extraño pero algo comprensible pero al ver la camisa de fuerza algo en ella se inquietó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a quienes la vigilaban, estaban tan tensos los pobres que si una aguja hubiera caído en ese preciso momento reacciones adversas se habrían producido. Intentó sentarse una… dos… a la tercera vez lo logró pero esto en vez de ayudar empeoro un poco la tensión reinante, del ninja de pelo de plata no esperaba nada, aunque era la primera vez que veía su rostro, por así decirlo, le era imposible no darse cuenta que era Okami su perro guardián, ¿Cómo lo sabe?, ni idea, solo está segura de que esa persona es quien ha sido su niñera por un tiempo. Con respecto a Sasuke la cosa cambia un poco, no es que lo quisiera, al menos no mucho, pero le extraño su actitud, había comenzado a entenderlo y a valorarlo como amigo, fue encantador cuando en momentos difíciles dijo:"_ haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte y protegerte "pero_ al parecer aquel ofrecimiento tenia fecha de vencimiento pues a la primera dificultad él no se negaba a mostrar hostilidad, esa tensión, muestra inconfundible de desconfianza la destrozo, derrumbando la estrecha senda de confianza que en algún momento ella sintió entre los dos. Un sentimiento de tristeza llego sin avisar y las lágrimas amenazaron con dejarse caer por su rostro. Ella no podía, no debía dejarse ver así.

-váyanse

Fue más un ruego que una petición pero al parecer los hombres no captaron el leve quiebre en su voz. Se miraron como confirmando que ambos habían escuchado lo mismo y con un tono un poco divertido sasuke respondió

-lo siento princesa, debemos permanecer aquí vigilándote por si acaso, son ordenes de arriba

-no entienden que no deseo tenerlos cerca ¡lárguense de una maldita vez!

Esta actitud comenzó a inquietar a kakashi, quien desde su posición calculaba los futuros riesgos y las formas de evitarlos

-Tranquilízate Dilan si no…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, al mismo tiempo que la camisa de fuerza de Dilan se rompía en mil pedazos, estaba furiosa de eso no había duda y ahora se encontraba libre por así decirlo, ambos hombres se pusieron más tensos que en un principio, inclusive Sasuke estaba listo a sacar su katana ante el más mínimo movimiento. Dilan no resistió más, recogiendo sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro rompió en llanto. Esto dejo de piedra a ambos hombres, ninguno se esperaba tal cosa, pero antes de que pudieran tan siquiera comentar entre ellos una gran fuerza los sacó de la habitación cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Por más que intentaron no pudieron hacer nada.

-demonios, ¡Dilan abre la maldita puerta!

Kakashi se sentó en el suelo

-Sasuke por más que golpees esa puerta no se va a abrir, mejor siéntate y espera

-esperar ¡QUE MIERDA DEBO ESPERAR!

-no lo sé, pero qué más podemos hacer

Mientras los rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar los rincones de la mansión Hiashi se encontraba en el dojo, quien lo viera diría que estaba meditando pero en realidad estaba planeando su próximo movimiento, necesitaba toda la tranquilidad que su mundo pudiera dar para pensar, sobre todo en algo tan difícil como recuperar la confianza de un hijo. Un aroma a rosa y jazmín aturdió sus sentidos por un momento, no había vuelto a sentir aquel aroma desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Maki

-si hiashi

La forma melodiosa en que ella susurraba su nombre lo hacía sentir extraño, frente a él estaba sentada ella con una sonrisa en sus labios tan enigmática como la de la mona lisa, se veía tan hermosa como en su juventud, si no un poco más, por un momento, menos de un segundo deseo estrecharla en sus brazos pero como hombre frio y calculador logró deshacerse de su deseo, ella iba a decir algo pero él con un gesto de su mano la interrumpió

-solo quiero que hagas lo que te digo lo más limpio posible, un error y cumpliré la promesa que aquella vez te hice

-bien, si fallo me mataras ¿cierto?

La sonrisa aun permanecía en sus labios, era como si en vez de una amenaza de muerte hubiera recibido un cumplido, eso lo confundía y hacia que estar cerca a ella fuera complicado

-y ¿Qué necesitas Hiashi?

-necesito que me consigas toda la información que puedas sobre hinata, que le gusta, que odia y que es lo que más aprecia

-jajaja ay Hiashi al parecer con los años en vez de ser más sabio te has vuelto más torpe, eso cualquiera de esta casa te lo puede decir. A ver Hinata, que le gusta: Neji, y aquí entre nos ella está en este momento en su cama y no es la primera vez que están juntos. Que odia: a Hanabi y como no tienes idea, aunque con lo insufrible que es tu hija menor, cualquiera le tendría bronca, y que es lo que más aprecia: a esa hermosa morena Dilan Kurosawa, como vez lo que pides no es nada del otro mundo, incluso tu lo hubieras averiguado en un par de días sin dificultad

Hiashi quedo en silencio y pensativo, por un instante recordó que fue lo que le había gustado de ella en su juventud

-asi que podrías decir que aparte de Neji la chica esa, la Kurosawa es su única debilidad?

-pues… si lo vemos desde esa perspectiva, si, ella sería su debilidad

-bien

Hiashi estuvo pensativo por unos segundos, segundos que Maki, la adorable tía Maki disfrutaba como nadie. Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado así, a solas él y ella, la caja de sus recuerdos se abrió trayendo consigo imágenes de alegría, placer y dolor. Un suspiro desde el fondo de su pecho amenazo con borrar su sonrisa pero no lo permitió, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y ella no iba a permitir que ese pasado le arruinara la poca paz que había logrado conseguir, la paz que el tiempo le había dado al curar las heridas que se abrieron después de ser dejada, ser abandonada como un juguete viejo era el destino de toda jazmín ella lo sabía, lo había aceptado desde un principio pero no contó con que el amor entraría a jugar, no contó con amarlo como lo había hecho y aun lo hacía. La voz de hiashi la saco de su reflexión

-necesito que consigas lo más pronto posible toda la información que puedas de la Kurosawa

-¿cómo que quieres saber?

-todo

-no será fácil

-qué suerte que tu puedes convertirte en la sombra de cualquiera

Con un suspiro de resignación acepto la misión

-bien haré… haré lo que pueda

-no harás lo que puedas, harás justo lo que te pedí, recuerda que aunque ya no sea el líder aun puedo activarte el sello y sabes que a tu edad…

-jajajajaja Hiashi no seas payaso, pueda que amenazando con eso a los jóvenes ellos corran a hacer lo que tú quieres pero yo no, yo no soy cualquiera y tú lo sabes, si no fuera la vida como es, sus hijas serian nuestras hijas y tal vez, solo tal vez no necesitarías de tantas patrañas para ganártela

Hiashi se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos (como cosa rara) mirándola desde toda su estatura

-es cierto pero como la vida no es así, harás lo que te he pedido y punto

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del dojo pero se detuvo y volteando a ver a Maki

-Y hazme un favor Maki deja de pensar en bobadas, el pasado es pasado y está bien como esta, yo no gasto ni un minuto de mi tiempo pensando en ridiculeces ni en cosas inútiles sabes porque, por que esas cosas son estorbos, tal como lo fue tu amor, fue estúpido, empalagoso, irritante en total una mierda, así que te recomiendo que lo olvides tal y como lo hice yo

Hiashi se retiro dejándola sola con su sonrisa en los labios, lagrimas en los ojos y un corazón que se derrumbaba, de nuevo.

Gaara se encontraba sentado en el balcón de la habitación en el hotel de Konoha donde se hospedaba, había dormido si mucho 10 minutos pero a diferencia de otras veces no se sentía tranquilo ni relajado, su cabeza, un pozo de pirañas se encontraba más agitado que de costumbre y no podía ser para menos, las cosas dejadas a medias en Suna tarde que temprano tendrán que ser atendidas aunque él no quiera. Con un suspiro se retiro del balcón, se sentía un cobarde por haber salido de Suna pero bueno, el había pedido al cielo un milagro que lo alejara de su aldea y lo sacara de su estado de aletargamiento por un tiempo y Konoha había respondido a su plegaria y de qué forma. Fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua, el recordar su nueva misión lo ponía ansioso, tan solo recordar a aquella mujer era suficiente para desear verla nuevamente, era extraño por más que buscaba una razón lógica para su ansiedad no la encontraba, solo podía tratarse de la excitación previa al enfrentarse con lo desconocido ¿o no?. Sin darle más largas al asunto fue al hospital, Tsunade le había dejado el número de habitación y el estado en el que ella se encontraba, además del nombre de sus custodios, el solo saber que tendría que verle la cara al Uchiha le hacía revolver el estomago desear golpearlo, pero eso tendría que esperar alguna oportunidad.

Al llegar al hospital se extraño pues esperaba verlo convertido en una zona de desastres pero todo estaba normal, subió a la habitación y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke y a Kakashi fuera de la habitación

-según lo que Tsunade me dijo ustedes deberían estar dentro con ella

-pues como ves las cosas no siempre salen como se quiere – dijo Sasuke con toda la altanería que pudo

Gaara ignoro ese detalle y se dirigió a la puerta peor kakashi se lo impidió

-Kazekage con todo el respeto que usted se merece déjeme advertirlo, si logra entrar correrá un gran peligro

Gaara se sintió incomodo con esto , era totalmente consciente de lo inestable que podía llegar a ser ella pero ¿esa era una razón para huir?. Ignorando advertencias giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió, tanto kakashi como Sasuke se sorprendieron, habían hecho de todo y esa puerta no se había movido y él llegaba y la habría como si nada, después de Gaara entrar la puerta volvió a cerrarse y no hubo poder humano que pudiera moverla nuevamente.

Dentro de la habitación Gaara miraba detenidamente la habitación, Dilan estaba sentada sobre la cama con jirones de tela blanca a su alrededor, el resto del inmobiliario de la habitación, una mesa y una silla estaban intactos, al parecer solo las sabanas y la camisa de fuerza habían sido víctimas de su frustración. Gaara escuchaba los intentos y las maldiciones de los que estaban afuera al intentar abrir, pero noto que el ruido iba cesando hasta ya no escucharse nada, Dilan lo observaba y una sensación de estar siendo estudiado lo invadió por un segundo luego volvió su férreo control. Se acerco quedando a unos cuantos pasos de ella, era una prueba, quería saber que pasaría pero nada ocurrió, ella dominaba el lugar es cierto pero no a él

-¿Por qué me dejaste entrar?

Ella volteo su mirada pero no dijo nada

-responde–su tono resulto algo brusco esta vez

-pues… tal vez ya estaba aburrida de la soledad o…para hacerte algo o simplemente porque no he sentido hostilidad de tu parte, parece que no me odias

-no tengo razones para ello

-a veces las razones no son necesarias

Entendía eso, había sido víctima de esa situación

El silencio se apodero del lugar pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a romperlo, es más, parecían a gusto de esta forma

-cuales son las ordenes de Tsunade-pregunto ella rompiendo por fin el silencio

-entrenarte y en caso de no lograrlo sugieren eliminarte

-así que el plan inicial sigue en pie

-eso parece

-Naruto no lo logró ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo harás?

-no soy Naruto

-no creo que eso haga mayor diferencia

Dilan se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, levanto las manos y estiro su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, en todo este momento Gaara no la perdió de vista ni un segundo, fijo su atención en su cabello le parecía increíble la forma en que esos cabellos blancos tomaban tonalidades tornasoladas y como aquel traje negro que debía cubrir su cuerpo daba una idea tan clara de cada curva, cada segundo que pasaba en esa habitación estaba convencido de que ella era hermosa la más hermosa que había visto, sabía lo que era, una venus y al recordar esto un pensamiento surgió ¿Qué se sentiría estar con ella? era la pregunta más extraña que había tenido en toda su vida y al parecer una que le encantaría responder, al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento se sintió tonto, como un chiquillo y retiro su mirada mientras ella es dejaba caer en la cama

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y ahora era Dilan quien no perdía de vista a Gaara, había algo extraño en él , no se sentía amenazada pero sabía que tampoco podía confiar en él , aunque no podía negar que estaba realmente hermoso, alto, ojos de un bellísimo color aunque con una mirada que podía ser distante o intensa, cabellos que darían ganas de tocar y despeinar mas y a pesar de lo cubierto que estaba podía asegurar que había un cuerpo muy atlético y provocativo, estaba segura que con el incentivo adecuado el podría hacer maravillas en la cama, se río ante lo ridículo de sus pensamientos pues quien sabiendo lo que ella es tendría intensiones sexuales, en verdad la soledad le estaba afectando.

Gaara estaba intranquilo, ella lo ponía intranquilo y a pesar de eso no podía evitar mirar el movimiento de sube y baja que hacia su pecho, su mirada subió por su cuello, sus labios hasta llegar a sus ojos, orbes violeta que lo miraban con igual intensidad, sin pensarlo extendió su mano ofreciéndosela y pudo ver la confusión en su mirada

-ven conmigo- dijo con cierta suavidad poco propia de él- te ofrezco el poder para controlar tu poder

- si lo logras ¿debo darte algo a cambio?

Él no respondió pero tenía en la mente exactamente que le gustaría obtener. Con toda la sensualidad que era propia en ella Dilan se levanto y tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y usando su propia mano la guio para que rodeara su cintura, él no lo impidió ni la retiro

-sabes que si no lo logras morirás

-igual tu

-bien, que el entrenamiento empiece

Algo estaba a punto de darse y al parecer ambos lo notaron, sea lo que fuera seria fugaz, instintivo pero a la larga no llevaría a nada, ambos lo sabían pero ¿querían evitarlo?


	22. Chapter 18

**HOLA**

**Antes que nada quería disculparme por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo la verdad he tenido muchos problemas tanto personales, familiares, laborales y de salud dicho en otras palabras he estado medio en la inmunda y a causa de tanto tropiezo mi imaginación se había ido a la mierda, disculpen la palabra pero es la verdad, no salia nada de mi cabeza, al menos nada bueno. como sea ya volvi tratare de no perderme y de escribir mas seguido. No se como vayan a salir las cosas solo... solo intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda **

**ahora si: **

** recuerden**

**1. los personajes del anime-manga NARUTO no me pertenecen**

**2. esta historia está hecha según mis deseos y mi loca imaginación**

**3. espero que disfruten su lectura**

**4. esto es principalmente NejiXHinata pero no quiere decir que la vida de algunos shinobis no se vuelva interesante**

" " **pensamiento de personaje**

**( ) Aporte de la autora**

**CAP.18**

Hinata sabía que no era correcto estar entre las sabanas a esa hora pero no quería alejarse y aunque quisiera no podría ya que los brazos de Neji hacían una presa alrededor de su cintura que no la dejaba escapar. Aunque Neji dormía plácidamente ellos tenían responsabilidades que no se podían dejar de lado, así que con el dolor en el alma debía sacarlo de su dulce sueño.

-Neji….Neji….amor ya es hora de despertar… Neji

Las únicas respuestas que obtuvo fueron un par de gruñidos y que la apretara más contra su cuerpo

-¡NEJI HYUGA DESPIERTA!

Esta nueva replica callo en oídos sordos, asi que con muchísima dificultad Hinata logro deshacerse del agarre que la hacia prisionera, sus bruscos movimientos lograron despertarlo y no estuvo para nada complacido con ello

-deja de gritar y regresa a la cama que aun falta mucho para que amanezca

-ya amaneció genio- ella abrió la ventana- ves, hace un día precioso

Neji miro la ventana y luego a ella, su mirada era tan candente que Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-po…por que me…me miras a…así?

Neji se levanto y Hinata pudo ver lo duro y dispuesto que se encontraba en ese momento, listo a poseerla, esto hizo que su corazón latiera mas rápido y su entrepierna se mojara. Al estar a su alcance Neji la besó con pasión la repuesta de Hinata fue automática, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando así el beso, él la tomo por sus nalgas y sin miramientos introdujo toda su extensión en ella, un gemido se escapo de los labios de Hinata ante la invasión y sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura de Neji mientras su espalda sentía la pared, las embestidas de Neji hicieron que pronto se olvidara hasta su nombre, entre gemidos ella busco los labios de Neji que la recibieron con ansias.

Alguien toco a la puerta pero ninguno de ellos tenía ni la más mínima intensión de responder

-Neji –sama

-¡ESTOY …OCUPADO… VETE!

-pero Hiashi-sama lo desea ver ahora

-¡MALDITA SEA LARGATE!

Hinata se aferro con más fuerza a Neji, una parte muy pero muy pero muy chica le decía que debería dejarlo cumplir con sus funciones de líder pero otra solo podía sentir y eso era lo único importante por el momento. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y profundas, el éxtasis estaba a solo un paso cuando volvieron a tocar pero con más fuerza

-Neji necesito que abras ahora mismo

Al escuchar la voz de Hiashi Neji se detuvo, su mirada se encontró con la de Hinata por un instante, la indecisión era evidente

-Neji abre la puerta o te juro que la derribo

Neji y Hinata deshicieron a regañadientes su unión, ella se dirigió al baño, él tomo la sabana y se cubrió con ella, abrió la puerta y hay estaba Hiashi con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué quieres tío?

-¿Qué hacías?

Por un instante Neji no respondió, miraba a Hiashi como si estuviera loco, con un gesto le quito importancia a eso

-¿necesitas algo?

-responde mi pregunta

-¿solo por eso esta aquí? Cuando sea algo realmente importante me avisas

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Hiashi lo impidió

-el concejo esta reunido y TÚ aun no estas ahí

-enseguida voy

-bien y otra cosa… aléjate de mi hija

-Hanabi esta muy lejos, y ya no me casare con ella así que…

-hablo de Hinata aunque seas el líder no permitiré que la uses como a una de tus putikas bouke

Neji estaba a punto de golpear la cara de Hiashi, aun no entendía como este ser que había despreciado a su amada se llenaba la boca diciendo que era su hija

-ella será mi esposa

Y sin decir mas cerró la puerta y fue al baño, Hinata estaba jabonándose el cuerpo cuando él entro en la ducha

-espera un momento que ya casi voy a terminar

-si pero yo apenas comienzo

Neji estaba nuevamente listo para la acción y a la vista de ello hacia que Hinata lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas

-pero tú…ellos te están esperando

-no creo que se vayan a morir por esperar un poco más

Y en ese momento volvió a tomar a Hinata proclamándola suya con cada parte de su ser

Naruto estaba aburrido, llevaba una semana en la compañía de libros y pergaminos con historia, leyes y jutsus, sabía que la vía para ser Hokage era difícil y tenía muchos sacrificios pero nadie le había dicho que en el camino podría morirse de aburrimiento, tanto libro le había dado sueño, hambre y mucha pereza pero se estaba esforzando y no se daba por vencido por una razón "Dilan", por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía en que había fallado, no había podido regresarla a su estado normal el día que quitaron el sello, es más, el zorro estaba algo asustado y fue Sasuke quien al final logro calmarla pero la segunda vez ni él ni el Uchiha habían podido controlarla, algo detonaba su sistema de apagado pero aun no sabia que era pero estaba seguro que entre tanto papel debía de haber algo que ayudara a su amiga, la había visto en todas sus etapas "princesa", "guerrera", "monstruo" y la mas interesante "desnuda", no es que estuviera enamorado de ella, era una mujer hermosa y no podía negarlo…era inevitable, pero había un sentimiento agradable creciendo en su interior, tan parecido al que lo unía con Sasuke que lo hacia sonreír la idea de que fuera su nueva "hermana" aunque preferiría que fuera su cuñada, era tan obvio lo que sentía Sasuke por ella pero era tan extraño que aun no hiciera nada, eso lo contrariaba mucho, en su concepto si se ama a alguien se lucha por ese alguien sin importar nada pero Sasuke no lo veía así y no lo culpaba, nunca había sido muy bueno con eso de relacionarse con la personas pero él, Naruto Uzumaki no descansaría hasta ver a ese par juntos.

Con un suspiro volvió a sus libros

-tantas palabras me van a sacar canas verdes…-suspiro- pero es por una buena causa, enfócate, enfócate

-si te estresas no conseguirás hacerlo

Naruto volteo hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Shikamaru

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-eso mismo te pregunto yo Naruto, eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver aquí, dime ¿estas enfermo o te ocultas de alguien?

-no... aun no

Shikamaru se acercó a ver que era lo que Naruto leía

-¿buscas algo en especial?, tal vez te pueda ayudar

-pues…una forma para regresar a Dilan a su estado normal

-no es necesario

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿ha pasado algo con Dilan?

-ya tiene apariencia humana

-¿como paso?

-(suspiro) pues…tu amiguito el Uchiha le mostro a la Hyuga donde estaba su monstruo

-Dilan, su nombre es Dilan-dijo Naruto algo enojado

-como sea, el caso es que la Hyuga intentando sacar a la chica esa termino salvándonos a todos sobre todo al kazekage

-¡Gaara esta aquí!

-si y casi lo perdemos, la kurosawa parecía querer despellejarlo hasta que llego la Hyuga y la detuvo

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-no se, la verdad es que ella intento suicidarse y la kurosawa entro en si y… fue extraño- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros- lo importante es que estamos vivos y que la chica esta encerrada en una habitación inconsciente, custodiada y con el kazekage como su futuro sensei

-ya veo…él lo hará bien

-eso espero o si no volveremos a tener problemas con suna y todo por una puta extranjera

Naruto se levanto de un salto

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASI DE DILAN, ES MI AMIGA Y EXIJO QU ELA RESPETES!

Shikamaru lo miro por un instante

-se me olvidaba que tu eres el defensor de los desertores y causas perdidas- tomo un pergamino verde de un estante y se dirigió a la puerta- gracias al cielo tu no tienes lo que se necesita para ser un kage, si no convertirías la aldea en un zoológico

Y sin mas salió de la habitación, Naruto tenía ganas de seguirlo y golpearlo hasta que retirara lo que había dicho pero se sentó y volvió a los pergaminos, iba a tomar todo el conocimiento que ellos le ofrecían y seria Hokage por encima de lo que pensara cualquiera

Después de terminar su encuentro amoroso Neji tuvo que reunirse con los ancianos del clan por lo que Hinata tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer sus deberes los cuales no le resultaban muy atractivos en este momento, el dirigir el entrenamiento de una tropa destinada a defender a los souke que se empeñaba en menospreciarla no era nada grato por lo que Hinata se dirigía a su encuentro a paso de caracol, muy pero muy despacio, trataba de centrar sus pensamientos en otras cosas como Dilan, sus madres en Hana, sus ex compañeros de equipo y Neji, era inevitable para ella después de lo compartido en estos días el no pensar en él una y otra vez, estaba tan ensimismada que no noto la presencia de un chico del bouke hasta que Saeta le advirtió de su presencia

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella un poco aprensiva

-este…hay un par de jóvenes que buscan a Neji-sama pero como el esta ocupado pensé que…que tal vez usted deseara atenderlos

-¿Por qué lo creíste así?

-pues por que si la memoria no me falla ellos eran sus compañeros de equipo, el chico Inuzuka y el chico Aburame, no recuerdo sus nombres

El rostro de Hinata se ilumino inmediatamente y su corazón empezó a palpitar con rapidez

-rápido ¿Dónde están?

-en la oficina del líder

-gracias

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Entro en la habitación con un gran estruendo y al verlos no hizo mas que lanzarse a abrasarlos, las lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por su rostro mientras los dos hombres intentaban salir de su asombro, su amiga Hinata la dulce chica que llevaba esa enorme chaqueta había sido remplazada por una sexi Kunoichi, kiba quien en situaciones normales habla hasta por los codos estaba mudo y Shino aunque no se notaba esta mas que sorprendido, el único que demostró su felicidad fue Akamaru que no hacia mas que lamerle el rostro a Hinata, ladrar y mover la cola

-¿Cuándo llegaron? Tenia tantas ganas de verlos cuando regrese pero me informaron de su misión y que no había fecha de regreso

-anoche…regresamos anoche-dijo shino saliendo de su asombro

-estoy tan contenta de verlos por fin, hay tanto que deseo contarles incluso hay alguien a quien debo presentar

Desde la percha colocada especialmente para ella saeta grazno a Hinata, recordándole su presencia

-esta bien dos, chicos les presento a Saeta – el ave se poso en su hombro- ella es una asombrosa compañera en combate y es mi mejor amiga después de mi hermana claro, aunque a veces es una molestia no hay que negarlo

Saeta grazno y aleteo al escuchar lo último

-¿compañera de combate?- pregunto Kiba

-¿hermana?-pregunto Shino

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego a ella, en verdad este encuentro tenia muchas sorpresas

-chicos es mejor que se pongan cómodos, hay mucho que debo contarles y creo que necesitaremos té

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta Hinata se detuvo y se giro para verlos

-se me olvidaba, me informaron que querían hablar con Neji ¿de que era?

Ambos hombres e miraron pero no dijeron nada

-para que lo sepan Neji es el líder si pero yo soy su guardiana así que lo que le vayan a decir me lo deben decir a mi también y dado que él no esta en este momento yo debo saber para prepararme en caso de que lo requiera, total su seguridad es lo primero

Ambos chicos parecían no querer ceder pero fue Shino quien rompió la precaución

-vinimos buscando información

Esto alerto a Hinata y no pudo evitar trasmitirlo tanto en su rostro como en su voz

-¿Qué tipo de información?

Ambos hombres se sintieron incómodamente alertados ante el tono agresivo de ella, algo estaba pasando y podía ser algo muy grave por lo que debían irse con cuidado

-la verdad no lo sabemos –dijo shino sin trasmitir en su voz la angustia que comenzaba a rondarlo- solo nos dijeron que viniéramos a preguntar aquí, eso hicimos y nos encontramos con que has regresado, que coincidencia ¿no?

Hinata no cambio su expresión pero noto como incluso Akamaru y Saeta se estaban comenzando a tensar, esto se estaba poniendo feo

-¿Quién los envió?

-Shikamaru- respondió kiba-lo vimos ayer cuando regresábamos a la aldea, venia con el kazekage y cuando preguntamos el porqué de su presencia aquí nos dijo que la respuesta estaba aquí

-ya veo, así que fue Nara

Por un momento Kiba se sintió realmente amenazado, era increíble que eso lo causara quien hasta hace algunos años él se encargaba de que no saliera tan lastimada en las misiones, se la veía seria, como si en cualquier momento pudiera atacarlos pero de repente su rostro se suavizo y una sonrisa adorno su rostro

-muy bien chicos si el idiota de Nara los envió aquí por información yo no tendré problema en dársela, así que por favor tomen asiento mientras pido a alguien que nos traiga un poco de té

Cuando Hinata salió ambos hombres suspiraron

-lo notaste-pregunto Shino

-el aura asesina, si la note, creo que no fue buena idea venir aquí después de todo, cielos, esta chica si que da miedo, no puedo creer que sea Hinata, ella no era así, era tan…

-fragil

-si, era adorable, todo dulzura pero esta…no me agrada

-a mi si, creo… no, estoy seguro que esta es la verdadera Hinata Hyuga, no viste su sonrisa y la forma de saludarnos cuando nos vio, se ve feliz, por fin Hinata es feliz, solo una cosa me preocupa

-¿Qué?

-que lo que sea que este pasando en al aldea ella esta involucrada y según lo que sea pueda o no que debamos enfrentarnos a ella

-¿lo dices en serio?

-me baso en su reacción, creo que protege a alguien y la pregunta seria a quien y de quien

-viejo, lo único que se es que esta conversación va a estar muy interesante


End file.
